Just an an accident
by Sploder94
Summary: When a boy finds a scythe that opens cut in the world that allows him to go to different dimensions, what will he find? Who will he meet? Rated T for Censored swearing, Occasional violence, and sexual references.
1. Dat Inter Dimensional scythe

Some people say that if someone has thought it, then there is a dimention where it is Sonic the hedgehog, for is a dimension for of being a video game where you get to break the fourth wall, it is real , someone could be reading this as a fictional story in one dimension, and other people could be playing a video game about . They're so confusing at times. A book your reading. There's a dimension for that. A video game. There's a dimension for that too.  
All with the iphone4. Just kidding. So, let's say someone gets the power to travel between dimensions by going in a rift, and meeting some guy, and all that stuff for another story. Well, that person who fell through an interdimensional rift, is me. An eleven year old brony who messes around and makes a fool of himself, audience or not. You can guess were this leads to.  
The first place I go to, Just Cause.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So, Rico!" I shouted as I crouched down on the roof of a car.  
"Yeah?" A muscular man with a puerto rican accent who was also on the roof of a car replied.  
"You ever hear of a show called My little pony Friendship is magic?" I asked him casualy.  
"Nope. Not much access to cable here in panau, what, with all the wanted man crap. Sounds like a show for little girls though. Why?"  
"Well, I watch it. It actualy makes refrences to aliens. You know, the movie?" I continued.  
"Hmm. Well, you've only steered me wrong once. So maybe I'll watch it when I get off this island." Rico chuckled.  
Closer and closer.  
"Feds!" Rico shouted, pointing to two camoflauged vehicles with red and blue blaring lights behind us.  
"On it!" I said, jumping from my current car onto the front of the federal jeep.  
A soldier with some type of sub-machine gun leaned out of his seat and began firing at me.  
I jumped down to the very front of the jeep, using it as cover.  
Stupidly, the soldier continued to try and hit me through my cover.  
I pulled out a sawed-off from a holster on my thigh and shot blindly at the side.  
I peeked out to see the soldier's dead body fall away from me down the road.  
I jumped back onto the hood and found myself a perch next to the driver's seat and jumped on, begining to wrestle the driver out of the seat.  
I grabed him by the helmet and slammed his head on the dashboard, leaving a small dent.  
I barely avoided a punch to the face and coutered with a jab to the gut, then throwing him out of the jeep completely, and moving to the side, and jumping in.  
"That is how it's done!" I shouted to Rico.  
"Is that so?" Rico smirked as he used his grappling hook to pull a soldier out of the car's passenger seat, and grappled on to the hood of the car, and jumped onto it.  
He grabbed the driver out without hitting him once, and took control.  
"I guess I could use a little brushing up on my grappling skills." I said, barely avoiding an oncoming car.  
"And your driving skills!" Rico said.  
We arrived at the panau falls casino in about an hour later.  
"Here it is." Rico said, admiring the two towers that stood between a kilometer or two drop of waterfall.  
"We playing some roullete or something?" I asked, curious about what it was like, being in a casino.  
I was only eleven, but the dimension change must like, change me two, but only my voice and form. Same Chris. Same soul.  
"Nope. We're ging to go to the top of the towers, and jump off." Rico said, pointing to the tower on the left, and moving his finger down to the bottom of the waterfall.  
"Are you insane?" I asked, stepping back a bit.  
"Yup. Sure am." Rico replied, never losing that, "Can't wait" Face.  
"Good, just checking to make sure your still Rico." I joked.

Half an hour later later...  
"Okay. Three... Two... ONE!" Rico shouted, jumping off his tower.  
"OH MY GOD!" I Screamed.  
"Calm down! You got a parchute, don't you?" Rico said, freefalling.  
"Yeah I do. You know what though?" I asked him, a smile forming across my face "What?" Rico asked, begining to get suspicous.

"She's a good girl! Loves her mom!  
Loves Jesus! And America too!"

"Your crazy." Rico said, waving me off.  
"You know you want to sing!" I yelled over the wind.

"She's a good girl! She's crazy bout' Elvis!  
She really loves horses! And her boyfriend too!"  
I started "Duhh Duh"ing the tune of the song.  
Rico looked at me.  
"Darn you." He said, trying to ignore the song.

"And it's a long day! Livin' in receiter!  
There's a freeway! Runnin' through the yard!  
I'm a bad boy! Cause' I don't even miss her!  
I'm a bad boy! For breakin' her heart!

Rico began to sing with me.

"And I'm free!  
Free fallin'!  
Yeah, I'm Free!  
Free fallin'!"

"And all the vampires! Walkin' through the valley!  
Move west down, Ventura boulavard!"

Rico stopped singing.  
"Open your parachute, we're getting to close to the ground!" He shouted, pulling his parachute open, and being slowed to almost a halt as I free fell down.  
I looked down to see the ground closing in at an alarming rate.  
I quickly reached for my backpack and pulled a lever or something. (Something that you pull on! Shut up, I'm not stupid.)  
Instead of what you'd expect, a parachute, Fishing supplies flew up.  
"F***!" I swore, falling even closer to the ground.  
"Rico! I gotta go!" I said, pulling out a sythe from my back.  
"I was wondering why you had that thing." Rico said, unhooking his parachute and falling towards me.  
I pulled the sythe back and swiped at the air.  
I black cut could be seen where the sythe swiped.  
I grabbed on to the cut and stopped my falling, only jarring my teeth, and I began to taste blood, but it didn't break my hand!  
"What the.." Rico trailed off.  
"See you in a few minutes. Or a few years. Depends on where I end up. See Ya later!" I shouted as I jumped through the cut, and it closed behind me.  
I fell through the rift, images of dimensions flew by.  
Thank god they didn't have a Slender Man dimension. That would really suck.  
The Slenderman creeped me out so much. I had seen a video where someone had lost the audio, and was running through their house.  
When they looked outside, they saw a tall man with a black suit on, but no face.  
Freaked me out.  
Suddenly, a brightish brown ground was visible, and I got to know it pretty well.  



	2. The new homies

Chapter one

Lifting my head up off the ground, which felt quite strange, I dusted myself off to see hooves.  
Equestria!  
"Yes!" I Shouted.  
Epic win. Why didn't I just come here first?  
I atracted a few glares from a few ponies passing by, and realised that I had stood up on my hind legs ONLY.  
And, I knew enough of the pony anatomy to know that I was feelin' the breeze.  
I blushed and fell to all fours.  
Most ponies stood shocked, except for a couple mares, who looked a bit... you know.  
"Carry on!" I said, waving them off.  
I walked slowly at first, trying not to stumble and make friends with the ground again.  
Suddenly, a small Demi-rift(As I had dubbed them) opened, and a small device flew out at speeds so fast they would make Rainbow Dash jelly, and hit me in the face.  
"Ughf!" I mumbled as the black device hit me in the temple.  
I picked it up (somehow), and it looked like my old Ipod that I left in my old Deminsion.  
"Nifty." I said to myself, turning on the player and put the earphones, which were reshaped to fit my new ears, in my ears.  
Searching through the player, I found one of my favorites, Clint eastwood, by the Gorrilaz, and started it.  
I walked through ponyville as the music played and I was humming to the song.  
Eventualy, a few ponies started noticing the strange device that connected to my ears.  
I started singing, doing what I do best, (Other than singing)Making a fool out of myself.  
"The escense the basics,  
without did you make it Allow me to make this,  
child like good nature,  
Rythm, you have it or you dont!  
That's a falacy,  
I'm in em' Every sproutin' tree,  
every child a piece,  
every cloud and sea,  
you see wich' ya eyes,  
and see the structure and demise,  
curroption in the skies,  
From this Enterprise,  
now I'm suckin' to ya lives,  
Through russel's not his muscles but precusion and a vibe!"  
I stopped singing, pretending to just now notice the looks I was getting.  
"What? The sing all the time in manehatten." Nice one, Chris.  
The ponies resumed they're goings on, except for a few mares, who had THAT LOOK.  
I need a mirror.  
"Well, I've got to go." I said, cantering away from the group of slightly swoony mares.

Ten minutes later...

I walked by the Sugar Cube Corner, being taken control of by a force that came straight from my stomach, and trotted towards the doors.  
Half way there, I was curious about if I was a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony.  
I felt my forehead for anything, and came across nothing, and tried to flare my wings (If I had them.), and out from my sides, two feathery wings popped out.  
"Sweet." I said to myself.  
I walked through the doors to the Sugar Coma Corner, as I had just dubbed it. (I'm good at Dubbing things.)  
"Just a second!" I heard a feminie voice, and presumed that it was Mrs. Cake.  
Afirmative. Mrs. Cake walked out from a back room and to the counter.  
"What can I get you?" She asked, putting down a tray of cupcakes.  
"I just need a bathroom." I said, shifting slightly so it looked like I had to go.  
"Customers only." She said with a "I have to do this" faces.  
"Alright. I'll have five chocolate chip muffins please." I said.  
By the way, I don't think I told you that I love muffins, did I?  
Well, I LOVE MUFFINS. Just another reseaon to make Derpy my favorite pony.  
She nodded."Down that hallway." She said, pointing,Hoofing, or whatever you call it when you point at something without fingers.  
"Thanks." I said, walking down the hallway and into the stallion's room.  
Stopping my strange walking, I looked in the mirror.  
I was a bright red pegasus with green hair and black streaks in my mane.  
"Nice." I said to myself. I hope that doesn't cause someone to go insane.  
I noticed my hair looked a little bit like Vinyl Scratches hair, except with more points.  
I walked in one of the stalls and flushed for added effect. What can I say? I'm a sucker for detail!  
I trotted out of the bathroom and smelled the delicious smell of chocolate chips and muffins COMBINED.  
The Tray full of muffins was sitting on the counter.  
My mouth watered for the delicious taste of chocolate, mixed with that delectable dough...  
"Are you gonna come and pay for them?" Mrs. Cake said, Interupting my sweet train of thought.  
"I can't. But I'm new in town! Doesn't that give me anthing?" I asked, desperatly wanting those muffins.  
The mare thought for a second.  
"I'll give you them for free, but just this time because your new in town!" Mrs. Cake said, handing(Hoofing? Not even going there.) me the tray.  
"Thank you so much!" I whispered, savoring the moment.  
I took them outside and sat on an uncomfortable metal chair.  
I really didn't care at the moment, as I picked up the first muffin, slowly putting it up to my mouth, savoring every nanosecond of the moment.  
I took the first bite.  
"AAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with the delicious taste filling my mouth.  
I heard a door open violently.  
Suddenly, a wall-eyed pegasus landed straight across from me, on the other side of the table.  
She sat up, simply not giving a f*** about the fall, and only caring about the muffins.  
First mare that isn't married to do that.  
"You want one?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.  
"Do I ever!" She yelled, widening her mouth and throwing her face over the muffin, concealing the muffin in her mouth.  
I heard a swallowing sound and Derpy lifted her head with a huge smile on her face.  
"Uumm... Was that good?" I asked, not really sure what to say to a person-or pony- that has done that before. I mean, I do stuff like that daily, but never really saw anybody-or in this case, anypony-do something as strange as that.  
"You bet!" She said loudly.  
"Well, I should probably get going now." I said, putting the rest of the muffins in my mouth(Don't ask how. It's magic.).

Fifteen Minutes later...

Were to next? I should probably meet Pinkie Pie first, so she doesn't flip her mane(PONY SPEAK!) about the party. Twilight next I guess, Rarity, then Rainbow Dash, and then Fluttershy!  
Instant Plan!  
I walked around Ponyville for about five minutes before seeing a pink blob bouncing down the street.  
I cantered(I like that word.) over to her, but before i got twenty feet(Hooves? No! I'm not getting into that!) close to the hyper mare, she zoomed up to me.  
Brace for impact!  
"Hey! I'?Ineedtothrowaparty!maybeIshouldmakea-" Pinkie stopped when she actualy looked at me.  
I looked awkwardly from side to side.  
"Yep! Your new here!" She said quickly.  
"Right. So you said something about a party?" I dared continued.  
"Oh yeah! Do you have a place yet?" Pinkie asked ecstaticly.  
"No..."  
"Good! You can stay with me!"  
"Woah, Woah! I'm good, thanks. I'll find a hotel, Okay?"  
Pinkie looked a bit disapointed.  
"But we'll still have a party though."  
"Great! It'll be at the library!"  
"Why there?"  
Pinkie Pie had ran off before I finished.  
Well, that was interesting. I guess that Twilight will be last stop.  
Rarity then.  
I walked to the carosoul butique in about five minutes.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" I heard Rarity's voice shout.  
The door opened to Rarity.  
I should have thought about this before.  
Rarity looked at me with half closed eyes. You know. THE LOOK.  
"I just want a saddlebag." I said, just plain old tired of that happening with almost every mare.  
"Sure thing. Why don't I give you one for free since your new here." She said, going up stairs for a moment and coming down with a bright green saddlebag with black trims.  
"Here you go." She said, handing me the saddlebag.  
"Thanks." I said, trotting away.  
I could have sworn I heard Rarity say, "That Flank." I might just have to see a surgeon.  
Well, It was at least three in the morning, and there were a few clouds around, so I decied to practice flying as I waited for Rainbow Dash.  
I Flapped my wings slowly at first, getting the hang of it, and eventualy getting pretty good at it.  
Alright. "Loop de friggin' loop!" I shouted sucsesfully pulling of a full loop de loop.  
"What's next?" I asked myself.  
Fastest speed why not?  
I flew up quite fast, and noticed other ponies watching my antics.  
Looking down, the ponies looked like little coloured dots.  
"Here I go." I said to myself, flying downwards at amazing speeds.  
I felt my face begin to pull back with the amount of force my body was taking.  
Mach four? Maybe.  
A cone began to form infront of me.  
Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion behind me, and my vision was impaired because part of the cone surronding me was green and black.  
Did I just pull off a sonic rainboom? Or was It a sonic boom. Whatever.  
I pulled myself up, and lowered myself to the ground to see ponies staring at the sky.  
I looked up and saw that I had been leaving a trail of black and green behind my, and also created an explosion of the two colours.  
I saw a cyan pegasus fly to the scene.  
Rainbow Dash.  
"Somepony else made a sonic rainboom?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked noone in particular in disbelief.  
I flew up to her.  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, it wasn't really a sonic rainboom. More of a sonic boom. Still thinking of a name though." I said, patting her on the back.  
"Hold on, You did that? Someone completely new to ponyville?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Well, I did live before I came to ponyville. So the fact that I'm not from ponyville doesn't really mean I'm not as good a flier as anypony else."  
"I've got to go." She said, flying away.  
"Hold up! What's your name?" I asked.  
"Rainbow Dash. Your's?" I had been thinking of this all day.  
"Impact Point. I'll see you around." I said, waving goodbye. 


	3. Defying the laws of physics

Chapter 2

I flew to Fluttershy's cottage, and got a glimpse of the everfree forest.  
The forest was eerie, and dark. Almost unatraly so.  
Trying to ignore the menacing place, I landed at the wooden door of the cottage and knocked.  
Fluttershy opened the door, and 'Eeped' at seeing me.  
"Hi. You are?" I asked, trying to see Fluttershy from behind her mane which she had hidden behind.  
She mumbled something very quietly. The fact that she was looking at the floor didn't help either.  
"Well, I'm Impact. Impact Point." I held up a hoof.  
Let's see. What can I do that is animal related to get her out of her own mane?  
"Be right back." I said, going to the side of her house.  
I opened up a mini-rift.(You know marry poppin's bag? It's like that.)  
Searching for a dragon I might have found once in my travels, I pulled it out, and held like a baby in my arms.  
This dragon had a large scar on his back from rival dragons and such.  
I walked back to the door and knocked a second time.  
Fluttershy took one look at the dragon and pulled me inside.  
"That's a baby dragon!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well, that's not the problem." I said with a worried look.  
"What is?" She asked caringly.  
I turned the dragon around to reveal his scar.  
"Oh that poor thing!" She said, jumping up.  
"The thing is, a Unicorn used magic that sealed the wound for a temporary time, and that time is almost out." I explained with the same worried look.  
"I have just the thing!" Fluttershy flew to her kitchen and opened a cupboard.  
She pulled out a bottle that had the words "Dragon Oint.".  
"Here, put this on the scar. Then the next day it won't be there!" She said, Hoofing(Desicion made!) me the bottle.  
I rubbed the ointment on the dragon's scar.  
"Thanks. Your my go-to girl for things like these." I said, leaving.

Twenty minutes later...

I arrived at Sweet Apple acres, the place that I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about.(Cows.)  
I saw Big Macinstosh plowing fields(These ponies really need better tech!)  
"Scuse' Me!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.  
"Eeyup?" Copyright Big Macintosh.  
"Do you know where Applejack is at the moment?" I asked, getting a glare.  
"Eeyup. Why?"  
"I was hoping I could talk to her."  
He still gave me the look that said "I know what your up to".  
"Oh! No, No, she's not my type. I mean, not saying that your sister isn't pretty, I just, the problem is, She doesn't really ignore physiscs like somepony I know. So yeah."  
Nice one. Now he's gonna tell Pinkie Pie. Then I'll have to explain to her, then that's when stuff happens.  
"She's out by the barn preparing for the summer sun celebration and the family reunion." Big Mac said, continuing his plowing.  
The summer sun celebration? Was I put in Equestria before or after the first episode?  
I Noticed Twilight talking to Applejack.  
"Yo!" I shouted.  
"What?" Both Applejack and Twilight asked, confused.  
"Nopony ever say 'Yo' to you before?"  
They both looked at eachother.  
"Nope." Applejack replied.  
"Well anyways, I'm Impact Point. Nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hoof.  
Applejack shook my hoof, as I expected, quite strongly.  
"Quite a handshake you've got there..."  
"Applejack! Ponyville's best athlete!"  
"You are?" I asked, turning to Twilight.  
"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Faithful student of Princess Celestia." She said, shaking my hoof lightly, nowhere near as strong as Applejack's hoofshake.  
"What brings you here?" Applejack asked.  
Why was I here? EXCUSE ACTIVATED!  
"Princess Celestia wanted me to help check the preparations for the Celebration." Please work...  
Twilight seemed a bit shocked.  
"You? Why?" She asked.  
"Don't know. Food preparations is first, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your a bit late though, I just checked food prep."  
"Is all well?"  
"Yep. Spike, check that off the list."  
Spike, who I had just now noticed, check marked a box on a peice of paper.  
"Next is the weather. We're looking for a pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike proclaimed, jumping off Twilight's back."  
"Oh, I already got that. This was my last stop." I said, not wanting to go back to where I had been again.  
"Even the decorations?" Twilight asked, still slightly suspicious.  
"Yep. She wanted a party at the library. Not sure why."  
"Hmm. Strange. Well, I'm living at the library, so she'll have to cancel it."  
"I heard Pinkie Pie throws quite the party, so..."  
"What are you gonna do?" Twilight asked with suspicion.  
"She throws parties for anypony new in town, aperently. So she probably has something planned for you too."  
"I'm not really a party pony."  
"Well I am!" I finished, flying at high speeds towards the library.  
I glanced behind me to see Twilight look a bit annoyed.  
Poor thing. Aint' stopin' me though!  
I saw the library at least twenty feet away from me and landed at the door.  
"Here goes nothing." I said to myself, bucking the door open.  
"SUPRISE MOFOS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Welcome to ponyville!" at least fifty ponies yelled, not even matching me.  
Pinie Pie bounced right infront of me.  
"Hi Impact! Is Twilight with you? I was gonna make it a twofer!" She said quickly.  
"She's coming." I replied with a smirk.  
"YAY! DJ start the music!" Pinkie yelled to the DJ across the room.  
"Let's spin this stuff!" Epic pie time. I love ponies.  
Dubstep started playing.  
I should show these ponies what real dubstep is. Later.  
Twilight burst through the door panting heavily.  
"Wha..." Twilight seemed extremely suprised.  
"I told you so!" I said, doing the 'I told you so' dance.  
That actualy attracted a few laughs.  
I cantered over to the DJ booth and whispered to the DJ, who I saw was Vinyl Scratch.  
"Can I take a request?" I asked.  
"Sure thing. What is it?"  
I gave her a record that I had pulled out of a mini-rift when you weren't watching(It's magic, I ain't gotta explain S**T).  
"Thanks." I whispered, walking to the middle of the room.  
"How's the party?" Pinkie Pie suprised me.  
"Just the mare I was looking for! You can dance, right?" I asked a question that I knew the answer to.  
"Can I!"  
"Good. Cause' this next song is a doozy."  
The lyrics began to play.

"Watch out here I come."

A happy face grew (Well, even happier face) across pinkie's face.  
"I love this song!" She exclaimed.  
She began to do that thing they do in russia, where the cross they're arms and kick they're legs out, an I did the same. I have experience.

"You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round"

"If I! I get to know your name!  
Well, I! Can take your private number baby!  
All you know about me!  
You look like lot's of fun!  
Open up your love cause I want someone"

Me and Pinkie Pie had created a circle for us to dance.

"I set the sights on you!  
And I! I've got to have my way now Baby!  
All you know about me!  
You look like your havin' fun!  
Open up your love and whatch out here I come!"

"You spin me right round baby right round, like a record baby right round round round,  
You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round!"

"I! I got be your prinell baby!  
And I! Would like to move in a little bit closer!  
All you know about me,  
that you look like your lots of fun Watch out here I come!"

"You spin me right round baby right round Like a record baby right round round round!"

"I want your love!  
I want your love!  
All you know about me!  
You look like your lots of fun!  
Open up your love!  
And watch out here I come!"

"You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby, right round round round You spin me right round baby right round,  
like a record baby right round round round!"

Pinkie was not even close to exhaustion, neither was I.  
Twilight had just been sitting in the crowd, probably wondering why The princess would send somepony like Moi, to help oversee preperations.  
"I never knew you could be such a party animal!" Pinkie exclaimed.  
"Neither did I!" I replied.  
"Want some punch?" She asked.  
I just got an evil idea.  
"No thanks. There is food here, right?"  
"Of course there is, silly!"  
"Thanks." I walked over to the food table, which had the punch bowl on it.  
If Berry Punch is at this party, well... this will be 20% cooler. I had to say it.  
I snuck off to the bathroom for a second and opened a mini-rift.  
I rummaged around for a bit and pulled out a bottle of a certain type of liquid...

Pinkie Pie's POV

I trotted over to the food table and took a cupckae that I had made.  
Just then, I saw Impact come from the restroom holding a bottle of something behind his back.  
"Hi Impact!" I called over.  
"Hey. Want to see something halarious?" He asked me with a smile.  
"Do I!" I responded. What was he going to do?  
He took the bottle and slowly poured a brownish liquid into the bowl.  
"What's that?" I asked curiosly.  
"Vodka. It's a little something I made." He said, walking around, as if he was looking for something.  
"Ah ha! Here she is." He said.  
"Who?" I asked, even more curious than before.  
"Berry Punch."  
"Oh."  
"Berry Punch, Right?" He greeted the mare, who was acting kinda silly, and was wobbling a bit.  
"Sure is!" She said, wobbling even more.  
"Have you had the Punch?" He asked her.  
"No, I have my own drinks." She asked, Stumbling.  
"Trust me, this is better. Just one taste."  
"Alright, fine." Berry said, stumbling to the Punch bowl.

Impact's POV

This was gonna be awsome.  
Berry Punch ignored the cups alltogether and poured some of of the punch into her mouth with the bowl.  
She began to stumble around a bit, until going up to a stallion with yellow fur and a red mane.  
"Hey! I'm gonna ride you." She said.  
Pretty suddle.  
"What?" The stallion looked confused, then Berry Punch jumped on his back, and began spurring him, causing him to gallop around the room.  
Literaly. She was on his back, riding him like a cowgirl, but in this case, cowpony, and was kicking his sides.  
A mare Unicorn with silver fur and a grey mane began chasing after the two.  
"You get off my husband!" She yelled in a british accent, galloping after them.  
Pinkie Pie had walked up behind me, laughing crazily.  
"That was hilarious!" She exclaimed, falling on her back.  
"Your tellin' me."  
*THUD*  
I heard books fall to the ground and saw the same mare from before elbow drop something.  
"What? He was cute!" I heard Berry Punch say.  
The stallion stumbled out of the fray, holding his sides.  
Berry Punch took a book and slammed it against the mare's head.  
She seemed a little bit dazed, but kept fighting.  
Talk about horse play.  
I looked back at the punch bowl to see Colgate, Carrot Top, and Lyra taking drink's from their cups which had been recently been refilled.  
"Good luck in the fray ladies." I said, trying not to make it to obvious that it was the punch that caused the fight.  
"AAugghh!" One of the mares yelled.  
I turned around to see Berry and the mare grappling up the stairs, close to the railing.  
The first mare got to her hooves and grabbed Berry by the collar fur and put her down right in front of the railing.  
The mare took a few steps back.  
"This. Is."  
Is she about to do what I think she is?  
Berry looked confused for a second.  
"EQUESTRIA!" The mare yelled, running towards Berry and kicking her over the railing.  
That was epic. If I had a Click remote right now, I would rewind that.  
"That's for riding my husband!" She said.  
She jumped off the railing elbow first, right onto Berry.  
"And that's for the rest!" She finished, wiping her hooves off and walking away.  
"One second Pinkie Pie." I said, walking towards the mare.  
She was talking to her violated husband.  
"I told you to be careful around her!" She said, rubbing some medicine on the bright red spots on the stallion's side.  
"Hey, sorry about that whole thing." I apoligized.  
"Why do you need to be sorry?" She asked, confused a bit.  
"I might have spiked the punch. Alot."  
"Your lucky I just came out of a fight."  
"Yeah, well. I wanted to talk to you about the thing you said, before you kicked Berry over the rail."  
She stopped treating her husband and turned around to speak to me.  
"And?"  
"Well, I think we can relate. You ever hear the term, pegasister, or brony?"  
"Yes. Your a..." She looked around to see if anybody was looking.  
"Human." I finished.  
"Well, then. Nice to meet you!" She said, extending a hoof, and I shook it.  
"How did you get here?" She asked me.  
"Well, normaly, you wouldn't belive me but... Yeah. I was given a sythe that cuts open part of the world and opens up a dimension rift, and you can move between dimensions." I explained.  
"Well, you must have left one open, because that's how I got here. Through a cut, or something in the air."  
"Well, then, Name's Chris, but you can call me Impact, short for Impact Point. You?"  
"Snowy magic. Real name is Elizabeth. Nice to meet you, Chris."  
"Right back at cha'. I have to get back to the party. stop anymore fights." We both chuckled.  
I walked back to the main room when the party was slowing to a halt.  
Pinkie Pie Bounced up to me(Again).  
"That was a great party! Don't cha' think?" She said while bouncing.  
"Yeah. Listen, I gotta turn in, I'm gonna be job hunting tomorrow." I yawned.  
"Good Night Impact. I wonder if the cakes are offering jobs!"  
I'm not really a good cook. See ya' tomorrow." I said, walking to the hotel. 


	4. Staying home

Chapter 3

I was awoken by a knock on the door.  
I looked at the clock, and it said 12:24.  
I must have stayed up late last night.  
The knocking repeated.  
"Just a sec!" I said with a sleepy tone.  
Clearing my throat, I opened the door to see a mare with a name tag.  
"You should start packing up, sir." She said.  
I had rented the room at 12:45 in the afternoon, and I must have only paid for one night.  
"Sure." I said, gathering my things.  
I left the hotel and walked around ponyville, looking for job openings.  
A pin board that had papers pinned on it was my best bet.  
Ah ha.  
"Baker... Waiter... Royal Guard?" They just let anypony get into training that lasts four years?  
What else that doesn't require me to have a degree...  
"Bar tender in Appaloosa? Might look into it. The Orange family is looking for mares. I wonder what for?" I spoke to myself sarcastically.  
I read the orange family's requirements.  
"Strong back? I had a feeling."  
Nothing interesting. I guess I could be a waiter.  
I pulled off the piece of paper and read it closely.  
Good writing? Good enough.  
Steady hands? Yes.  
I ignored the rest off the questions and cantered(YAY) Over to the restaurant.  
Most of the booths and tables were empty.  
"Party of one?" The stallion at the podium asked.  
"No, I'm looking for a job." I replied, shifting my weight.  
"Ah, here is an application. Fill it out an you can begin work right away." The waiter said, handing me a form.  
I took a seat and pulled out a pen.  
Steady hands, Good balance, good writing.  
I filled out the rest of the form rather quickly, and returned to the stallion.  
"Finished? Good." He said, taking the form.  
"Do you have any waiting experience?" He asked.  
"Nope. I'm pretty sure I know how to though."  
"Good enough. Change into these and go on ahead. When we get a customer however." He said, handing me some well folded clothes.  
"What do I get?" I asked.  
"Twenty five bits per hour."  
Wow. Not bad.  
I walked to the bathroom and put the clothes on.  
As I walked out, I heard a ring come from the entrance.  
Lettsa go!

Five hours later...

My shift had ended. The job was really good. I only had to come in four times a week from twelve-thirty to five-thirty.  
Suddenly, I was engulfed by green smoke.  
When the smoke cleared, I was in a room that could only be the hallway of elements, or harmony, or something.  
Across the room, was Princess Celestia.  
"Princess Celestia?" Why would she teleport me to the hallway?  
"Chis. Chris Shane. That is your name, No?" She said.  
"That's me. Why did you bring me here? What is so special about me th-" Celestia cut me off.  
"I know you. You have a special scythe. It lets you travel between dimensions. I gave that scythe to a pony, and told him to give it to the most worthy before he died. He gave it to a human. A very reckless one at that. He left a rift open. And he died in the dimension that he was in. Someone took the scythe from his body." Celestia Walked closer to me.  
"And that's me, right" I said.  
"You want it back?" I asked, about to open a mini-rift.  
"Yes. However, I will give you a choice. You can choose a dimension to be in, or you can stay in this dimension and make a new life as a pony." Celestia finished.  
"Really? Your letting me stay in Equestria? Thank you so much. I did have some plans..."  
"Good. Before you go, however, I must tell you a few things."  
"Lay em' on me."  
"One, You are going to need a place where you can stay for a little more than a night, so I have this to give you." Celestia said, Giving me a rolled up piece of paper.  
"Deed to a house?"  
"Yes. The block across from Sugar Cube Corner. The red house.  
"Thanks."  
"Two, I sugest you find more "Friends." To relate to. You might not be able to contain yourself, and say something stupid infront of ponies from this land."  
"Alright, I'll remember it. Bye, Princess."  
"Goodbye, Chris." She said as her horn glowed, and I was engulfed in the same green smoke as before.  
The smoke cleared, and I was infront of my house.  
"Nice." I said, opening the door.  
Inside, The living room was fully furnished, and the kitchen was large.  
I walked upstairs And there was a hallway with five doors on the left, and doors at each end.  
I opened doors until I came across a fully furnished Master bedroom.  
Galloping at high speeds, I jumped into the bed, completly screwing up every part of the well folded bed.  
"Now! It's my bed." I said, getting of the bed.  
"Let's just get this set up..." I said, opening a mini-rift, and pulling out my laptop, in addition to it's charger, a wireless router and motem, a fan to cool it down, and a mouse.  
I put it on the desk and plugged every thing in.  
"Now it's my room." I said, chuckling at myself.  
I heard a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" I shouted, running downstairs.  
I opened the door to see Derpy with a few letters in her mouth.  
"I brought you a letter!" She said, hoofing me the letters.  
"Thanks."  
"See you later!" She said, flying off.  
The first letter.  
It was from Elizabeth. She wanted to meet me outside of Sugar Cube Corner.  
Easy. I walked outside towards The Corner, and already Elizabeth was there.  
"El- Snowy!" I caught myself from saying her real name.  
"There you are! Come here."  
I walked closer to her.  
"Closer. She said.  
I leaned in.  
"Closer." She whispered.  
I leaned in until I was a least a centimeter from her face.  
"Don't spike punch." She whispered, and threw her hoof at my face, which I barely flew out of the way from.  
"I deserve this, but... I don't feel like it." I said, flying past her at high speeds.  
"You come back here!"  
"I've seen what you did to Berry! Hay no!"  
I flew a bit faster, not to fast to exhaust myself, but a little to mock her.  
Man I'm obnoxious.  
I flew to cover, and peeked over.  
I saw Elizabeth run past me.  
I took time to breathe, and sat down.  
There was at least five mares on my side of cover.  
I gave a nervous smile.  
The group let out the most girly scream I had heard.  
Are my ears bleeding?  
I flew over my cover and pushed myself.  
No hiding now.  
Despite flying at high speeds, the mares were close behind me.  
"Come on!" I yelled.  
Suddenly, a barrel covered in magic flew up infront of me.  
I barely flew over it.  
"Dang It!" I heard Elizabeth shout.  
I looked behind me, to see the four mares, fighting as they ran, while Elizabeth was dodging punches at the back of the group, throwing things with magic.  
Plan, plan, plan...  
I got it!  
I flared my wings, causeing me to stop in mid air, and the group ran infront of me, as planned.  
Well, exept for Elizabeth.  
I was getting tired, and was desperate for a rest.  
The library was aproaching.  
I flew in the tree's leaves, and stood still on a branch.  
The air was filled with silence.  
I heard the rustling of leaves, and stood there for a moment, before dashing in the direction of my house.  
Flying towards the door, slamming it open, I landed, and locked the door.  
Breathing heavily, I picked up the rest of the letters.  
Just pay that was forgotten in my salary.


	5. Insert Skittles joke here

Chapter 4

This will be my longest chapter so far!

I was moving furniture to make room for some of my stuff, Since The princess was kind enough to let me keep the power of mini-rifts.  
"Ugh!" I moaned as I finished moving the couch.  
Finally!  
I opened up a mini-rift and pulled out a large shelf.  
"Now the hard part." I said, pushing the shelf next to where he TV Would be.

half an hour later...

Finished! I had he TV in place, the movies that had been ponyfied(Sweet!), and my computer had new downloads that Equestria required.  
Now, I need some soda.  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of (ABBREVIATIONS, BI***!) And chugged it down in one drink.  
Because I'm a man.  
Okay, Stallion, but whatever.  
I decided to let Elizabeth win, and I went to her place.  
I knocked on the door.  
Elizabeth's husband answered.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Is Snowy available?"  
"Yeah. Let me get her." He trotted away for a moment, and Elizabeth took his place.  
She had an annoyed look on her face.  
"I'm done." I said.  
"What?"  
"You can have your revenge."  
I shut my eyes tightly.  
I felt a hoof slam into my jaw, and concrete on my back.  
I opened my eyes to see the sky, and Equestria's crazy looking clouds.  
"That's one forearm..." I said, getting up from the blow.  
"That's some nerve. To run from me." Snowy said, chuckling a bit.  
"Yeah, well, that's me for ya." I said, walking to my house to mess around.

an unknown amount of time later...

I had been singing raps by myself, galloping around like an actual horse from the medieval times, yelling EXCELSIOR! Alot as I role played, drinking TONS of mountain Dew, peeing in the bottles because I was to lazy to go into the bathroom(I threw them away every two bottles), and got a little Red Hot chili peppers and wore a sock over my... You get the idea, when Twilight burst through the door.  
"Twilight!" I screamed, falling over.  
"The summer sun celebration is starting!" She yelled.  
"I thought it starts tomorrow at five!" I said.  
"You said that yesterday!"  
How long was I up?  
"Alright, I'm coming." I said, running to the town hall.  
We arrived, and saw a huge crowd of earth ponies and unicorns, and a group of Pegasus were flying to get a better view.  
Pinkie Pie walked up to me and Twilight.  
"Isn't this exciting! Are you excited? Cause I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, Except for the time I saw you walking into town And I went 'GASP', But I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie sped.  
The birds began the number.  
A spotlight moved from the birds to the Mayor, who had a microphone.  
"Fillies and Gentlecolts! As Mayor of ponyville, It is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"  
Everyone in he building roared and applauded.  
All, except for Twilight, who seemed to be thinking about something.  
"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"  
Twilight looked out a window, that happened to show the moon.  
"And now, it is my great honor, to introduce to you, the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria,"  
Get on with it!  
"Princess Celestia!" The mayor said, throwing her hoof in the direction of two curtains, which were pulled open to reveal... nothing.  
"This, can't be good." I heard Twilight say.  
There were scared murmurs in he crowd.  
"Remain calm, everypony. There has to be a reasonable explanation to this.: The mayor assured, despite having a worried look on her own face.  
"Oh Oh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing.  
I think I know what happens next.  
Rarity walked up from her perch.  
"She's gone!" She said, giving gasps to every other pony in the room.  
"Ooh she's good." Pinkie Pie said, before yelping.  
A blue smoke began to rise from the balcony.  
"Oh no." Twilight, whispered, crouching.  
The smoke pulled apart, revealing Night mare moon.  
"Nightmare moon." Twilight finished.  
Spike proceeded to faint, and fall off Twilight's back.  
"Oh, My beloved subjects, It's been so long since I've seen your precious little, sun-loving faces."  
"I should have you know, that I am a bit of a night owl!" I spoke up.  
"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow Dash interrogated, and tried to fly up to Nightmare moon, but was held down by Applejack biting her tail.  
"Whoa there, Nelly!" Applejack said behind clenched teeth.  
Nightmare moon let out a laugh.  
"Why,Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"  
"Oh more guessing games! Umm... Hokey Smokes! How bout'... Queen Meanie? No... Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Pinkie Pie said, before Applejack shoved an apple into her mouth.  
"I got it!" I shouted.  
Reference time. Cause' it's what I do!  
"Your a big boss with big balls, Every body knows you!"(Look up I want it all rap)  
"Silence! Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been Imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see he signs?"  
She looked a bit ticked off.  
"I did!" Twilight spoke up.  
"And I know who you are. Your the mare in the moon! Nightmare moon!"  
The crowd gasped.  
"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Than you also know why I'm here."  
"Your here to... to..."  
She chuckled evilly.  
"Remember this day little ponies. For it was you last. From this moment forth, the night! Will last! Forever!"  
Lighting began to strike around her and she laughed maniacally.  
"The lightning is a good effect, but it gets old." I said.  
She let out a hmph.  
"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" The mayor commanded.  
Three armored guards flew up to Nightmare moon.  
"Back you foals!" She said as her eyes began to glow, and lighting struck all of them.  
She turned into the smoke from before and flew through the doors.  
Rainbow Dash pulled out of Applejack's grip and chased the smoke cloud.  
"Come back here!" She shouted.  
"Night time... Forever?" She said between pants.  
Twilight ran out of the building.  
I decided to follow her.  
"Twilight?" I asked, but got no response.  
We arrived at the library and she put Spike down on his bed.  
He woke up for a moment.  
"We gotta stop Nightmare!" Ha said before falling back asleep.  
Twilight used her magic to pull a blanket over Spike.  
"You've been up all night Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." She turned the light out.  
I stayed upstairs. Spike is kinda cute when he sleeps. I wonder if he ever had a we-  
*CRASH*  
The noise came from downstairs.  
I flew down to see Twilight throwing books out of the shelf.  
"There's a first to everything I guess." I said, partly to myself, partly to Twilight.  
"Now isn't the time for jokes!" Twilight said, annoyed.  
"Okay, what are you looking for?"  
"Something that could give me a clue as to where he Elements of Harmony are!"  
Suddenly, Rainbow Dash, what I like to call, Got up in Twilight's grill.  
"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare moon huh? Are you a spy?"  
Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash back by the tail.  
Applejack sighed."Simmer down, sally."  
"Yeah, cool your beans B****." I said, crossing my hooves.  
The three ponies looked at me with confusion.  
"A what?" Applejack asked.  
"I'll explain later. Carry on."  
I'll have to remember ha ponies don't know about any curse words.  
"She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going' on. Don't ya Twilight?"  
Out of nowhere, and I would also like to point out he fact that there was no sound of anything opening before Rainbow Dash barged in, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walked behind the two.  
Twilight looked at the ponies.  
"I read all about the prediction on nightmare moon. Some mysterious objects called the elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are," Twilight looked outside at the moon(Which seemed to be visible from every window.)  
"Where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"  
I noticed Pinkie looking at a book.  
"The Elements of Harmony: a Reference guide!"  
Twilight headbutted her out of the way.  
"How did you find that?" Twilight asked, obviously shocked by Pinkie Pie finding a book that was in her own library.  
"It was under E!" Pinkie said, bouncing around.  
"Oh." Twilight said quietly.  
She pulled out the book from the shelves and began to read it.  
"There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only five are known."  
Seven? I thought that there was only six? Oh well, dimensions, am I right?  
"Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth and seventh are complete mystery's. It is said, the last known location of the five elements, was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now, the Everfree forest."

one fifteen minute walk later...

"The Everfree forest?" The group said in synergy(Look it up, and no, not the game.)  
"Oh come on! It's just a forest! Manticores are slow! We got two pegasi that can outrun a few at a time!" I said, flying in front of the crowd.  
"Wee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie said.  
"Not so fast." Twilight warned.  
"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."  
"No can do, Sugar Cubes. We sure ain't letting' any friend of our's creepy place alone."  
Twilight seemed a bit... surprised at the word "Friend".  
"We're sticking' to you like candy on a caramel Apple."  
And that's how you talk in Texas.  
"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" Pinkie exclaimed.  
She and Twilight were behind a bit, with me.  
"What? Those things are good!" Pinkie said, catching up with the group.  
I landed next to Twilight.  
"You gotta admit, they are pretty good." I joked, flying ahead to the group.

another fifteen minutes later...

"So... none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked with fear in her voice.  
"Heavens no! Just look at this place. It's dreadful!" Rarity replied.  
"And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack added.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked curiously, but scared.  
"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow dash approached fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, and it looked like the pony version of the dinosaur.  
"Rainbow! quit it!" Applejack scolded, but to no avail.  
"Cause everypony who's ever came in. Has never. come. OUT!" Rainbow scared the three ponies to death.  
Suddenly, the cliff we were on collapsed, and I tried to fly away, but a rock had hit my wing and might have broken it.  
"Aaaaghhhh!" I screamed in pain as the rock hit my wing.  
"Impact!" Fluttershy yelled, flying down to my aid.  
"I got this! Help the others!" I insisted.  
"But your wing!"  
"I'm fine, help the others!"  
Fluttershy hesitated, but flew down to help.  
I looked down to s a branch string enough to hold my weight.  
"Here goes." I said to myself, rolling over, which caused a wave of pain to go through my body as my wing was under me, and grabbed the branch.  
I looked down again, to see Applejack holding Twilight by the hooves, keeping her from falling.  
They began talking.  
"Are you crazy?" I heard Twilight yell.  
Then, she dropped. I knew that Fluttershy and Rainbow would catch her, so I looked for my own escape route.  
PLAN!  
"You okay up there Impact?" Applejack shouted from down the cliff, which I had just noticed was a steep slide, then turned into a drop.  
"Yeah. I can get out of this just fine." I shouted back, readying myself.  
"What are you gonna do?" Twilight asked suspiciously.  
I released my branch and began sliding down the slope rather quickly.  
I was nearing the fall.  
I jumped off the broken remains of the cliff, resisting the urge to flap my wings.  
Hit the tree, hit the tree, hit the tree...  
I landed in the tree, but was unlucky enough not to be able to grab anything, and land on a branch.  
The branch had a meeting with my stallionhood.  
I groaned in pain as I fell of the branch onto my stomach.  
"Impact! oh my goodness are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Nope." I said, painfully.  
"Let me help you. Where does it hurt?" She asked sympathetically, and helped me to my haunches.  
"Is my right wing broken?" I asked.  
"Oh, my. Yes it's very broken. Is that it?"  
"No. but you can't really do anything to help it."  
"Oh. I understand." She said, flying off for a moment, before coming back with leaves and sticks.  
"This should help until you get a real cast." She said, wrapping my wings in leaves and keeping them straight with sticks.  
"All better. Well, soon." She said, standing back up, but in an awkward position  
We heard a roar after that.

five minutes later...

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe, Whoosh!, me and fluttershy loop De looped around and Wham! Caught ya right in the nick of time." Rainbow Dash boasted.  
"Yes Rainbow, I was there. And I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" She was cut off by a creature with a lion's body and a scorpion's tail.  
"A Manticore!" Twilight yelled.  
The Manticore roared at us with it's claws up.  
"We've gotta get past him!" Twilight said.  
"No, really?" I said sarcastically.  
It pounced up to Rarity and swiped at her, but she avoided it and bucked him in the face.  
"Take that you ruffian!" She taunted, before the manticore roared in her face, blowing her hair back.  
"My hair!: She yelped, and ran to the back of the crowd.  
Fluttershy said something quietly, as the Manticore chased Rarity, only to be stopped by Applejack.  
"Yea haw! Get along, little doggy!" She yelled, obviously having more fun than Rarity did.  
Well, up until the Manticore threw her off.  
As she was flying through the air, she crossed Rainbow.  
"All yours, partned."  
"On it!" She replied, and flew towards the manticore.  
Spining around the manticore, she created a rainbow colored tornado.  
The Manticore simply swung his tail down and clothes lined Rainbow Dash, who landed in front of me.  
"DIBS!" I yelled, flying up to the manticore.  
"Hey Broseph!" I yelled.  
The manticore looked at me, and charged at me.  
"Come at me BRO!" I yelled before jumping out of the way, causing the manticore to hit the wall.  
He stumbled back a bit, but other then that, nothing.  
"Ah crap." I said, getting flicked back by the manticore.  
"Impact!" Twilight yelled.  
I looked up to see the manticore pawing the ground, about to charge.  
I got up hastily, and joined the group.  
The group charged at the manticore, before Fluttershy jumped infront of us.  
"WWWAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT!" She yelled.  
Like I said. There's a first for everything.  
She walked up to the Manticore.  
"Shh... It's okay." She said, sniffing it's hand.  
The manticore looked surprised, then went back on all fours.  
He showed his hand to Fluttershy.  
There was a thorn in his pad.  
"Oh, you poor little baby."  
"Little?" Rainbow questioned.  
"Now, this might hurt a little for just a second." Fluttershy said, and pulled the thorn out of the Manticore's paw.  
The beast, roared, and picked up Fluttershy.  
"Fluttershy!" The group yelled with synergy.  
The Manticore began licking Fluttershy's hair while purring strangely.  
Fluttershy giggled.  
"Oh, your just a little baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!" Futtershy said in the voice you use on babies.  
We all smiled and walked past he manticore.  
Twilight waited for Fluttershy.  
"How did you know about the thorn?" She asked.  
"I didn't. Sometimes well all need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy said with her hair sticking back like she had just fallen a few kilometers face first.  
Twilight smiled at this, and caught up with the group.

ten minutes later...()

"Ugh! My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck!" Rarity complained.  
Just then, we passed into an almost pitch black part of the forest.  
"Well, I didn't mean that literally."  
That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" Twilight said.  
The ponies started mumbling about bumping into each other.  
"Oh wait, I think I stepped in something." Applejack said.  
Fluttershy screamed.  
"It's just mud." Applejack assured, before walking right into a tree that had a monstrous face.  
I had to admit, these trees were a bit scary.  
Only a bit.  
Everybody screamed at once, except for me.  
Was I the only one here who could see the difference between a tree and a monster?  
Pinkie Pie began giggling. Thank the lord.  
She was making funny faces at one of the trees.  
"Pinkie, What are you doing? Run!" Twilight shouted.  
Really? Even I'm not that stupid. She's a friggin' unicorn librarian!  
"Oh girls, don't you see?"  
"Oi! I'm here!" I said.  
I swore, I heard the instrumental to Giggle at the ghosties play.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down!"  
"Tell me she's not." Twilight sighed.  
"Oh she is. And she ain't stopping!" I said, moving along with the beat next to her.

"The darkness and the shadows,  
They would always make me frown!"

"Not you too, Impact!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'd hide under her pillow!  
From what I'd saw!  
but Granny pie said,  
that wasn't the way,  
to deal with fears at all!"

Pinkie Pie had started bouncing in a circle around the group, so I thought, why not?  
"Than what is?" Rainbow Dash asked, giving her an even better opportunity to sing.

"She said, Pinkie!  
You gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears!  
You'll see that they can't hurt you cause laughter makes them disappear!  
Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Pinkie laughed at a tree, and the face poofed away.

"So! Giggle at he ghosties,  
Guffaw at the grossly,  
Crack up at the creepy,  
Whup it up with the weepy,  
tootle at the kooky!  
Snortle at the spooky!"

"Tell that big fat scary face to take A hike and leave you you alone and if he thinks he can scare you than he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna!" She began laughing her head off.  
"Laugh!" She finished.  
We all started going in a laughing fit, and fell on the ground.

Some minutes later...

We had still been laughing, as we came across a raging river.  
Pinkie had stopped suddenly, causing the ponies to pile up behind her.  
"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked.  
There was a loud crying from another part of the forest.  
We peeked through a few bushes to see a sea serpent throwing a tantrum.  
"What a world! What a world!" He said, slamming his hands down on the river.  
"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?" Twilight asked. It actually sounded hilarious on my end.  
"Well, I don't know! I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this, tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my, beloved mustache, clean off!" The serpent said, bending down so the ponies could see his face, which had an orange mustache, except one side had half a mustache.  
"And now, I look simply horrid!" The serpent fell into the water, resuming his balling, and sending a wave of water on everybody.  
"Oh, gimme a break." Rainbow Dash said quietly.  
"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack said.  
Rarity ran between them.  
"Why, of course it is! How can you be so insensitive?" Rarity said, walking towards the serpent.  
"Oh, just look at him, such lovely, luminescent scales!" Rarity kiss-flanked.  
Now the thing here is, that Rarity was completely dry when she spoke to the sea serpent, yet she was soaked when he threw a fit.  
Magic much?  
He sniffed.  
"I know."  
"Your expertly swopped mane!"  
"oh I know, I know!" The serpent said, pulling his hand through his hair.  
"Your fabulous manicure!"  
He gasped.  
"It's so true!"  
"All ruined without your beautiful Mustache!"  
"It's true I'm hideous!" The serpent whined.  
"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" She said, pulling a scale off the serpent.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?"  
Rarity held up the sharp scale.  
"Rarity, what are you-" Twilight was cut off by a cutting noise.  
The serpent fainted.  
Rarity had cut off her tail.  
She threw the scale away.  
She then mended her tail with the serpent's mustache with magic.  
The serpent chuckled in delight.  
"My mustache! How wonderful!"  
"You, look smashing." Rarity said.  
Twilight walked up to her.  
"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail!"  
"Oh, it's fine my dear, short tails are in this season. Besides, It'll grow back."  
Rainbow Dash leaned in to Twilight.  
"So, with the mustache."  
"we can cross now. Let's go!" Twilight said, walking into the river before being picked up by part of th serpent.  
"Allow me!" He said, creating arches so we could cross.

Ten minutes later. Again.

"There it is! The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said happily before sh started galloping towards the ruin.  
"Twilight! Wait fer' us!" Applejack said, running after her.  
Suddenly, Twilight fell forward, barely keeping herself from falling from a cliff.  
"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash joked.  
Pinkie let out a sigh.  
"Now what?"  
"Duh." Rainbow said, flapping her wings and flying to the other side.  
"Oh yeah."  
Rainbow had been a little while just to tie something.  
"Rainbow! What's taking so long?" Twilight shouted over the gorge.  
We looked across to see ponies wearing darkened versions of the WonderBolt's outfits.  
"Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them!" Twilight said before fog separated us from rainbow.  
A minute later, Rainbow Dash flew across the bridge.  
"Good job, Rainbow." Twilight cheered.  
"See? I'd never leave my Friends hangin'" Rainbow said as we crossed the bridge.  
We walked inside the ruins to see a large formation holding five stone spheres.  
"Come on Twilight, Isn't this what you've been looking' for?" Applejack said, as she stared at the stones.  
I trotted up to the pillar as Fluttershy and Rainbow moved the Elements.  
I noticed writing on the pillar.  
"Twilight! You might want to see this!" I called her over.  
"What is it?" She asked, cantering over.  
She began to read the passage out loud.  
"When the six fall, seven will rise to prevail, causing evil to flee, and suffer in hail."  
"I'll keep it in mind." She said, walking back to the circle of five elements.  
"One two, three, four... There's only five. Where's the sixth one?" Pinkie asked.  
"The book said, 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed.' But it didn't say anything about the seventh..."  
What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.  
"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Twilight replied.  
"Stand back, I don't know what will happen." She warned, and we all listened, taking a few steps back.  
Twilight's horn began to glow with magic.  
"Come on now y'all, sh needs to concentrate." Applejack said, leaving the building, followed by me and the others.  
I heard noises come from the room.  
"Twilight!" We all yelled, running in just in time to see Twilight jump in a purple tornado and disappear.  
The group started mumbling in a panicked way.  
"Twilight! Where are you?" Applejack said, not yelling, just speaking normally.  
"Really Applejack? Your aloud to yell!" I yelled.  
There were lights beaming out of the windows from a nearby ruin.  
"There!" Rarity yelled, pointing to it.  
"Come on!" Applejack said, running out with me and the rest of the gang.  
We ran to the castle ruins in time to here Nightmare's maniacal laughing.  
"Well, your wrong!" We came in to hear Twilight say. the ponies took formation.  
"Because the elements of Harmony are right Here!" Twilight finished.  
Suddenly, shards on the ground around Nightmare's hoof began to glow with pink, white, blue, orange, and red.  
They shot up off of the ground.  
"What?" Nightmare Moon whispered in disbelief.  
"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the element of Honesty!"  
The pieces glowing with orange flew over to Applejack and circled around her.  
"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness!"  
The pieces glowing in pink surrounded Futtershy.  
"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger! Represents the spirit of laughter!"  
The pieces glowing in blue flew around Pinkie Pie.  
"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!"  
The pieces glowing in white surrounded her.  
"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"  
The shards covered in red circled around Rainbow Dash.  
"And I'm here for the show!" I said.  
"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every thing you threw at us!"  
"You still don't have the sixth OR Seventh Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare said desperately.  
"But it did. A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you. To see you. How much I cared about you." Twilight looked at me.  
"And don't worry Impact, your no different." She joked.  
"The spark ignited inside of me. When I realized that you all..." She turned towards Nightmare.  
"Are my friends!" As she said that, two different stones appeared from the sky.  
"You see Night mare moon, When those elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth and seventh element. The elements of Magic and Confidence!" When Twilight said the last words, the two stones began to glow, as everybody's shards turned into necklaces, Twilight's landed on her head, and the new one broke and began to fly towards my neck, turning into a necklace, and pulling me into formation with the rest of the ponies.  
Suddenly, Twilight's eyes where glowing white, and a rainbow shot up and flew towards Nightmare moon.  
I was able to speak. Now I'm gonna get punched for saying this but here goes any way...  
"Hey Nightmare Moon!" My voice sounded amplified.  
"Insert skittles joke here!" I yelled, as Nightmare moon was struck by the rainbow.  
When the light cleared, everypony was on the floor.  
I was the first to get up, with adrenaline still in my veins.  
"Ugh... My head." Rainbow dash said, rubbing her head.  
"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked.  
"Oh thank goodness!" I turned to see Rarity with a fully grown tail, styled and everything.  
"Oh, why Rarity, It's so lovely." Fluttershy said.  
"I know, I'll never part with it again!"  
"No, Your necklace. It looks just like you Cutie Mark."  
"So does yours!"  
"Look at mine, Look at mine!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing next to Applejack.  
"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow said.  
"Gee, Twilight. I though you was just spouting' a Lotta hooey. But I reckon, we really do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack said.  
A light beamed through the room.  
"Indeed you do." Princess Celestia said, walking in from a door that appeared out of nowhere.  
The sun began to rise.  
We all bowed, all except for Twilight, who ran up to hug her.  
"Princess Celestia!"  
"Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student." Celestia said, hugging her.  
"I knew you could do it."  
"But, You told me it was all an old ponytale."  
I see what she did there!  
"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her."  
We had all gotten up now, and were happy to see the Princess.  
"But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another as well."  
"Princess Luna! It has been a thousand years since I had seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, Little sister."  
"Sister?" We said.  
"Will you accept my friendship?"  
We were all leaning close, and Pinkie had actually managed to fall over.  
Princess Luna ran into he sister's wings.  
"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"  
They both began to cry.  
"I've missed you too."  
We heard Pinkie Blowing her nose and crying from the moment.  
I looked over to see Pinkie's tears arching away from her.  
She suddenly stopped.  
"Hey! You know what this calls for?"  
Awww snap son.  
Somehow, we went to the park from the middle of the Everfree forest in a split second.  
Explanation: It's magic, I don't have to explain crap.  
"A Party!" She shouted, throwing her hooves in the air.  
A carriage arrived carrying Princess Luna and Celestia, Twilight too.  
Spike ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
We bowed are heads as flowers were thrown and a flower wreath was put over Luna's neck.  
Twilight seemed a bit sad, and Celestia walked over.  
"Why so glum, Faithful Student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to you studies in Canterlot?"  
"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."  
"Spike, take a note please."  
Spike took out a piece of paper and quill.  
"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree, that the Unicorn Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings, from her new home, in ponyville!" The Princess finished, and we all ran over to Twilight, cheering.  
"Thank you Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!"  
"Isn't this exciting? Are you exited? Cause, I'm excited!"


	6. Pinkie Pie style

I opened a poll on my profile page! Be sure to vote!  
Some of my friends asked for Their ponies to be in the story, so here it is.

Chapter 5

I was walking about ponyville, helping the Cakes with some deliveries.  
"Up next..." I said, pulling a note out of my saddlebag.  
"For the new pony in town, Eh? I'll be sure to act as high as possible as a Pinkie Pie substitute." I said to myself, laughing at my own joke.  
The address was actually to Sweet Apple Acres, and not a house.  
I walked to the Acres anyway. Hey, maybe one of Applejack's family members were mistook for new ponyville...ians.  
Big Mac was plowing the fields and I heard hooves slamming against trees in the background.  
However, they were more frequent this time.  
"Howdy there, Impact!" Big Macintosh greeted me, friendlier than before.  
"Hey. I have a delivery of cupcakes. To 'The new pony in town'. I wasn't given a name." I said, checking the note a second time.  
"Well, there is a new pony here. She's out bucking trees with Applejack." He said, panting heavily.  
"Danke." I said, trotting to the acres.  
I saw Applejack talking with a mare with bright magenta fur and a mint green mane.  
"Goats? That's interesting. We get our milk from cows here in ponyville." Applejack said.  
"Well, Alot of things are 'interesting' from where I come." The magenta pony replied in a voice that sounded all too familiar.  
"Scuse' me! Are you new here?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" The pony replied.  
"I've got a delivery from the Sugar Cube Corner. Oh, right I almost forgot."  
I began bouncing towards the new pony.  
"Welcome to ponyville! Free cupcakes!" I said in a Pinkie Pie voice, pulling the box of cupcakes out of the saddlebag and in front of the pony.  
I shook my head as if I were coming out of a trance.  
"Alright, now that that's sorted out, I'm Impact Point." I held up my hoof.  
Instead of shaking my hoof like most ponies, she bumped it with her own.  
"Dragon. Dragon Scales. It's a pleasure." She said.  
"About time somepony hoof bumped. It's like nopony knows what it is." I joked.  
Scales seemed to have realized something, because her expression was blank, and she was silent.  
"Yo Dragon Scales... Y'all right?" I asked, waving a hoof in front of her face.  
"Yeah, it's just... you sound like somepony I knew before I came here." She said, shaking her head.  
"One of those feelings I guess. Enjoy you cupcakes." I said, leaving the orchard.  
And that's that. I trotted back to the Corner.  
"Did you get them all?" Pinkie asked with a large grin.  
"Sure did. I'm a pretty good Pinkie Pie." I joked.  
"I bet! See you later!" She said as I left for my house.  
I did a little thinking(Like I said, There is a first for everything) as I walked.  
I wonder if they have cocaine in Equestria... That would explain Pinkie Pie's behavior. But what am I saying, it's never boring with Pinkie around!  
"Impact!" I heard Scales call.  
I looked back to see her running towards me.  
"You okay?" I asked. Had she gotten into trouble on her first day? Well, I'm surprised I didn't.  
"No, It's just... you... hoof... pegasister..." Scales said between pants.  
Another human? That was fast.  
"Breathe, okay. Your a..." I stopped, looking around dramatically.  
"Human?" I finished.  
"Yeah, We knew each other on earth!" She said loudly.  
"Shh! Come with me, I have a place. We can talk alone there." We walked to my house ad I locked the door behind me.  
"Okay, now you can talk." I said, turning towards her.  
"Do you not remember my voice?" She asked.  
"Olivia?" Was it her? How did she get here?  
"Yes, it's me. Did you forget already?"  
"Mm... possibly." I joked.  
You see, Olivia was a great friend I had had before, well. This happened.  
Sure, we had our falling outs, be we would always make up.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Well, I might have stumbled through a hole in time and space..."  
"I'm gonna bring in Barrack Obama at this rate." I joked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I opened those 'holes' and didn't close them, alowing anything to ge through. They close, eventualy."  
"Oh, wow. Nice."  
"Yeah well, I can't change dimesions anymore so, your stuck with me!" I said, putting my hooves in the air.  
She giggled at my joke.  
"Different dimension, same Chris."  
"Unfortunatly so, but anyways, I'm going shopping, want to tag along?" I asked, reaching for a black robe from my closet.  
"Sure."  
I looked at the piece of clothing in my mouth with a confused look, before throwing it up and it landing on my shoulders.  
"Why do you need that?"  
"Mares. They see me with you, we're both dead." I said, chuckling a bit at the thought of me and Olivia running from a group of crazed mares.  
"Well, let's hit the road." I said, opening the door.

half an hour later...

I noticed Olivia was extremely energetic, and was trotting a bit fast.  
"You just drink five monsters or something?"  
"No, I'm just energetic I guess."  
"Well, I know what to do about that." I said.  
"And what is that?" She asked me, one eyebrow raised.  
"Just wait..." I said, looking behind me to see that a group of mares were close behind us.  
"Slow down." I said.  
When at leats one of the mares were in eyeshot, I pulled my hood off.  
The whole group gasped, and one of them fainted.  
"Ladies, meet my new friend, Dragon Scales." I said, moving out of the way so the mares could see Scales.  
"Hi." She said quietly, knowing what was to come.  
The mares all pounced at her, before she galloped away.  
"And that's how Equestria was made!" I yelled as she turned a corner.

Back at home...

Today was chore day.  
I had to clean up any mess I made, rake the leaves and such.  
And Twilight used her magic to... motivate me?  
"Let's go, Impact! Only a few more bottles and you'll be done with upstairs!" She shouted as I picked up the numerous mountain Dew bottles I had littered around my room.  
"I got it, I got it, geez..." I complained, and she procceded to take a bottle I had thrown away, and hit me over the head with it.  
"Ow..." I said quietly as I rubbed the back of my neck.  
It had taken a while, but after a while, I finished. "Done!" I proclaimed.  
Twilight double checked my work.  
"Okay. Now you just need to finish raking the leaves." She said, going outside, holding a rake with her magic.  
"Right." I said, picking up the rake from the air.  
I had done at least five piles of leaves and began to get thirsty, so I went inside to get a drink.  
I heard giggles and the rustling of leaves outside.  
Finishing my glass of water,(Because Twilight permitted alchoholic or caffinated drinks during chore day.) and went outside.  
All the piles had been ruined, and my rake was nowhere to be seen.  
I walked near a ruined pile of leaves, before feeling something under my front hoof throw itself up, casuing something wooden to hit my face.  
I heard the same giggling from the side of my house.  
"Skittles!" I shouted, running towards the side of my house, to see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie running from my house.  
"This ain't funny!" I yelled, returning to my work.

three hours of raking later...

"Finnaly!" I yelled, and dropped the rake.  
I went inside and, of course, opened up another bottle of Mt. Dew.  
I needed to stretch my wings a bit, so I deceided on a little fly, after all, the sun was out, the bird were flying. And I had just spent my day cleaning. I'm taking a fly no matter what the weather is.  
I flew up and took in a breath of fresh air.  
There's somehing about cleaning that doesn't make the air so fresh.(Again, Magic of Equestria. Don't have to explain anything.)  
During my flight I saw Rainbow talking to a griffon, and investagated.  
"Oi! Skittles!" I shouted as I was landing.  
"Hey Impact!" She replied.  
"That took me hours to finish. I wasn't laughing."  
"Calm down, you sound like an old man!" Rainbow giggled.  
"I'm in my twentys!" Whatever, your Rainbow Dash, I ain't gotta forgive you. Who's this?"  
"This is Gilda. We were buds in junior speedster."  
"Hey, whats up?" Gilda asked in a deep tone.  
"You should know, your up there all the time." I joked.  
Rainbow giggled a bit, while Gilda didn't react at all.  
"Tough crowd. I gotta go. See ya, Skittles!" I said, flying off.  
I know who this is gonna turn out.  
I flew to town to get some fruit.  
Man, The things I could change when I'm around here...  
Gilda, is one thing that I could change. A good talk with me should change her feelings a bit.  
I changed the whole plot of the show by adding basicaly a whole new characater...  
I'll think of some other stuff later.  
I had been flying for a while until I came across a market place.  
I tasted the sweet apple in my mouth already.  
I landed, and noticed Gilda and Rainbow dash also.  
Should have known.  
I noticed Pinkie Pie drinking a milkshake sadly, if it was possible.  
"Hey Pinkie. Whats got you in the dumps?" I asked, taking a seat across from her.  
"Twilight thinks that I'm being a Jelly-welly with Rainbow Dash." She pouted.  
"Jelly? Gilda is a jerk. You don't have to be a genious to know that."  
She giggled at my insult to Gilda.  
"Yeah, but she is just Rainbow's friend. What if I tell Rainbow and she gets mad at me. Then she won't want to be my friend at all..."  
"It's all right, Rainbow is the element of Loyalty. She'll understand."  
"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing her hoof in the direction of a stall.  
Granny Smith walked up to the stall, looking at an apple, when a brown feathery tail popped out of the batch of apples.  
"It's a rattler! A rattler! Run for your lives!" The old mare jumped up, her legs creating blurred circles where they are supossed to be, but when she landed, she was moving at about five miles an hour.  
"That Gilda is a meanie!" Pinkie said.  
Gilda walked past the crowd that was staring at Granny Smith and swiped an apple from a basket with her tail.  
"A meanie and theif!"  
I noticed Fluttershy walking a family of ducks across the road.  
"Your clear mama duck."(D'Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!)  
Gilda had bumped into Fluttershy.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The pony said in a quiet tone.  
"Watch were your going!" Gilda yelled in the ponies face.  
Fluttershy made herself look smaller.  
"I-I-I'm sorry..."  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Why don't you just watch where you goin', Doofus!"  
Fluttershy was backing away from the raging griffon.  
"But-b-b-but, I-I"  
Gilda inhaled deeply, and roared into fluttershy's face, causeing the shy little pony to cry and run away.  
"That's it." I said, cantering towards Gilda.  
"Hey!" I yelled at the griffon who was about to take off.  
"Hey, Impact. What are you here to do, make a bad joke?"  
"How original. However, no, I was going to tell you, that if you don't back off my friends, then I will buck your beak off, and shove it up you half-eagle half-lion butt, and if you do anything like it again, I'll make sure nopony will be able to recognize you as a griffon. Hear me?" I said in an intimidating voice.  
"Your friends with that loser?" Gilda began laughing her head off...  
...Up until the point at which I bucked her in the face, giving her a black eye.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I get the point." She said, flying off.  
"She isn't going to do a thing I told her to do. Any ideas?" I said, taking a seat again.  
"I'm gonna have to do this Pinkie Pie style!"

And by Pinkie Pie style, she meant throw a party.  
"Welcome, Welcome!" Pinkie said, greeting the party members.  
Applejack had struck up conversation with Rarity.  
"Who's this,'Gilda' I've heard nothin' about?"  
"I hear, she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash, A griffon, so rare."  
Twilight was speaking with Flutershy.  
"You've met Gilda right? Whats she like?"  
Fluttershy pawed he ground.  
"Oh, um well... I'll tell you later, Twilight" Fluttershy walked over to Pinkie Pie, who was still greeting guests.  
"Um, Pinkie Pie, About this party for Gilda, do you really think i's a good idea? I mean,-"  
"Don't worry your pretty lile head about mean old Gilda, Your auntie Pinkie Pie has got it all taken care of." Pinkie said, patting Fluttershy's head.  
"I'm a year older than you."  
"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my sganature Pinkie party! And I really, truely, sincerely, hope your welcome here amongst all us pony folk!" Pinkie said, holding out her hoof.  
Gilda slowly reached out to grab Pinkie's hoof...  
...And was electrocuted when she did.  
The whole party laughed at Pinkie's prank.  
"Oh, Pinkie Pie... The old hoof shake buzzer! You are a scream!" Rainbow dash said.  
"Er... yeah, good one, Pinkie Pie." Gilda said, barely hiding her annoyance.  
"I want you to meet my other friends!" Rainbow said, walking away.  
"Right behind you, Dash!" Gilda said, before leaning in close to Pinkie Pie.  
"I know what your up to!" She whispered in Pinkie's ear.  
"Great!" Pinkie said, smiling.  
"Ugh, I know what your planning."  
Pinkie did her, "Giggle-snort-Giggle"  
"Well, I hope so! This wan't supossed to be a suprise party!" She said, smiling even more.  
"I mean, I've got my eye on you!"  
Pinkie Pie, went up to gilda's face.  
"And I" Her eyes bulged out almost a centimeter from Gilda's face.  
"Got my eye on you!" Pinkie finished.  
"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda! A long time dear friend of Rainbow Dash's. Let's honor her, and welcome her to ponyville!" Pinkie said, hugging Gilda.  
The ponies cheered lightly for Gilda, and Rainbow Dash put her hoof around her neck.  
"Please, Help yourself!" Pinkie said.  
Gilda eyed the vannila lemon drops.  
"Vannila lemon drops! Don't mind if I do!" She said, plucking one from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.  
Instead of the "Mmm" Most ponies expected, (I had already tried the drops.) Gilda suddenly, spit out flames, which Pinkie used to roast a marshmellow.  
"HOT!" Gilda yelled.  
Rainbow Dash giggled.  
"G! The punch!" She advised the scrambling griffon.  
Gilda grabbed a glass of water, but instead of pouring into her mouth, the water spilt to the floor."  
Hot lemon drops, and a dribble glass! Pricless!" Rainbow dash laughed, and the party guests joined.  
The griffon ran over to a functional glass, and drank it in one gulp.  
"Yeah, Halarious." The griffon rolled her eyes.  
"Hey G! Look, presents!" Rainbow said, pointing to a table with about five gifts wrapped up.  
Gilda ran up to the table with a huge grin, and picked up a cylender.  
She pulled off the wrapping with her teeth, and a few paper things flew out, puffing her feathers up.  
"Spittin' snakes! Somepony pulled that prank on me last month!" Applejack chuckled.  
"Ha, Ha. I'd bet I know who that was!" She said bitterly.  
"You do?" Pinkie Pie said, fluttering her eylashes.  
Time had gone by with a break in the pranks.  
"so, Pinkie. What's going to come of all this?" I asked Pinkie.  
"It's a surprise!" She said, and began bouncing to a different part of the room.  
"Cake time, Everypony!" Pinkie came back with a cart holding a cake.  
"Can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked.  
"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles. She is the guest of honor." Twilight said.  
Gilda came sliding into spike, elbow first, knocking the dragon away.  
"Exactly!" She said, inhaling deeply.  
When she blew out the candles, but then they reapeared. this repeated about five times.  
"Relighing birthday candles, I love that prank!" Spike said.  
"Now, I wonder who could have done that?" Pinkie said.  
"Yeah, I wonder." Gilda said darkly.  
We heard Spike's mufled voice from the cake.  
"Who cares? this cake is amazing!" Spike said, popping out of the top.  
Gilda looked furious.  
"Hey G, Your not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow asked.  
"No way, Dash! Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."  
"Come on then, Let's have some cake." Rainbow said, cantering to the cake.  
Pinkie took a bite of the cake before being pulled in by an eagle's claws.  
"Hey Y'al! It's pin the tail on the pony!" Applejack said.  
Let's play!" She finished.  
"Oh, my favorite game! Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked.  
A she was about to pick up herself, Gilda came and swiped it form the ground.  
"Well, I am the guest of honor, I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said, walking over to the poster.  
"Yeah, Gilda should definatly go first! Let's get you blind folded." Pinkie said, as Spike jumped on Giilda's back and blid folded her.  
"Hey, What are you doing?"  
"We're spinning you around so we can pin the tail on the pony! Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail!"  
"'Now just walk straight ahead and just pin he tail' Yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda turned around, and began walking away.  
"Wait! The poster is this-"  
Gilda slipped on a piece of cake that had been left on the ground(Blasphemey!), and began sliding straight forward, into the kitchen.  
When she walked out, the tail was in the shape of a mostache.  
"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie joked, causing everyone at the party to laugh.  
Gilda must've snapped then, because she roared in rage.  
"This, is your idea of a good time? Never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in my life! And Pinkie Pie, You! You are queen lamo with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times more cool than the rest of you together! Come on, Dash, we're bailin' on this pathetic scene."  
"Who says dweebs anymore?" I asked outloud.  
Rainbow dash didn't move from her spot.  
"Come on Rainbow Dash! I said, We're leaving!"  
"You know Gilda? I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party."  
"What?" Gilda said, shocked.  
"Ooh." Was Pinkie's only word.  
"So I guess I'm queen lamo."  
"Come on, Dash, Your joshin' me!"  
"Really Gilda! Who says that stuff?" I continued, but with no answer.  
"They weren't all mean't for you specificaly, it was just on luck that you set them all off."  
"I should have known! That dribble cup had rainbow Dash written all over it!" Pinkie Pie said.  
"No, way! It was Pinkie Pie! She set up this party to trip me up! To make a fool of me!"  
"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude! I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down!"  
Pinkie also added, "Screw pony anatomy! I turn my head on it's a ball and socket joint!" And turned her head upside down.  
"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself.  
I Couldn't resist it.  
"OOooooohhhhhh!" I said from the crowd.  
"You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends! If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new 'cool' friends, someplace else."  
The griffon growled.  
"Yeah? Well, you... you are such a flip-flop! Cool one minute, and lame the next. When you decied not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." And with that, the griffon left.  
"Not cool."  
"Wow, Talk about a party pooper." Spike said.  
"I'm sorry everypony for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awsome party you put on for her." Rainbow apolagized.  
"Hey, if you wanna hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Pinkie joked.  
"I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?"  
"No hard feelings!" The bumped hooves, which resulted in both of them being shocked.  
"Hey Pinkie, Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who missjudged you." Twilight apolagized.  
"It's okay, Twilight, Even you can't be a super-smart-smarty-smart pants all the time. Come on everypony! There is still a whole lot of party to finish!" Pinkie said, jumping.


	7. Way back home

Chapter 6

Warning! There will be hoof collides with stallionhood pain in this chapter!

I sipped some of my mountain Dew.  
I was bored out of my mind, and because Twilight was having a sleep over with the girls, she kicked Spike out for the night, and I let him stay here, I couldn't do my... stuff.  
It was raining heavily outside, and thunder could be heard every so often.  
"So, she just kicked you out?" I asked, as we sat on the couch.  
"Yep."  
"Harsh. Well, you got me." I said, patting him on the back.  
"Yeah, thanks. hand me a bottle, will ya?"  
I grabbed a dew and tossed it to him.  
"So, Twilight calls you a baby dragon, but you aren't?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah. It's comlpicated." The dragon replied simply.  
"A taste of my own medicine." I chuckled.  
"There's got to be something we can do!" Spike threw his arms in the air.  
"Well... there is a few things I had in mind." I said, smiling crazily.  
"Like what?"  
"Follow me." I said, grabbing my black robes and trotting outside, before stepping back in, soaked.  
"Never mind." I said, shaking myself off.  
He giggled at my stupidity.  
"What were you gonna do?" Spike asked, still laughing.  
"I was gonna get Snowy to help us with it, but we can't now."  
"Why Snowy?"  
"She's the only unicorn I know that would do me a favor."  
"Well, the sleep over lasts the whole week, so you should have enough time."  
I nearly spit my drink out.  
"A whole week? That's insane." I said, blinking.  
"What's on... this thing?" Spike asked, pointing to the TV.  
"No channels yet. I'll figure it out eventualy." I said, sighing.  
"Any books?"  
"Just a few. You probably won't like them."  
"Why?"  
"They're not about real things."  
"I love fake stuff!" Spike said, jumping up.  
"Well then, go get em'."  
Spike ran to the bookshelf, looking for a book that sounded interesting.  
I fell asleep, despite my numerous Bottles of energy.

five hours later...

I woke up with the smell of smoke in my nostrils.  
There was no sound of rain hitting the roof anymore.  
I looked and saw that Spike had moved from his spot.  
I got up and felt a bit hungry, so I went to the kitchen...  
...to see Spike panicking and running around the kitchen with a flamingl of uncooked macaroni on the stove.  
"Impact! The macaroni set on fire!" Spike yelled, running around the room.  
"Geez, calm down." I said, picking up the pan.  
"It's just a small flame, your a dragon for god's sake." I continued Putting my hoof on the small flame, snuffing it out.  
"Ow. It is hot though." I said, calmly.  
I had been burned in the chest by flamethrowers before, this was nothing.  
Spike halted his panicking.  
"Yeah, I knew that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Why didn't you just wake me up?"  
"I didn't want to annoy you."  
"Don't worry about annoying me. It never lasts." I chuckled, grabbing a frozen pizza from the fridge.  
"How about I make us a real dinner."  
"Awsome!"  
"Than I can show you what I was talking about before."  
I heated up the pizza and we began to eat.  
"So, why do we need a Unicorn?" Spike asked between bites.  
"You'll see." I said, not saying another word.  
We finished our meal and I put on my slightly soggy wet robes.  
I opened the door to see a rainbow above the Sugar Cube Corner.  
"Not bad, Skittles." I said to myself.  
"What was that?" Spike asked.  
"Nothing. Come on, let's get going. Hop on." I said, lowering my back so Spike could jump on.  
He jumped on my back, and I was suprised at how much he weighed.  
"How does Twilight do this every day?"  
"Dunno." Spike said, shifting his weight.  
We walked to Elizabeth's house and knocked on the door.  
Snowy's husband answered it.  
"Hey there. You want Snowy?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
The pony walked away.  
Soon after, Elizabeth came to the doorway.  
"Hi Impact, Spike." She said politely.  
"You want to do something awsome?" I asked, smirking.  
"Alright, what?" She asked.  
"Well, the mane six are having a slumber party, and we need your help with sommething."  
"I see... What do you need me for?"  
"I'll tell you when we get back home."  
"Oh, fine!" She said, leaning back.  
"Honey, I'm going out for a while! Be back, love you!" She said, blowing a kiss to her husband.  
Spike made a gagging motion wih his claws.  
"It's not disgusting, Spike. Grow up." I said, hitting him lightly.  
Elizabeth came outside with a smile on her face.  
We arrived at my house in five minutes.  
"So, what are we doing?" She asked.  
"We're gonna mess with the girls."  
"How?"  
"Do you know this spell?" I asked, opening a scroll.

Third person POV

"Truth, or dare?" Twilight asked Applejack.  
"Truth." She replied.  
"Okay, umm... What have you dreamed of doing with Impact?" Twilight said.  
Applejack looked nervous.  
Sometimes, it sucked being the Element of honesty. She thought to herself.  
Pinkie Pie giggled."What? Too embarasing?"  
"Maybe. But don't act like you've never thought something about somepony!"  
"Applejack, darling, Cupcakes don't count." Rarity joked.  
The girls laughed.  
"You still never answered the question, Applejack." Twilight pressed.  
"Alright, fine. Well, there was this one time I had dreamed about me and Impact goin' out, and then he invited me over for a drink," Rarity cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear about this! I am not one for vulgar acts." She said.  
"Okay, fine. Applejack, you pick somepony." Twilight said, sighing.  
Rarity noticed a vase shaking slightly.  
"Uum... ladies?" She said, pointing to the shaking vase.  
The grils stared at the vase, and it shot up, throwing itself in the middle of the circle of mares.  
Twilight let out a scared yelp.  
Fluttershy covered her face with her hooves.  
"Yo! What's up?" A firmiliar voice shouted.  
The ponies looked around to see a slim pony in a Suit. But what stuck out the most, was his lack of a face.  
The ponies screamed in horror, and the faceless pony joined them.  
The mares seemed confused.  
"Ha, ha, I got you there, didn't I?" The pony began a laughing fit.  
"What are you doing in my house?" Twilight screamed.  
"Just stoppin' by. thought I'd join the game." He chuckled.  
"Well, you weren't invited, so beat it!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the pony.  
"At least let me introduce myself. I, am Slendermane. You can call me Slender for short." the pony extended a hoof.  
The ponies shook it and took a few steps back.  
Rainbow Dash seemed to be a bit annoyed, and Slender noticed this.  
"Gee, Skittles, why so sour?" He asked.  
The ponies looked annoyed instead of scared.  
Twilight stepped forward.  
"Impact. Why?" She asked.  
"Who? Well, I've gotta go, kay? See ya!" The pony said, tentacles coming out of his back, launching him out the window.  
"You ruffian!" Rarity said, before Twilight's horn began to glow.  
She closed her eyes.  
Then, Slendermane came back from the broken window.  
He sighed and Twilight turned him towards the mares.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
Her horn stopped glowing and Slendermane was dropped to the ground with a groan.  
Her horn returned to glowing and Impact apeared from where Slendermane was.  
Twilight sighed.  
"What? Me and Spike were bored." He said.

Impact's POV

"You need to calm down, geez." I said, sighing.  
Twilight still seemed anoyed.  
I stood up, only to take a hoof to the shoulder.  
"Spike, we've been caught. You too, Snowy." I said, calling into the room, but not to be answered.  
"If you left me here, I swear, I will-" I was cut off by another hoof in the shoulder, only harder.  
"So, becasue you were bored, you mess with us by diguising yourself as some pony with no face?" Twilight scolded.  
"Basicly." I said, before Twilight riased her hoof.  
"Okay, Okay. Besides, not all of you are mad by me being here." I said, looking at Applejack.  
The earth pony blushed slightly.  
" was here since the game started." I said, before getting another punch from Twilight, but this one was to my face, sending me head back.  
I stood there on two hooves holding my snout.  
I was completely covered because I had been in the dimension long enough to develop fur around the, nevermind.  
I looked at the group, when Rainbow walked up to me.  
"Hey, Skittles. You?" I said, letting go of my snout.  
She stood up on two hooves, pulled back her left hind leg, and kicked.  
Right. Into. My. Stallionhood.  
"Twice!" I shouted, kneeling down, holding my groin.  
"Watch yourself, cause next time, you might be losing em'!" She said before returning to all fours.  
I stood up, a tear in my eye.  
"Before you do anything, I just want to say," I began before flying out the window at high speeds.  
"Ruffian!" Rarity called out again.  
I was to far away for Twilight to use her magic, so all they could do is send Rainbow.  
I saw a Rainbow fly past me, and Rainbow Dash came from in front of me.  
"Hey." She said calmly.  
"Heh. Hi there." I said before going straight down, and up again, causing Rainbow Dash to spin as I flew past her.  
"You get back here!" She yelled, racing towards me, barely catching up.  
I Quickly straightened out, and Rainbow followed.  
"I'm sorry!" I said.  
"What?" Rainbow replied, confused.  
I waited for her to get next to me.  
"I gotcha now!" She said, looking at me.  
"Yeah, well. Clothesline, Skittles!" I said, before holding my hoof out beside me and stopping myself, causing Rainbow to be stopped on my arm.  
"Sorry." I said, before flying to my house.  
I opened the door.  
"Spike!" I yelled, closing the door.  
"Yeah?" He called, stiffling a laugh.  
"You come here right now!" I screamed.  
He walked into the room.  
"Yes?" He said, smiling.  
"You and Snowy left me. Alone with enraged mares. six of them, to be exact." I said, quite mad.  
"And? You got out fine, you'll live!"  
"I wish I could say the same for my unborn fillies!" I shouted.  
"Your what?" Spike seemed confused.  
"Twilight will tell you when your older." I said, facehoofing.  
"Oh! That, right Don't worry, I already know."  
I Raised my eyebrow.  
"Aren't you a bit... young?"  
"Yeah, well. That's what happens when you leave out movies." Spike chuckled.  
I'm SO Good with kids.  
"I'm going to bed." I gave up, walking up the stairs, tired. 


	8. We want the darkness, Jackie

Chapter 7

One week later...

"He saw what movie?" Twilight screamed.  
"It wasn't really a movie, It was just p-"  
"I know what it is, why did you let him see it?"  
"I just left it out! Hey, think of it like this, he was going to know eventualy, so it's just like using a spell that makes him age more."  
Twilight stared at me with daggers.  
"Okay, Okay, sorry. Just make sure you set some boundries for the kid."  
She walked back inside, not saying a word.  
"Glad thats over. Now, what's on the list?" I said to myself, pulling out a peice of paper from my saddlebag.  
"Meet Vinyl Scratch with record of music from earth, Get food from store, visit Cloudsdale, and then go back home." I read the list outloud.  
I flew around for a bit, before coming across a house that had dubstep blaring from inside.  
"Sheild your ears brothers!" I said, going to the house's door and knocking.  
The door opened to a white Unicornwith Blue hair.  
"Do I know you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope." I said with a smirk.  
She continiued to look suspicious.  
I pulled out a record from my bag.  
Her eyes widened as she saw the black disc.  
I gave it to her, and she ran off to somewhere in her house, before coming back with an excited look on her face.  
"So, Who's the artist?" She asked happily.  
"Moi," I said.  
"Really? I'll tell you what I think!" And with that, she slammed the door shut.  
"That was fast." I said to myself, walking away.  
"Now, up next-" I was interupted by a distant explosion, that made me stumble back a bit, despite it's distance.  
There were screams from where the explosion began.  
I flew to the scene and saw a huge crater, at least the size of the palace, in the middle of town.  
"What the heck happened here?" I whispered to myself, shocked that something like this would happen in ponyville.  
I saw the mane six aproaching the crater with caution.  
"Hold up!" I said, holding up a hoof.  
"Impact? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.  
"Oh, you know, just investigating a huge crater in the middle of town, not much." I smirked, looking back at them for a moment before turning back.  
I aproached the crater slowly, crouching down.  
I heard a groan from within the smoky hole.  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" I said into the smoke.  
"You sound firmiliar." I heard a gruff but feminine voice say bitterly.  
I stood there, silent, waiting for the voice to show itself.  
Then, a griffon came from the smoke.  
She had black fur with a yellow head and red eyes.  
"Yes, I remember you. Chris? Or, is it Impact now?" The griffon smirked.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Do you not remember me? I am your friend, as I would tell the police, Jackie." She said.  
Jackie. She was my most hated enemy in my old life. She had made many atempts to break a bone, and occasionaly almost kill me.  
"What are you doing here, Jackie?" I said, pawing the ground.  
"Just here to... finish what I started." She said, smiling evily.  
"Chris? Jackie? Impact, whats going on?" Twilight asked nervously.  
"I'll explain later." I said, pawing at the ground more.  
"Royal gaurd! Explain yourself!" Two Royal Gaurds said, aiming spears at Jackie.  
"Me? I'm just here to settle some business with my old friend." She said, waving her hand at me.  
"Can we just finish this already?" I said, tired of sitting here and talking.  
"Oh, fine." Jackie said, throwing a claw at the gaurds.  
They both screamed, and dropped to the ground, holding they're heavily bleeding faces.  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
She pulled her claws back, and I jumped away in time to avoid it.  
I took one look at the Gaurds and saw that they had stopped they're strugling and they had stopped breathing.  
"What? The chances are you'll get lucky and you fall unconcious before the blood loss kills you." She said, continuing her swipes.  
I was backing up with each swipe, and was getting tired.  
"Impact!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell, before slamming into Jackie.  
"I know you, Back home everyone thought you were g-" Rainbow interupted her with a hoof to the face.  
"Man, that's one hit for a tiny little candy colored horse." Jackie taunted, and clawed down Rainbow's left wing, causing her to fall back, screaming in pain.  
I flew at her, flying full speed.  
She seemed suprised at my recovery and was knocked on her back.  
I slammed my hooves into her face before she kicked me off, a hand on her eye.  
She removed her hand to show that she had a black eye.  
"I wonder..." I heard Twilight say.  
Suddenly, Jackie picked me up by my throat.  
"Now, back to business." She said, pulling her claws back again.  
"Why do we have to fight? Can't we just party?" Pinkie said, popping her head up between me and the evil griffon.  
Jackie raised an eyebrow.  
I coughed, what, barely being able to breathe and all.  
"Yeah, I mean I could go for a few cupcakes right now." I joked, despite the life and death situation.  
She glared at me, and back to Pinkie.  
"Or some cake!" Pinkie exclaimed.  
"Listen, I know this is a bit extreme, but I'm being choked to death by a griffon right now, So nothing personal."  
The griffon looked at me as Pinkie left.  
"Oh, well, except for the fact that I hate you, so yeah."  
The griffon looked even more suspectful.  
I did the only thing I could think of at the time, and sneezed.  
Right in the Jackie's face.  
She dropped me to the ground and sumbled back, wiping her face.  
I coughed, and breathed in sweet air.  
"Twilight, can you summon a weapon or something?" I asked, standing up.  
"Well, I can get something from the library." She said.  
"Good enough." I thought for a moment.  
"Broomstick." I said.  
Twilight raised an eyebrow, but closed her eyes and her horn began to glow.  
Then, A broomstick was flaoting infront of me, and I took it.  
"Why a broomstick?" She asked.  
"Just cause." I said, turning towards Jackie.  
She looked at me, and began laughing.  
"You expect to beat me with that?" She laughed more.  
"Nope. I just really wanted to do this for a long time." I said, putting the broomstick in two hooves.  
"Alright you feathery screwhead, listen up!" I began.  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You see this?" I said, walking closer to her.  
"This, is my BROOMSTICK!" I yelled, slamming the wooden stick against the side of her head.  
She spun around, and fell on her face.  
I dropped the broomstick and went to all fours.  
The ponies stared at me.  
"Man, I gotta show you Army of Darkness." I chuckled.  
Twilight galloped over to Rainbow Dash, and I followed.  
"Rainbow? Can you hear me?" Twilight asked the pegasus.  
Dash moaned, and moved slightly.  
"Her wing." I said, crouching down.  
"Can you move?" Twilight asked.  
Rainbow shook her head.  
"She can barely talk. Let me carry her to the hospital." I said, about to pick her up.  
"Wait. Be careful of her wing. It looks broken, or worse, almost detached." Twilight siad grimly.  
I nodded my head.  
If Dash lost her wing...  
The sadness that would come from her.  
I picked her up gently, and put her on my back.  
I gently walked to the hospital.  
When I entered, A nurse rushed to my side.  
"Be careful of her wing. It might be broken, or almost detatched." I repeated Twilight's words.  
The nurse noded her head and slowly took Rainbow off my back.  
"We'll be sure to tell you when she can take visitors." The nurse said, walking to a room.

Thirty minutes later...

We all came in the house.  
"Sit down, I have to show you something." I said, and they all took a seat.  
"Okay, what happens here, must stay here, got it?"  
They all nodded.  
"Alright. Now, your probably wondering what this thing is." I said, motioning to the TV.  
"I got this from another dimension. Now, observe." I said, opening a mini-rift.  
I pulled out a necklace out.  
"This let's me change form for each dimension." I said, holding up the necklace.  
I twisted the edge of the jewel in the center, and I began to glow brightly.  
My form began to change, from pony, to human.  
They all gasped.  
"This, is what I really look like." I said, motioning myself.  
The ponies stared at the strange creature on his hind legs.  
"Weird, huh?" I chuckled.  
I wriggled my fingers a bit. Something about them that wasn't as awsome as having hooves.  
"I know one pony who would be green with envy right now."  
I twisted the edge of the jewel again, and turned into a pony once again.  
The ponies blinked, and Twilight seemed to become interested in the new species.  
"Huh? Well? What do you think?" I said, widening my arms.  
"Hmm... Interesting." Twilight said.  
"Well, your choice of clothes is a bit heavy." Rarity said.  
"You should look at human anatomy." I said, chuckling.  
"I think that they look great." Fluttershy said quietly.  
"Thanks. Now, can we get back to business? Okay. You see, I found a scythe in my own dimension, and apperently, it opens parts of the world, and let's you travel between dimensions. Cool huh?"  
Twilight never took her eyes off the necklace.  
"Heh. Yeah, it's interesting, how you just twist this, and you change forms. It must do something with your atoms or something." I said, trying to sound smart.  
She giggled at my petty attempt at inteligence.  
"Sure. Sure it is." She said.  
"Well, I should probably tie Jackie up, hmm?"  
"That reminds me, why did she call you Chris?" Twilight asked.  
"That was my name before I came here."  
"Strange name."  
"Not where I come from. Where I come from, Twilight Sparkle is a strange name."  
Twilight raised her eyebrows.  
"I'll see you later." I said as I walked outside.  
"Okay, let's see how much a griffon weighs?" I said to myself, looking for the best way to pick up the unconsious griffon.  
This should work. I picked her up, with her head on my back, and stomach on my shoulder.  
I walked out of the crater with the griffon on my shoulder.  
" Good god, your heavy!" I said to noone in specific.  
I took her unconcious body to the house and slumped her on the chair.  
"Okay, now where is that rope?" I thought out loud, looking in closets, and cabinets.  
I took the rope from a cabinet and tied Jackie's her to the chair.  
Now I have to make sure she doesn't break out. And I have to stay up.  
All.  
Night.  
Long.  
"MOUNTAIN DEW!" I yelled, running to the kitchen.  
I took at least five large bottles from the refridgerator.  
I took a chair and turned it around so that the back was facing Jackie.  
I sat down in the chair backwards, so I was facing the unconcious griffon.  
"So, what did you think about the broomstick line?" I asked, just to keep myself from being bored.  
The griffon stirred a bit, but didn't comepletely wake up.  
"Well, you seem close to waking up. You want some?" I said, holding up a bottle of Dew.  
"Okay then, fine." I said, taking a huge chug of the bottle.  
The griffon mumbled more, this time being slightly more audible.  
"You, insane... griffon... move... just... me..." The rest became inaudible.  
"Wake up! Come on!" I said, not wanting to stay up all night.  
She shot her head up, eyes wide.  
"What the?" Jackie seemed suprised.  
"Good morning! Well... Good afternoon!" I said happily.  
Jackie began rocking the chair, trying to break the rope.  
"Don't try that, I had Twilight enchant it so it only breaks when you say some magic word." I said.  
"Screw you!" She shouted.  
"Want something to drink?" I asked, ignoring her rage.  
She sighed. "Fine..." She gave in, holding up a hand halfway, due to being tied up at the elbows.  
I grabbed a cup and poured the drink into the cup, and gave it to the griffon.  
She was barely able to take a drink.  
"Gotta do watcha gotta do, you know?" I said, chuckling.  
"Yeah, yeah." She said, trying to wave me off.  
"So, I was gonna say something important, but I forgot, so just wait a second." I acted like I was thinking.  
"Oh yeah! So, how did you get to Equestria, hm? Your definatly no pegasister, so why did you come here?"  
"You know why, idiot. I wanted to get back to beatin' you down."  
"You seem to have forgoten my first question."  
"I came from one of those things you open. The black holes you know?"  
"Really? I need to close those things That seems to be a very popular mode of transportation."  
She chuckled.  
"Well, I guess I could give the show a try." She joked.  
I patted her shoulder.  
"Well, Your not so bad once you get on your good side. Besides, the princess would send you to the dungeon for bringing violence to Equestria anyway." We both laughed.  
I trotted over and uncut the ropes that had bound her.  
She felt her wrists and sighed.  
"Thanks." Sh said simply.  
"Okay, okay, calm down, geez..." I joked.  
She chuckled, and hugged me.  
"Good enough?"  
"Yeah, sure." I smiled.  
"Hey, you can change forms right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"If I turned into a pony, would you turn into a griffon?"  
"Sounds fun, actualy." I said, taking the necklace from it's strongbox.  
"Put this one and twist the edge once."  
She did just that, and she slowly began to glow, and her glow turned from the shape of a griffon, to a pony, and when the glow subsided, she was a black pony with a red head.  
"How do I look?" She asked, posing.  
"Like a pony version of you."  
"I mean my mane and stuff."  
"Oh, Your black with a red head."  
"Hmm... your turn." She said, tossing me the necklace.  
I put it on, and twisted it.  
I felt a tingling sensation at the base of my wings.  
I looked at my hooves to see an eagle's claws.  
"Nice." I looked at my wings, and saw that they were much longer, and were red, like my mane.  
"Me?"  
"Your red with a green head." She chuckled.  
"Right, well give me a mirror, will you?"  
"Yeah sure." She walked away, and came back with a mirror perching precariously on her hooves.  
"You know you could just hold it in your mouth, right?"  
"Yeah, I knew that." She said, hoofing me the mirror.  
I held it in front of me and smiled.  
"I look pretty sexy though." We both laughed at this.  
"Whatever you say, Redfoo."  
"Well, we got a Princess to explain to so hand me the-" I looked at her to see that she had the necklace in her mouth.  
"Nope." She put the necklace on and twisted it, turning her back into a griffon.  
"And why can I not have the necklace?"  
"Because I'm obnoxious." And with that, she stuffed the necklace in some loose feathers.  
I sighed.  
"Going around ponyville as a griffon. Great. What if ponies think that we're together?"  
"So?" She grinned.  
I sighed again.  
"Never mind. It's your fault if you end up being chased out of town by mares who are smart enough to know that it's me." I said, chuckling as We left for the palace.


	9. Eptic fail

"Can't we just fly to Canter, whatever it's called?" Jackie complained.  
"Nope. You be annoying to me, I get you back. So take it."  
She sighed.  
"It's called karma, get used to it. You've got quite alot of bad karma, so I thought I would help."  
"Yeah, you just wanted an excuse to annoy me." She waved me off.  
"How do you not like being a griffon? I look awsome, I have fingers, I have a beak, and some other stuff." She began, counting with her fingers.  
"That's not a very big list."  
"Okay, well, you can flick people off. That's a trait for things with fingers." We both chuckled.  
"Only three miles away." I said, smirking.  
She groaned.  
"Calm down, your not gonna die."  
"You sure?"  
"No. Not at all."  
We both laughed.  
"Won't it take a while though, three miles?"  
"Not if we fly."  
"But you said we aren't flying,"  
"Exactly."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"So,-"  
"Yes, thank you!" I said, throwing my arms up.  
She sighed again, and continued walking.  
Thats just how I roll.

Four hours later...

We finaly arrived at the palace, and Jackie fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"You okay?" I asked, helping her up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, taking a breath.  
"Good, cause you have a Princess to explain to." I said, pushing her into the palace doors.  
"I'll come with you to the Throne room. Good luck, and whatever you do, never mention bananas, Kay?"  
She raised an eyebrow, but walked into the main room, and I followed.  
There were gaurds on every door.  
"Whats with the guards?" Jackie asked.  
"Oh, you know, just the two princess's who raise the sun and moon everyday, you know, no big deal." I chuckled.  
"Oh, Yeah."  
"Here it is!" I said, pointing to a large doorway with the Equestrian symbol on the front.  
"Thanks for walking me. Be back in a second."  
"Good luck. And remember, if she offers you a banana, run!" I said as she walked through the door.  
I stood against a wall for a while, and started to get bored.  
There were several gaurds who passed me now and then.  
Well, Rainbow Dash might not have as much luck, but I was made for things like this.  
A gaurd walked past me.  
"Hey, buddy." I whispered.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm on duty, sir." He replied.  
"Well, so am I. You seem like a stallion that could use a little less stress." I continued whispering.  
He turned towards me.  
"And?"  
"You know, the good stuff. My business partners always tell me, 'He's the best buyer. Willing to pay anything.'"  
He smiled at me.  
"What you got?"  
"You just got Rick rolled!" I shouted, getting the attention of the gaurds in the room.  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, thats just how I roll!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.  
He walked away, an annoyed look on his face.  
The gaurds looked at me.  
"Sorry, geez." I said, waving them off, going to my origional stance against the wall.  
The gaurds returned to being gaurds, staring onto what seemed to be nothing.  
Soon after, Jackie stepped through the door.  
"Let's hit the road." She said.  
"How was it?" I asked.  
"Fine. She is actualy really nice when you get to know her."  
"Well, yeah, she isn't really evil or anything." I chuckled.  
We left the palace.  
"Let's get this over with." She said bitterly.  
"Nah, I fell like flying." I said, taking off.  
She raced to my side, slowing.  
"Yo." She said, waving to me.  
"Nice weather we're having, Eh?" I said as we came flew above the clouds.  
She looked at the clouds in aw.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, staring at the clouds.  
"Sure is." I replied.  
"You know, being here in Equestria ain't that bad."  
"Yeah, once you figure out how to not fall on your face when you walk, it's pretty cool." We laughed.  
"We should be right above the house" I said, slowing to a halt."  
"That was fast."  
"Much faster than walking, eh?"  
We lowered ourselves to the ground, and saw my house.  
"See ya later, Chris." She said, waving.  
"Hold up, One, Try not to call me Chris in public, and two, Your forgetting something."  
"You want another hug?" Jackie chuckled.  
"Nope. My necklace, please and thank you."  
She pulled the necklace from her loose feathers and held the jewelry out.  
I grabbed it.  
"Easier than I expected."  
"I guess I had a change in heart." Jackie said.  
"See you later." I said, going inside and closing the door.  
I turned around to see Twilight on her hind hooves, reaching for a book on my shelves.  
The fact that I hadn't been expecting anything to be in my house scared me enough to cause myself to jump to the floor.  
Twilight was equaly suprised, and fell.  
"Who are you?" She shouted, getting up.  
"Woa, calm down." I said, putting the necklace on and twisting the jewel.  
"Oh, Impact." She said.  
"What the hay were you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
She slightly blushed.  
"Well, I was curious about the different types of books humans had, so I kind of snuck into your house." She said, blushing even more.  
I chuckled.  
"You could have just waited you know."  
"Oh, right. I guess I just really wanted those books."  
I walked over next to her.  
"Which one?" I asked.  
"Well, I didn't have anything in mind. Just like, five?"  
I chuckled. "Take what you want." I said, waving to the bookshelf.  
She got back up on her hid legs and reached for a book.  
"Let me help." I said, and pulled the book off it's shelf and put it in Twilight's saddlebag, which was resting on the couch.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Why couldn't you just use your magic?"  
"I might have gotten into your refridgerator and had a few bottles of... scootch, I think it was called."  
I face hoofed.  
"It's called scotch, and it's a type of liqour." I chuckled.  
She shook her head a bit.  
"Well, I haven't destroyed anything yet." She chuckled.  
She continued to pull books off the shelf.  
"That should do it!" She said, clopping her hooves together.  
"Alright then, will you be okay walking yourself home?"  
"I should be fine. I have dandelion wine every once in a while."  
"Well, this stuff isn't dandelion wine, it's scotch."  
"Well, I'm fine." And with that, she walked off to the library.  
I closed the door.  
"What now?" I asked myself.  
I pulled open a mini-rift and dug around for a while.  
Suddenly, I felt something sharp clamp down around my hoof.  
"Ow!" I pulled my hoof out of the rift.  
Attached to it, was an Eptic robot.  
The pain went away as he softened his grip.  
"Well there you are! I haven't seen you in months!" I said, trying to pull him off of my hoof, but to no avail.  
"Come on now, you can't be there forever."  
He growled a bit, but jumped off my hand.  
"Thanks, bro." I had gotten him when I visited a dimension that loved Dubstep. Don't ask me what it was called, I was messed up.  
He must have been able to smell me or something, because he knew it was me.  
"You hungry?" I asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Where did you get your food from then, huh?"  
He threw his head in the rift.  
I joined him, and saw a large pile of glowsticks.  
"Oh. You eat glowsticks?"  
He nodded his head.(Well, his whole body.)  
"That's conveinient." I said, pulling my head out of he rift.  
This robot had a strange appetite. From glowsticks, to Records, to electricity, to the sound waves dubstep gives off.  
Oh, and ecstasy.  
"Well, how has your life treated you?" I asked, taking a seat next on the couch.  
He jumped nexted to me and nodded.  
"Good." I sat there, doing nothing.  
I wonder...  
"Hey Eptic, feel like a walk?" I asked.  
He raised a mettalic eyebrow.  
"Okay, fly?"  
He still looked at me.  
"There will be records."  
He jumped up on my back and began making electronic noses.  
"I take that as a 'Yes'?" I said, walking out the door.  
We walked to Vinyl's house, and it was, for once, not blaring with music.  
I knocked on the door.  
Vinyl opened the door.  
"Hey! What do you need?" She asked happily.  
I turned around to show Eptic, sitting on my back happily.  
"Woa. What is that thing?" She asked.  
He jumped off my back and began sniffing.  
I turned around quickly and picked him up in my mouth.  
"I call him Eptic." I said, muffled by his cold metal.  
"Cool. Isn't that what you called one of your albums?"  
"Yeah." I said.  
Eptic began kicking, trying to get himself out of my grip.  
I put him down, and put a hoof on his head, careful not to break the dome that had his small brain inside.  
"Do not eat any glowsticks, records, or pills, Got it?"  
He nodded his head, and I released him.  
He ran around the house, sniffing things.  
"He's kinda cute." Vinyl said, unententionaly getting the attention of the small robot.  
He ran up to her, his eyes growing large.  
"Aaawww." She patted his head lightly.  
He smiled and returned to investigating the house.  
"Why would he eat glowsticks and records?" She asked.  
"Not sure. He is a robot that symbolizes some, if not most of my dubstep."  
She nodded.  
"Mind if I come in?" I asked.  
"Oh, no, not a bit." She moved to the side and I trotted in.  
Inside I saw a large set of speakers, one large one surronded by four smaller ones, and small speakers in the corners of the ceiling.  
"Wow. That's quite the set up you've got there."  
"Yeah, it costed me most of my pay that I get in two or three gigs, and that's quite alot." She said.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Your record was awsome!"  
"Thanks. I call it Mayhem." Eptic, come sue me.  
"Sweet. Lemme get your bits." She said, and cantered up her stairs.  
I noticed Eptic doing something with the Speaker system.  
"Watcha doin'?" I asked, aproaching him.  
He was stroking the speaker with his eyes half closed.  
Wow. This little guy is so strange sometimes.  
"Hey buddy?" I said.  
He continued to stroke the Stereo, getting closer to the Speaker.  
I extended a hoof out, and he only turned around a growled, and continued.  
Vinyl came downstairs with a bag of bits in her mouth.  
"Here you go." She said, giving me the bag.  
She looked beside me.  
"What is he doing?" She asked, suprised.  
"Some thing with the speakers."  
She blinked, and tried not to focus on the scene before her.  
"Just ignore him. Maybe he'll stop or something."  
She seemed to have trouble listening to that, because she continued to stare at the robot.  
I turned around, and saw Eptic, literaly, humping the stereo system.  
"Eptic? Can you do that another time, please and thank you?" I asked.  
He turned around and growled, and continued.  
We both stared at the scene before us.  
"I should probably try to do something, right?" I said.  
"Yeah." Vinyl replied.  
Suddenly, a loud boom came from the speakers, blowing all the furniture in the room back a few inches, and dubstep began playing from the Stereo.  
"I grabbed Eptic and pulled him away from the Stereo set.  
Ha gnawed at my hoof, but to no avail.  
I winced as he bit.  
"Really, bro?" I said.  
Vinyl turned off the stereo.  
"I should get going." I said, walking to the door.  
"Bye." Vinyl said, closing the door.  
"What were you thinking?" I scolded.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"You can't just go humping something in somebody else's house!"  
He nodded.  
"Yeah right! You don't care where you do it, do you? Well, I do!" I shouted.  
Several ponies watched.  
"Now you look here, mister! I'll let you do whatever when you move out, but for now, I'm the boss!"  
He nodded, more sincere now.  
"Good." I said as I put him down and walked to the house.  
We arrived when it was getting dark.  
"Alright so, We have a few hours till' bed so! What do we have to do?" I asked Eptic.  
He shrugged and hopped on the couch.  
I looked around.  
Phone!  
"Check this out." I said, picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
I put the phone to my ear, waiting for someone to answer.  
"Hello?" A mare said.  
"Hey. Um... about that pizza I ordered, It was supossed to come with anchovies, not peparroni."  
"I'm sorry sir?"  
"You heard me! My bucking pizza, is COVERED with peparroni! I asked for bucking anchovies! What, do they look the same to you guys or something? Idiots!" I yelled.  
"Sir, you have the wrong number, this is an insurance business, not a pizza street."  
"Is that so? Well you know what? SCREW YOUR INURANCE BUSINESS!" I yelled, slamming the phone down.  
Eptic let out robotic laughter as we fell to the floor, cracking up.  
"Let's get some food, I'm starving." I said, walking to the kitchen.  
I opened the freezer and got out some pizza, heated it up, and waited for it to cool.  
"So, what do you feel like, hm?" I asked Eptic.  
He began playing deadmau5.  
"You got it." I grabbed a record from a shelf and out it in a small stereo.  
The electronic music began playing, and Eptic swayed with it.  
"Glad you like it." I began eating the pizza at my seat.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm starting on a second story tonight, so bear with me. 


	10. Trouble with Vinyl

Chapter 10

My hangover slightly faded after lunch, which was at three O' clock.(Very late for me, I'll have you know.)  
I took a walk to clear my senses, and left Eptic in his onw little mini-rift full of Glowsticks.  
The pegasi had done a good job of clearing the sky today, and the sun was high in the sky.  
Oh yeah... I guess I should try that sometime.  
"Woo Hoo!" I heard a boyish, but female voice cheer.  
I looked around to see Rainbows fading across the sky, following Rainbow Dash.  
"Twent five! Twent five tricks and counting!" I heard Spike say.  
I walked over to the dragon, and he was walking with Twilight.  
"I thought Unicorns were only supossed to have a little magic that matches their special talent!" Spike finished.  
"True, but for ponies who's talents are for cooking, or singing, or math, but what if a unicorn's special talent IS magic?" Twilight said.  
"Like you, Twilight! And you know a ton of magic." Spike said.  
"Hey there, everypony!" I said, jumping next to Spike.  
Twilight's eyes widened, and she smiled nervously.  
"Gang way! Comin' through!" I heard a colt yell, before two colts ran past me and Twilight, and knocked Spike away with them.  
The ponies stopped abruptly, and the purple dragon was launched away into something.  
"Haven't you heard? Theres a new unicorn in town!"  
"She's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" I heard the second, shorter, more stubby colt say.  
"Gee, Lee Tockar much?" I thought outloud.  
The ponies looked at me strangely.  
"Nothing, nothing." I said, waving them off.  
"Really?" Twilight said nervously.  
"Aw no way! That owner goes to Twilight here." Spike said, making Twilight blush a little.  
"Where is this unicorn?" She asked, becoming serious again.  
"Oh, she's in the town square! Come on!" The first slim, tall unicorn said, who I pressumed was Snail, due to his snail on his flank. and dashed off.  
"Yeah! Come on!" The second colt said, who I pressumed to be snips, due to his scissor cutie mark.  
We all ran in their direction, and arrived at a crowd of ponies, who seemed to be watching a trailer, only in great condition.  
"Come one! Come all!" We heard from the trailer.  
We pushed our way to the front of the group to see Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie watching the trailer.  
"Come, and witness the amazing magic, of the great and powerful Trixie!" The trailer unfolded, and music began to play.  
Smoke spread from the floor of the trailer, and when it cleared, a blue unisorn with a white mane, a purple star decorated hat, and a matching cape appeared.  
All the ponies "Ooohh"ed and "Aaahh"ed, all except me.  
"Watch in awe! As the great and powerful Trixie, performs the most spectacular feats of magic, ever witnessed by pony eye!" She said, throwing her hooves up, and the lights darkened around her, and she set off fire works around her.  
I have to admit, those fireworks did look kind of cool, but forget that.  
"My, My, My, what boasting!" Rarity said, rolling her eyes.  
"Come on! Nopony's as magical as Twi-Twi- Hey Rarity I... Mustache!" Spike said before running off.  
"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight said.  
"Nothin' at all! Cept' when somepony goes around showin' it like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said, as Trixie summoned a buque of flowers with magic.  
"Just because, one has the ability for lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said.  
Twilight's ears flopped down.  
"Escpecialy when you got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said, and Applejack sped over to her and gave her a glare.  
"I mean, uh, Yeah! Magic Shmagic! Boo!" She said.  
"Well, Well, Well, it seems we have some Neigh sayers in the audience!" Trixie said, emphasis on the neigh.  
I see what you did there.  
"Who is so ignorant, as to challenge the magical ability, of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know, that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixe continued.  
"Just who, does she think she is?" Rarity said.  
Spike popped up beside her.  
"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is-" He was cut off by Twilight.  
"Shh, Spike!" SHe said, and pushed him out of the crowd.  
"Man, what a jerk." I said.  
"Your telling me!" Rainbow said.  
More fireworks exploded in the air, and more music began playing.  
Rainbow flew up to the stage.  
"So, 'great and powerful Trixie', what makes you think your so 'awsome' anyways?" She began.  
"Why, only the great and powerful Trixie has magic strong enough, to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie replied, and fireworks shot out of the trumpets, forming into a bear.  
"When all hope was lost, the ponies of hoofington had nowhere to turn to, but the great and powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to cave, deep within the everfree forest!" Trixie boasted, and the fireworks depicted the whole thing, well almost.  
Needs some work on flash animation.  
"Trixie really is the best in ponyville! Don't belive The Great And Powerful Trixie?" She giggled.  
"Well then, I hereby challenge you, ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers, anyone? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest Equine who has ever lived!" Fireworks and music, again.  
Twilight must have used some sort of spell on him, becasue when I looked over to him, he had a zipper where his mouth was.  
He unzipped it and fell to he ground, holding Twilight's leg.  
"Please! She's unbearable! You gotta show er' you just gotta!" He begged.  
"Theres no way I'm gonna use my magic now, Spike. Especialy since-" She was cut off by Trixie.  
"How about... You!" She said, pointing at somepony.  
"Hmm? Is there anything you can do, that the great and powerful Trixie can't?" She said.  
"I-I-uh..." Twilight stuttered.  
"Well? Little hayseed?" Trixie said, and Twilight realized that she was looking at Applejack.  
"That's it! I can't stand fer' no more of this!" She said, walking up to the stage.  
"That's it! You show er' AJ!" Spike cheered.  
Can yer' magical powers do, this!" Applejack said, and beagn spinning her rope(That had appeared out of nowhere) around her self, and made John Marston jelly.  
She finished by tossing a lasso around a nearbye apple tree, and pulled it to her mouth, eating the whole thing.  
Ponies cheered.  
"Top that, missy!" Applejack said, doing her hoof lean.(Whatever it's called!)  
"Oh ye, of little talent." Trixie began, and her hat began to glow.  
"Watch, and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" She said, and her horn began to glow brighter.  
The rope began moving around like a snake, and put Applejack in somewhat of a trance.  
The other end of the rope grabbed an apple, while th front pulled itself on Applejack's legs, wrapping aroun them and hanging her upside down.  
The apple was shoved into her mouth.  
Once again, the Great and Powerful-" I cut her off.  
"Don't even flippin' say it!" I said, walking up to the stage.  
"Oh? Whats this? A new challenger?" She said.  
"Oh, Tartarus yes." I turned to the crowd.  
"Watch, and be amazed, as the Gay, and powerful Trixie is humiliated!" I said, throwing my hooves in the air.  
The ponies chuckled slightly.  
"You think you are so funny." Trixie said.  
I nodded with a smile.  
"Watch, as I, Impact Point!" I began, mocking every step Trixie made.  
"Break a sound barrier!" I said, and began to hover closer to the Unicorn.  
"With my greatest tool... Well, second greatest." I said, standing upright again.  
"With my glorious! Head!" I shouted, throwing my head towards the unicorn's.  
Her head snapped back, and I barely did.  
"Wow, that really brings back my hangover." I said to myself, holding my head.  
The mare had walling eyes, and was rocking back and forth.  
She fell to the ground unconience.  
I chuckled, and walked off the stage.  
"Are you insane?" Twilight said.  
"Nope." I walked over to the bound Applejack and untied her, and took the apple out of her mouth.  
"We should get going." I said as I walked to my house.

Thirty minutes later...

(I have no Plot in my head, what so ever. I'd aprreciate some ideas in a PM. Thanks!)

I sighed, and threw myself on my bed.  
Eptic crawled on my stomach, and fell asleep.  
Yeah, boring right? I think I gave the Trixie mare a bruise." I chuckled.  
That's one less letter to Celestia. Thta was obviously going to turn into some life lesson, or something.  
I just can't let that happen to these poor ponies. Not when I'm here.  
Well, I suposse I could do something that had to do with annoying ponies.  
I guess that that's all I could do.  
I walked outside and towards Vinyl's house.  
I knocked on the door, and Vinyl opened it.  
"Hey Impact! You got a new record?" She said excitedly.  
"Nope. Something even better." I said, throwing Eptic into her house.  
Her eyes widened as she ducked to avoid the Dubstep loving robot.  
"What the hay?" She said.  
I laughed evily and flew off.  
"Hey! You get back here and take this glowstick head back to your place!" She yelled, and tried to run after me, but turned back to her house as she heard loud dubstep come from inside.  
"Ha ha! Another win for Chris!" I pumped my hoof.  
I landed after a few minutes of flying, panting.  
"Who's next?" I asked myself.  
"Hmm..." I rubbed my chin.  
"Aha!" I said, before I felt a tingling sensation on my hoof, and I was pulled upwards by said hoof.  
I was spun around to see Vinyl, with Eptic on her back, and her horn glowing.  
"Hi.' I said casualy and waved.  
She chuckled, and I saw that her cheeks were slightly flushed.  
Alright, playa' face, ACTIVATE!  
She held my head and spun my around by my hoof.  
I sighed, and decieded to wait.  
She chuckled more, before she spoke.  
"Your robot is fun." She said, stopping my spinning.  
"Fun? Where's my glowstick?" I said with a smirk.  
She chuckled, and dropped me.  
I fell to the cobblestone road, on the top of my head.  
"Ow. That's another return for my hangover." I said, rubbing the top of my head.  
She giggled. How can she get drunk in five minutes?  
"So, you wanna..." She began.  
"Nope!" I said, running off again.  
She held me back again, only this time, all of my arm.  
"Ugh." I sighed, hanging by my arm.

Twilight's POV

This book was so interesting! I wouldn't need it, but it was interesting to learn about how prescise Pagasi needed to be during flight. I thought it was all just spee-  
I heard screams come from outside.  
I peeked out the window, and saw Chris, hogtied, gagged and...  
Oh sweet Celestia.  
I ran outside, top speed.  
Vinyl stopped whatever crude thing she was doing and looked at me.  
I threw myself on her.  
"Hey, bookworm!" She yelled.  
My horn began to glow, and I touched Her fore head with it.  
She was ut in seconds.  
I sighed.  
I heard Chris spit out his gags.  
"Thank you so much!" He said, trying to catch his breath.  
"It's fine." I began undoing the ties at his wrists and feet.  
He stood up, shook a bit, and hugged me.  
"I can never thank you enough." He said, breathing heavily.  
His embrace was warm, his fur was soft, and he had some sort of... aura, almost. It always made me happy.  
"Umm... Twilight? You can let go now." He said, and I pulled myself away.  
I blushed hotly and looked away.  
"I should get going." He sid, and hovered away.  
I went back into the libraray, putting away my book, and going to bed.

Chris's POV

I walked home.  
Well, that was... an interesting adventure.  
I noticed the time, and decieded to go to bed.  
Finally.  
I jumped into bed, pulled up the covers, and fell asleep.

(Sorry for the short chapter! I think this might be my first case of wrier's block. Dunno. Remember, VOTE OR RAGE BECAUSE CHRIS GETS TWILIGHT! See you.) 


	11. First Date With extra science

Chapter 11

(I think it's time. I've left notes in the chapters. Nopony has voted, other than me, so... Rage at me now.)

"Mr. Sandman ooh bring me a dream! Make him the cutest that I've ever seen!" I sang, as I took a walk down the road.  
I felt unusually happy today. No reason what so ever.  
"Hey Chris. You seem happy today." Olivia said as I walked by her.  
"Thanks!" I replied, trotting down the streets.  
"Hey there!" An unfamiliar blue pony with a light blue mane said.  
"Well, hi there friend!" I said, extending a hoof.  
He bumped my hoof.  
"Nice to meet you. Name's Ocean. Cool Ocean." He said.  
"I'm Impact Point. Total party animal, dubstep lover, and mare magnet, at your service." We chuckled.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Impact. I'm a swimmer, minecr-" He slammed his front hooves over his mouth.  
"Ha ha, you good sir, have just revealed to me, that you are not of this world! Score for me!" I yelled, pumping my hoof.  
His eyes widened.  
"Don't worry bro. I know the feeling. Cept' I don't need to worry, cause' I already told the mane six." I put my fore arm around his neck.  
He chuckled.  
"It's not like anyone was around to hear it." He said.  
"Sweet. I'll see you later, I guess." I said, cantering (Welcome back!) off.  
I passed the library, and stopped for a moment.  
"Hmm..." I thought for a moment.  
I knocked on the door.  
"It's a library!" I heard Twilight's voice call.  
Oh. Right.  
I opened the door to see Twilight reading a book.(What a twist!)  
"Hey Impact." She said, not taking her eyes off her book.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to," I coughed on purpose, just to stall.  
She looked up from her book.  
"If you wanted to... er... you know..." This was the most awkward moment in my life so far.  
Her ears perked up.  
"Go... out?"  
She stood silently for a moment.  
"Yes, of course!" She replied.  
Success!  
"Great! When?" I said, a giant grin on my face.  
"I'm free all day." She said.  
"Feel like lunch?"  
"Sure! How does..." She rubbed her chin.  
"In two hours sound?" She finished.  
"Great! Where are we going?"  
"I have a place. Pick me up, okay?"  
"Got it. Two hours, pick you up, we go somewhere. Easy!"  
"See you in two hours." She said as I walked out.  
"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I got outside.  
The chances are, Twilight heard that, but no matter.  
"Where's the fire?" Somepony asked me.  
"No fire, just happiness, bro!" I said, giving him a giant hug.  
"Um..." I released him.  
"See ya!" I said, galloping to my house.  
Man, today was going to be so frickin' rad!  
Two hours, okay, what time is it now?  
ten O' clock. So I leave at around eleven fifty.  
PLAN MADE.  
"Alright, what am I gonna' be wearing." I said to myself.  
Eptic walked up to me.  
I heard fizzle from a stereo on his back.  
"What you doing?" I heard a ghetto voice come from the stereo.  
"You can talk?"  
"Oh, heck yes."  
"Sweet."  
"So, you wanted something to wear?" He said.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure."  
"Don't wear anything. Your a pony. And I doubt she wants you to wear a tuxedo if it's a surprise lunch."  
"Yeah, but what if-" He cut me off.  
"Just be yourself, okay? Don't be all 'what if I'm not good enough for her', why else did she say yes in the first place? Besides, the chances are, There's already something that's going to go down that she can write to Celestia about. I hear they make you write in cursive." Eptic finished.  
"Wow. Okay than, I'm not wearing anything."  
He chuckled. "Alrighty then."  
"So, what else should I do, huh?" I said, sitting on my bed.  
"Well, you could duct tape your wings." He said, chuckling.  
"Well, if I'm wearing something that would work."  
"Well then, go to the pharmacy or something. They must have something for wing... yeah."  
"Alright, but your coming with." I said, pulling him up and craning my neck around so I could putting him on my back.  
"Allons-Y!" I said, leaving.  
"Do they even have pharmacies in Equestria?" I said.  
"Well, they have scotch and wine so probably." Eptic replied.  
I nodded.  
"Well that was easy." I said as we came in front of a pharmacy.  
"Well? You going in?" Eptic said impatiently.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
I walked in, and saw shelves and shelves of bottles, liquids, and other things.  
I looked around for whatever I needed.  
"Look for wing anti-" I cut him off again.  
"I know what I'm looking for, don't announce it to the whole store."  
"There." He said, pointing at a bottle.  
I picked it up.  
'Anti Wing Erections'  
I chuckled, and took it to the counter.  
"Alright, that will be five bits." The stallion at the counter said.  
"You got it." I pulled five bits out of my bit purse thing.  
I took the bottle and headed home.  
"Well, that was easy." Eptic said as we walked.  
"Yeah, I thought we would spend more time looking for the pharmacy."  
We arrived home.  
I poured two pills into my hoof, grabbed a mountain dew, and chugged them down.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Eleven O' two." Eptic replied.  
"Alright, so forty eight minutes till'. I guess I should study up on something in the meantime, huh?"  
"Yeah, if you want to understand her." He chuckled.  
I grabbed a few books from the shelves.

Thirty-five minutes later...

"Wow! I didn't know I could read fast!" I exclaimed, and put the last of my five books away.  
"Your finished already?" Eptic asked.  
"Guess so. I didn't know I could read that fast." I chuckled.  
"Check the clock." Eptic said.  
"Time to hit the road." I replied.  
"Alright. Wish me luck." I said, walking out the door.  
Inhaling, and exhaling, I went off for Twilight's library.  
"Okay man, you got this." I said to myself, taking the most important walk of my life.  
Okay, a really important walk of my life.  
I arrived at the library and knocked on the door.  
Twilight opened the door and grinned.  
"Hey Twi. So, where are we going?" I said.  
"Just wait. You'll love it." She said, grabbing a coat.  
"So, how do we speak the same language?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that is kinda strange. I mean, it might be the whole 'Inter-dimensional' thing or something." Twilight said.  
"I wonder if there's a bond between earth's dimension and Equestria's. That would make sense."  
The discussion continued all the way to the resturant.  
I looked up to see the words 'The mare's dream' in large cursive.  
"Well, I should fit well here." I joked, and Twilight giggled.  
I opened the door for her, and followed her in.  
The restaurant was relatively empty, with only a few tables taken.  
"If you could just follow me to your seats, and we can get comfortable, hm?" A stallion said.  
"Thanks." I said, and we followed the stallion to a table.  
"Now, I'll be right back to take your orders. For now can I hold you over with a drink?" He said.  
"Sure. What are you having?" I asked Twilight.  
"Just water, thank you." Twilight said.  
"You sir?"  
"Just some light scotch, please." I ordered.  
"Right away, sir."  
A stallion leaned back in his chair from behind me.  
"Wuss." He whispered.  
"Oh, your calling me a wuss? A real man would say that out loud." I said out loud.  
He put on an annoyed look, and stopped his chair tipping.  
I returned to my original posture, to see Twilight raising an eyebrow at me.  
"What? He called me a wuss!" I said, making her chuckle, and lose her serious look.  
"So, what kind of restaurant is this?" I asked.  
"Just a casual place, I guess. Just don't come on Friday after seven P.M." She replied.  
"Oh, I see." I chuckled.  
(WARNING EXTREME SCIENCE HERE!)  
"So, since there isn't any magic on earth, or your whole galaxy for that matter, how does your sun and moon rise and fall every day and night?" Twilight asked.  
"Well, I may not be able to make a perfect explanation, but It'l do. You see, the sun and moon don't revolve around the earth, the earth revolves around the sun, and the moon revolves around the earth. The sun is about..." I rubbed my chin for a moment.  
"875,000 miles long, or 1,329,000 kilometers long. It's obviously bigger than Equestria's sun. The sun stays in one place, and the earth spins around on an axis, and spins around the sun. The moon is about 3,473 Kilometers long, only twenty-seven percent of the earths length. The moon actualy spins around the earth, while it spins on it's own axis. It's alot more complicated than that. I'll let you use my computer to look it up." I finished.  
"Wow, that's really interesting. So it does it all by itself?"  
"No, it has a little help with gravity. I'll talk about it later."  
"May I take your order?" The stallion had returned.  
"Yeah, I'll have a tofu salad, with a side of garlic bread."  
"Anything tofu and between two pieces of bread." I said.  
The waiter chuckled. "Of course. Our tofu burger with tomatoes and lettuce." He said.  
"Oh, and here are your drinks." He put down a glass of water and a bottle of scotch in front of me in Twilight.  
"Wow. This looks good." I said, eying the bottle.  
"So, Humans are different from equines, so, what is their..." Twilight seemed to search for the right word.  
"Biology, like?" She finished.  
I chuckled slightly. "Well, the brain is in the same place, we have smaller mouths, smaller teeth, thinner tongues, fingers, flat hands, alot of stuff. I guess I could show you some later." I told her.  
"Hm... interesting. This looks like our food." She said as the waiter came towards our table with a large platter on his hoof.  
"Your orders, sir." He said, taking off a plate with a burger on it.  
"That looks amazing." I said.  
"Your salad ma'am." He said politely, and took Twilight's bowl off the platter and placing it in front of her.  
"Thank you." She thanked him.  
"Have a nice day." The waiter said, walking off.  
I grabbed my burger and took a bite.  
"Wow! That tastes like real-" I cut myself off.  
"Real meat?" Twilight said, putting down her fork.  
"Well, yeah, except I don't eat meat very often. Just fish, really."  
"No fillies or colts?"  
"Nope. Nobody where I came from ate horse meat. Well, it was against the law anyways."  
Twilight nodded and began to eat.  
I continued to scarf down my burger.

One hour later...

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as we walked outside.  
"I told you that you'd like it." Twilight said.  
"Hey, about that human Biology thing. I have a book on it at my place."  
"Great! Do you mind if I borrow it?" She said, clopping her hooves together.  
"Not at all." I replied, and smiled warmly.  
She smiled back.  
"Let's go, shall we?" I said in an overly posh accent.  
Twilight chuckled, and walked closer besides me.  
"Sure." We walked over to the house, and had a discussion about the whole gravity thing.  
"Alright, fine! Only because of your great powers of persuasion." I joked, agreeing that she could borrow a book on gravity.  
She hopped in excitedly and pulled the two books from the shelf.  
"Thanks. Feel like walking me home?" She said, putting the books in a saddle bag.  
"Sure thing." I replied.  
We walked out, and towards the library.

Ten minutes later...

"Yeah! So then he's all 'man you drink scotch? You wuss!' and I was ticked off at that point, right? So I say, 'Boy, you best shut yo' mouth before I punch it off!' So what does this guy do? He tries to take my own bottle of scotch and break it over my head, so, I grab the bottle, and drink it all, and punch the guy out!" We both began laughing our flanks off.  
"He seriously tried to hit you with your own bottle?" Twilight said.  
"Yeah." I calmed down.  
"Well, looks like we're here." I said as we approached the library.  
"That was really fun. I hope we can do it again soon." She said.  
"I'll be sure to pester you." I joked.  
She chuckled, and thought for a moment.  
Her eyes... her beautiful purple eyes had some sort of... spark in them.  
"Well, I have to go." I said, breaking the silence.  
Again, Chris. You mess up.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Today was great. See you later." She replied.  
"See ya." I said, walking away.  
Okay, I have to admit, that went better than I thought.  
"Celebratory cupcake time!" I said to myself, galloping towards the Sugar Cube Corner.  
I burst through the doors of the bakery, and instantly smelt an oncoming sugar coma.  
"Hi Impact!" Pinkie yelled, jumping over the counter.  
"Hey Pinkie Pie! How has your day been?" I said happily.  
"A bit slow, actually!" She hopped back over the counter.  
"I'll take ten cupcakes, extra sugar!" I said, pulling out twenty bits and putting them on the counter.  
"Right up!" She said, grabbing the bits and jumping into the kitchen.  
I took a seat at a table to wait at.  
Cool Ocean walked in the bakery.  
"Hey, man!" I greeted him.  
"Hey, Impact, right?"  
"Yep. Has Pinkie met you?"  
Ocean shook his head.  
"Oh no, get out, quick!" I said, grabbing him and pushing him out.  
"What the heck man?" he said while I pinned him to the wall next to the door.  
"Hold on, Pinkie Pie is really crazy, okay? She'll plan a party that only a few ponies will stay awake for the end, and if your lucky, than it won't be an alcoholic party. Now, you go in there, and get a great party, or you wuss out and stay out. What do you say?"  
Ocean only nodded his head and entered the bakery.  
Pinkie let out a giant gasp and shot toward, and landed right in front of Ocean.  
"Your new to ponyville! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" She blurted.  
"Cool Ocean. Best swimmer in Equestria." Ocean replied, and held out his hoof.  
Pinkie bumped it with her own hoof.  
"I've seen Impact do that with some of his friends, and it's kinda cool!" She said.  
Ocean chuckled, and put his hoof down.  
"Well, I was gonna get a few cupcakes." Ocean said.  
"Sure thing! Three bits!" Pinkie said.  
"What?" Ocean looked confused.  
"It's on me." I stood up and pulled out three bits.  
"What the heck is a bit?" Ocean asked.  
"Money here in Equestria." I replied.  
"Oh, than I should probably get some, huh?"  
"Yeah. Thank god they don't have taxes here." We both chuckled.  
"Your cupcakes are done!" Pinkie said, as a bell went off, and rushed into the kitchen.  
"You getting' cupcakes too?" Ocean said.  
"Heck yeah. Extra sugar. Just for this occasion, too." I said, smiling.  
"Occasion?" Ocean questioned.  
"Yeah, first date with Twilight." I chuckled.  
"I kinda screwed up the last part, but no matter!" I said, chuckling.  
Pinkie came back with a tray full of cupcakes.  
"Here you go!" She said, putting the tray on the counter.  
I grabbed the tray and sat back down.  
"Wow, these look delicious." I said, picking up a cupcake.  
"I made one that looks like you, and I put one that looks like Twilight next to it!" She said, pointing to a red cupcake worth green and black frosting, then to a lavender cupcake with purple and pink frosting.  
I chuckled(That's happening alot.). "That's cute." I said.  
"Thanks! Don't worry about what you feel afterwards, it's just the food coloring!" Pinkie said, jumping back into the kitchen.  
I laughed at the pink ponies disregard for the dangers of food coloring.  
I dug into mt cupcake Doppler, and my mouth was filled with flavor.  
"This is great!" I exclaimed, examining my cupcake.  
"Well, why don't you try eating it instead of playing L.A. Noir with it?" Ocean said, making us both laugh.  
"Cupcakes!" Pinkie shouted, coming back from the kitchen with a paper bag.  
Ocean took it and sat in front of me.  
"So, what's in yours?" I said.  
"One pink one, a red one, and a blue one." He answered, taking each one out.  
"Nice. Check this out." I raised my head, and slammed it on top of three cupcakes, my mouth open to make a circle.  
"What in gods name did you do that for?" Ocean said, cracking up.  
I slowly eat all three cupcakes, never taking my head of the tray.  
I pulled my head up, and smiled proudly.  
Ocean was laughing so hard, he almost snorted some of his cupcake.  
"What the heck? How did you do that?" He said between breaths.  
"I have no idea." I chuckled.  
Ocean finally calmed down, and finished his first cupcake, while I finished my fifteenth.  
"Man, Equestria has some crazy stuff in it." He said.  
"Your tellin' me!" I exclaimed, finishing my seventeenth cupcake.  
"How the heck are you finishing those so fast?"  
"Not a clue. Hey, It's magic I ain't gotta explain jack." I chuckled.  
I was on my last cupcake when I began to feel strangely full.  
I jammed the cupcake in my mouth.  
"Dude, you alright?" Ocean asked, gaining worried eyes.  
Darkness crept around the edges of my vision.  
"I'm fine, just... Going into a..." I trailed of as the darkness got closer to the middle of my vision.  
"What? Hey, come on man!" Ocean shook me by the shoulders, but to no avail.  
"I'm going into a... Sugar Coma..." I said, my vision finally going out, and I felt my back against the tiled floor.

(Alright, got that off my chest. I'm going into a bomb shelter for a few years to survive the apocalypse of raging people. See ya!)


	12. Lightsabers N' Turtlenecks

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to a blinding white light, and instinctively closed them again.  
There was a rhythmic beeping noise coming from my left.  
"I think he's regaining consciousness." I heard a female voice say.  
I opened my eyes more slowly.  
I was in a hospital, or what seemed to be one, with a nurse to the left of me, standing next to the machine.  
I let out a long breath.  
"Glad to see your awake." The nurse said.  
"Yeah, good to be awake." I replied tiredly.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"Only a day or two."  
I chuckled. "I had a feeling that would happen." I smiled.  
"You did this on purpose?" The nurse raised an eyebrow.  
"Not really. I mean, yeah, I knew that the chances of me getting in a sugar coma were very high, but it was all for a special occasion,"  
The nurse sighed. "Are you going to become a regular?"  
"Probably." I said, and lied my head back.  
"Well, I think you have a friend waiting for you." She moved a curtain over.  
"Rainbow?" I said, seeing the Pegasus wearing a cast on her right wing.  
"Hey Impact!" She said, lowering a book that she was reading.  
"How are your wings treating you?"  
"Oh, fine. The beds have slits in the back where you can put them without putting any weight on them."  
"Cool. So, what cha' reading?"  
"Daring Do and the Emerald Statue." She held the book's cover up.  
"I'll have to look into that one." I said, sitting up.  
"Sir, you may want to wait until your fully recovered until walking, flying, or teleporting anywhere." The nurse cautioned.  
I looked at her skeptically. "But you see, I am no normal stallion! I, am a foolish stallion! Capable of idiocies that no normal pony can withstand!" I spoke, standing on my hind legs.  
The nurse giggled, and I slowly went onto my front hooves.  
"Alright, I'm back in business!" I said proudly, flapping my wings.  
"You might be able to flap them, but can you fly with them?" Rainbow challenged.  
"Oh, I can fly alright." I said, hovering around in a circle.  
Rainbow giggled.  
"Thanks Mrs..." I turned towards the nurse.  
"Miss Redheart." She said, holding her hoof up.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Redheart." I said, bumping her hoof.  
"So, why did you eat all those cupcakes, anyway?" Rainbow asked.  
"Oh, it was a special occasion."  
"Like, what kind of occasion?" Rainbow pressed.  
"Like, First date, occasion."  
"With who?" Rainbow suddenly became excited.  
"A unicorn." I said, knowing it would annoy her.  
"Which unicorn?" Rainbow looked desperate for an answer.  
"Alright, Alright, fine. Twilight." I smiled.  
"Twilight? Really?" Rainbow seemed to be surprised.  
"Heck yeah! She's smart, she's cute, she's polite, the list goes on!"  
"Well, you seem to have your reasons." Rainbow chuckled.  
"Well, I should get going. Somepony's bound to be worried about me." I said, leaving the room.  
"Chris! Your awake!" Olivia said, cantering up to me.  
"Yeah. The flippin' cupcakes with extra sugar got me." I said.  
She giggled. "Go to see you." She said, hugging me.  
I hugged her back.  
"You were out for a whole day. I doubt anybody missed you though, don't worry." She joked, and broke the hug.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And it's anypony, not anybody." I chuckled.  
"Sorry, I haven't got my human-to-pony dictionary with me right now."  
"Equestrian-to-Human dictionary, actually." We both chuckled.  
"So, what made you want to put yourself in a sugar coma?" She asked.  
"Oh! Well, I'll have you know that I! The reckless, annoying, nearly insane Chris Shane! Have a marefriend." I smiled.  
"A marefriend? Oh, I get it. Mares are girls, so they call it marefriend here in Ponyville."  
"No, Equestria, get it right." We laughed.  
"I should probably go, I mean, I haven't eaten in a whole day!" I said, walking down the hallway to the exit.  
"Your out quick." A nurse at the counter commented.  
"Cause' I'm boss like that." I said, leaving the hospital.  
She probably has no idea about that, but whatever. I have business to attend to!  
Fluttershy was walking a family of ducks across the street(D' Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww).  
"Hi Fluttershy." I said, and scared the little Pegasus.  
"Oh, It's just you. Your out already? Not that it's bad or anything." She said, walking the ducks across.  
"Yeah, it wasn't recommended by the nurses, but I still did it." I chuckled.  
"Oh, yeah... I need to get back to my animals now." She cantered off towards the ducks.  
I trotted for the library, humming a tune as I did.  
"Oh, darling your awake!" I heard a posh voice that could only be Rarity's say.  
"Sure am! And I'm better than ever!" I said, turning around with a smile on my face.  
"Yes. Also, I noticed Twilight seemed the most worried about this whole, 'Sugar Coma' thing. Any idea why?"  
Rarity, of all ponies wouldn't realize it?  
"Well, somehow, by pure luck perhaps, I can be considered her... Stallionfriend!" I said, jumping.  
Rarity's eyes widened, and went back to normal.  
"So, Twilight, and you?" She said.  
"Oh, heck yes. Well, I should go see her, what with the whole 'Sugar Coma' thing." I mocked.  
"Oh, yes, I should let you get to that." She replied.  
"Hi ho silver, away!" I shouted, galloping towards the library.  
The walk was normal enough. Ponies walking by, the Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to get Cutie Marks.  
Cutie Marks!  
I craned my neck back so I could see my flank.  
Just red. No picture, what so ever.  
What would Twi say? Oh, that's nothing to worry about. Of course, this is a kids show.  
Then again, they still have spin the bottle and truth or dare. And Scotch.  
It'll be fine.  
I arrived at the library, and knocked.  
Twilight opened the door, and grinned happily.  
"Your awake!" She gave me a giant hug, and I returned it.  
"So, how have things been?" I asked.  
"How have things been? You've been out for a whole day, and that's what you say?" She giggled.  
"Well, this hasn't happened to me before, so I'm a bit inexperienced."  
"Never mind. So, how did it happen, again?" She asked.  
"Oh, just some celebratory cupcakes. To be more precise, I had twenty extra sugar celebratory cupcakes." I chuckled.  
"You had twenty extra sugar cupcakes? Are you insane?" She said, never losing her beautiful smile.  
"Almost. Maybe. Dunno." We both laughed.  
"Well, I'm glad your back. I think Vinyl was taking care of your robot."  
"Great. Now I have to save the guy from mating with a stereo, and myself from Vinyl." I joked.  
"See you later!" I said, leaving.  
"Bye!" She waved.  
I trotted to Vinyl's place.  
I knocked on the door, and she answered.  
"Oh! Well, I wasn't expecting a surprise." She said lustfully.  
I sighed. "I'm just here for Eptic." I said in a deadpan tone.  
"Oh, sure. Let me get him." She said, shaking her hips as she walked away.  
She came back with Eptic on her back, and the same lust filled eyes.  
She silently hoofed me the robot.  
"Thanks, I guess." I said, walking away.  
Oh, Vinyl.  
"Whoa!" I heard a young, voice with a southern drawl shout, before I was knocked over from my hooves, throwing my head to the ground.  
"Oh! I'm sorry mister! Did you get hurt? I was trying to get a Cutie Mark for speed!" She apologized.  
"Nah, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head.  
"Oh! Your that Impact feller Applejack always talks about!" She smiled.  
"She talks about me huh?"  
"Sure does! All the time."  
"Nice. Well, you best be getting back to finding your Cutie Marks." I chuckled.  
"Yeah. Hey! Do you wanna join us?" She said excitedly.  
"What? Oh, yeah. Well, I'll think about it." I chuckled.  
"Really? Great!" She said, hopping away.  
Well, I suppose I could.  
"So, what's this about a marefriend?" Eptic asked.  
"Yeah. Twilight and me." I said.  
"Nice."  
"Let's get home!" I said, flying home.  
I shot into the front door, leaving a small, but unnoticeable crack where my head collided with it.  
"Whoa! I felt that from here!" Eptic exclaimed.  
"I felt that in my head!" I repeated, rubbing the top of my head.  
"Is it possible to go back into a sugar coma?"  
"Maybe." I opened the door, and dumped Eptic on the floor.  
"So, now that your awake, what are gonna do?" Eptic asked.  
"Not a clue. But that's how stuff happens in my world, huh?"  
"I wonder if some of the ponies can turn into humans..." Eptic rubbed his chin.  
"Probably. We should try it later." I chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I wonder what Twilight would do if she were on earth as a human."  
Eptic laughed. "Probably say something about clothes, you barely stop her, she finds out about fake stuff, she evolves into Rapidash, you know, that stuff."  
"Wow. You really thought about that stuff."  
"I guess." Eptic chuckled.  
"Wait, when was the last time I went to work?" I said seriously.  
"Like, four days ago." Eptic said calmly.  
"I'm gonna get fired!" I shouted, shooting through the front door, almost breaking it's hinges.  
"Good luck, bro!" Eptic shouted as I flew down the street.  
I had to avoid several passerby's.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Buck!"  
"My bad!"  
"Dumbflank!"  
"It's what I do!"  
"Screw you!"  
At least five other ponies yelled at me with Equestrian curses.  
I landed at the front of the restaurant and opened the doors.  
"I'm not fired, am I?" I half shouted, half-said.  
"You, good sir, are completely fired!" The same stallion from the first time scolded.  
"What? That was like, the only way for me to get bits!" I said, raising my voice.  
"Well, you missed about, five days, and it's your fault anyway."  
I sighed. "I knew that this would happen!" I said, facehoofing, and leaving.  
"Of course I lose my first job!" I shouted.  
I sighed again. "Well, I'll find some way to get bits." I chuckled.  
"I wonder... if I should be a male Prostitute?" I joked with myself.  
I slowly trotted back home.  
"Hey. You get fired?" Eptic asked.  
"Yep. Sure did. We need to brain storm for somehow to get bits." I said, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Well, we have that cloning machine in one of the rifts. Can we use that?" Eptic suggested.  
"Eptic! Your a genius!" I said, picking him up and kissing him.  
He laughed. "Gee, calm down!" He said, trying to get out of my grasp.  
I opened a rift and jumped inside.  
"Is Excalibur in there?" Eptic shouted.  
"No, I think that's in The Weapon Rift." I replied.  
I found a few lightsabers(What? I've been to alot of different dimensions.), Grapple hooks, a pixalated pickaxe, the sticky gloves from MI Ghost Protocol, and a sentry turret.  
"Ah ha!" I exclaimed, grabbing the cloning device.  
"Found it?"  
"Yeah! I'm coming out!"  
I began to run out of the rift.  
"EXCELSIOR" I yelled, jumping out of the hole.  
"It looks better than ever!" Eptic exclaimed "Yeah. I still have ten bits on me." I said, craning my neck to hold my bit pouch.  
"Alright! Put that stuff in!" He grabbed the pouch, and dunked its contents in the device.  
A bright light shine from the bits, and they turned into a larger pile of bits.  
"It worked!" I exclaimed.  
I grabbed the bits and put them in my pouch.  
"This should get us enough until the end of the week." I zipped my pouch close.  
"Let's get some food." I said, picking Eptic up and putting him on his usual spot.  
"You know, I'm like Spike, and your like Twilight." Eptic said.  
"I'm good, thanks. I'd rather not date myself thank you very much. But I do see the resemblance."  
I arrived at the store and entered.  
"Hello sir." A mare greeted me.  
"Afternoon." I said politely.  
I walked to the nearest food section.  
"Lettuce is on sale." Eptic commented.  
"I hate lettuce. Besides it doesn't matter how much things cost."  
"Well what about... peppers!" Eptic pointed at red, yellow, and green bell peppers.  
I grabbed two each and looked around.  
"Maybe you should get some flowers or something." Eptic suggested.  
"I guess. I mean, Dandelion wine isn't that bad."  
I grabbed some dandelions, sunflowers, and roses and went to the counter.  
"Just these." I said, giving the mare the flowers and peppers.  
"Just a moment please." She scanned the stuff and put it all in a bag.  
"That'll be fifteen bits." She said.  
I pulled out fifteen bits and put them on the counter.  
"Thanks for shopping at-" She was unable to finish her sentence as I dashed out the door.  
I threw myself inside the house.  
"I'm so flipping hungry!" I exclaimed, tearing out a green pepper and dandelion bunch.  
"Those look good." Eptic commented as I dug my face in the pepper.  
"I haven't eaten in like, a whole day."  
I finished the pepper and began the flower.  
"Wow, that's actually kinda sweet." I said, my mouth full of Dandelion.  
I finished that and stood up.  
"Whats next?" Eptic asked.  
"Not a clue."  
"Oh no."  
"Well, we have to do something!"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. You wanna visit Vinyl?"  
"Isn't she in heat or something?"  
"No, you! Not me!"  
"Oh! Well, heck yeah! I'm outta here!" He jumped off my back and out the door.  
"Looks like I'm alone now." I said to myself.  
I opened up a mini-rift and jumped in.

Twenty minutes later...

I jumped out of the rift with a lightsaber, forty bottles of mountain dew, a human form, a cobalt Turtleneck sweater, a chain, and a glow stick.  
I spent about three hours dancing, fighting, and singing.  
I knocked myself out on a shelf.  
(Again, Chris ends up asleep.)


	13. Like Father, Unlike Daughter

Chapter 13

"Ugh, my head." I groaned, holding my head.  
"I should probably put that stuff away." I chuckled, grabbing my belongings and stuffing them in the rift.  
Eptic must have fallen asleep at Vinyl's.  
"Great. I have to venture there to get him." I said to myself.  
I walked outside, towards Vinyl's house.  
I felt some sort of quake.  
"What the heck?" I said to myself (Again.).  
A crowd of screaming ponies came galloping down the street.  
"In gods name?"  
I flew up to avoid the crowd of ponies, only to be knocked down by fleeing Pegasi.  
I did my best to avoid them, and passed the crowd.  
"Oh my god." I said quietly.  
I was overlooking a giant crater, at least five times the size of the one I found Jackie in.  
Smoke covered the whole thing, and spread out a little farther.  
"Impact!" I heard Rainbow call from behind me.  
I turned around to see Rainbow and Fluttershy flying above the rest of the girls.  
"What happened?" Twilight asked.  
"I don't know. I felt a quake or something and flew through a crowd of fleeing ponies." I said, suddenly serious.  
"Sweet Celestia, this one is bigger than the one Jackie made!" Applejack exclaimed.  
"I'll get him!" Rainbow said, flying towards the crater.  
"Hold up there, suagrcube! Your still recouperatin' from your injury from the last feller!" Applejack said, grabbing Rainbow's tail.  
Suddenly, there was an evil laughter coming from the crater.  
"Jackie... I've missed you..." The laughter repeated itself.  
"Let me do this." I said, holding a hoof towards the ponies.  
"But Impact, we're a team. We're the elements of harmony. We have to do this together." Twilight reasoned.  
I sighed. "Fine. Just don't die."  
I flew into the smoke, expecting something to jump out at me at any moment.  
"Ah... You must be the one Jackie thinks so highly about." I heard an evil voice say.  
"How do you know about Jackie?" I said, not knowing where the voice was.  
"Well, I am her father, after all. Am I not allowed to know of my own daughter's feelings?"  
"Jackie's father?" Twilight said.  
"Maybe he came to Equestria to come and see her!" I heard Pinkie's voice say.  
"Pinkie?" Fluttershy's panicked voice said.  
"Hold on! Just calm down, and follow my vo-" I was interrupted by a sharp claw across my face.  
I screamed in agony as pain seared across my face.  
"Chris!" I heard Twilight's voice yell.  
"I'm fine! Just... stay away from him." I tried to yell, but the pain that was etched across my face kept me from saying much.  
"Oh, boo hoo, little lavender horse can't find Little 'Impact' can she? It's fine, I'll send you to her as a pile of flesh!" He said, sending another swipe my way.  
I barely threw my head out of the way for him to only scratch my snout.  
He growled in annoyance.  
"This is gonna make me look really nerdy." I said to myself, opening a mini-rift and jumping in just in time to dodge another attack.  
"Okay, armor, armor, armor..." I repeated, searching the piles of stuff I had in the long, never ending, void.  
"Ah ha!" I said proudly, holding up a large, black leather chest piece.  
I grabbed my necklace and turned into a human again.  
"Man, I forgot how young I was." I said, fitting into the armor.  
"Now, where's that gauntlet..." I said, searching for the other pieces.

Third Person POV

"You tiny, pathetic, horses!" The griffon yelled, swiping at Rainbow Dash.  
"Too slow!" She taunted.  
The griffon only stood there in a defensive stance.  
"He's smarter than that, Rainbow." Twilight said, her horn glowing because of the spell she was using to clear the fog.  
"You are clever, aren't you?"  
Twilight only glared daggers at him.  
"You cannot break me, for whatever reason you would want to." The griffon continued to stand there, only in no defensive stance.  
"You!" Jackie's voice called, and slammed into her father, at top speed.  
"Jackie!" The griffon laughed. "I have missed you so!"  
Jackie responded with several swipes at her father's face.  
"You've been getting stronger I see! Well, maybe we can destroy these pathetic ponies together, eh?"  
"You can go straight to hell!" Jackie yelled, and pure hatred came with each word.  
"What has gotten into you?" Jackie's father said, throwing the enraged griffon off his chest.  
Jackie didn't respond, and only stood up.  
"No daughter of mine does that." Her father said menacingly.  
"I'm not your daughter! Your not my father!" Jackie yelled angrily.  
"Do not speak to me that way!"  
"I'm not your daughter anymore. I don't have to listen to you. Your just Robby Sares to me."  
"You are forcing me to do this." He threw himself at his daughter.  
Jackie flew out of the way, leaving Robby dazed against the hard, cold earth.  
A rift opened right above Robby, and Chris's armored human form jumped out, landing on Robby.  
"Ack!" Robby grabbed his ankle, and threw him to the ground.  
Chris pulled out a blade from a sheath on his waist.  
"Nightingale blade, Boy!" He slammed the blade towards Robby's head, and he barely avoided it.

Chris's POV

I stood up in my Nightingale armor.(Look it up. It has to do with Skyrim.)  
"What in gods name are you wearing?" The griffon asked.  
"Just some Nightingale armor. Pretty cool looking if you ask me. So does this thing." I held up the blade.  
"Not bad." The griffon said, charging at me.  
I held up my blade, and braced myself.  
He slammed me to the ground, and I struggled to keep the blade from slicing my neck.  
"Who the heck are you anyway?" I said between breaths.  
"I am Jackie's father. She is too ignorant to think of me as so."  
"Name please."  
"Robby. Robby Sares. I was in the mafia before I came here to be with my daughter."  
"Well, doesn't look like that's happening." I said, enraging him, and he threw himself off me.  
I pulled my hood over my head, and my cowl over my nose, barely leaving room for me to see.  
"Well, your one for bada-" I interrupted him with a blade to the side.  
He screamed in pain and I pulled my blade out of his side.  
Robby stumbled back, holding his side.  
"You little..." He flew forward, grabbing by the shoulders with his front claws.  
"Chris!" Twilight shouted, and Rainbow and Fluttershy shot after us.  
"Hey jerk!" I shouted.  
"What?" He said annoyed.  
"Nut Shot!" I yelled, throwing my foot up, my whole body, a little close for comfort, and my boot collided with his... Griffon-hood?  
He let out a high pitched yelp and dropped my, holding his groin.  
That wasn't the smartest thing I had done.  
I landed smack dab on a roof, bursting through the hay structure.  
I rubbed my head, and looked around.  
It was my house. Great.  
Chances are, this thing is going up in flames.  
Robby burst through a wall(Like a boss.), and threw himself at me.  
I grabbed my blade from the ground and held it up.  
I heard a sickening slice sound, and Robby's face stopped inches from my face.  
His eyes were wide open, either from shock, or from dieing quickly.  
"Well now, that went better than expected." I said to myself.  
"So you think." Robby whispered, and pulled himself off my blade.  
"I need some help with this I guess."  
I opened a mini-rift and pulled out a flat stone, with some type of rune on it.  
"Now, let's see here..." I began rubbing the top of the stone.  
Robby swiped the stone from me, and began doing the same.  
"What do you expect to do with that?"  
"This." he sopped rubbing the stone, and grew slightly larger.  
His fur darkened, and he let out a huge roar.  
"Calm your beans, bro." I said.  
He grabbed me by the ankle and held me up, upside down.  
"You underestimate me, fool." He said, growling.  
"Underestimate? You just stole my freakin' rune stone. You don't have to be such a plothole all the time." I crossed my arms.  
he growled again, and threw me against a wall, breaking it.  
"This is my frickin' house man!" I shouted, getting up.  
He pulled me back inside, by the ankle yet again, and began spinning in a circle.  
So that's what stone tastes like.  
I was literally, tearing away the walls, as I spun around, I was removing the walls.  
After a complete, 360, Robby slammed me into the ground.  
He shrunk back to his normal size, and looked exhausted.  
"What's the matter? Hey, stay here for a sec. I need to test out my new moon cannon." I said, limping quickly to the kitchen.  
I opened the fridge and pulled out a banana.  
"Hey, Robby. You like bananas?" I asked him.  
"No, you fool."  
"Oh, so your a mare that doesn't like bananas?"  
"No! I'm a man that doesn't like bananas."  
"Oh, well that's good," I began, flipping a panel up that protected a button.  
"What?"  
"Cause you ain't finding any bananas, on the !" I screamed, pressing the button, and a cannon shot out of the ground right from under Robby, so he became the cannon ball.  
"What? You fool. I'm not defeated yet."  
"Sure. Whatever, Mr. Cliche."  
The cannon shot him so high in the air, I think I saw a spark where he flew away to.  
The problem was, I hadn't installed a roof door, so the cannon shot through the roof.  
Another problem I had, was that I had gotten the wrong types of hinges.  
The cannon fell down towards the only part of unbroken wall left.  
"Come on!" I said, and the house's walls fell to the ground, barely hitting me.  
I sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
I twisted my necklace, and turned back into a pony, with a ponified version of the Nightingale armor, and my Nightingale Blade sheathed on my side.  
"Chris! What happened?" Twilight asked, running into the ruins of what used to be my house.  
"Well, I shot Robby out of a cannon and caused my house to collapse. You know." I chuckled, but a searing pain shot through my head and ribs.  
"Chris! Are you okay?" Twilight said, holding me stable.  
"Yeah, Just get me to a hospital. Please and thank you." I said, gripping my sides.  
Twilight lifted me up with magic and rushed to the hospital.  
She burst through the doors, and other nurses moved me to a gurney.  
"Is he breathing?" A nurse asked.  
"Yes, but it's heavy and slow!" Another nurse said.  
"Get him an I.V.!"  
I felt something in my wrist.  
"Perfect!"  
I felt myself falling asleep.  
"He's going out!"  
I couldn't hear anything from that point.

"He's coming back." I heard a male's voice say.  
"Is that I.V. Working?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank Celestia."  
"Did you give him morphine?"  
"Yes."  
I opened my eyes to a bright light.  
I think I'm having Deejay-Vu.  
"Sir?" A nurse said.  
"Yeah, I just... Wow! Look at all the colors, man!" I exclaimed.  
"I think I gave him too much morphine."  
"Probably."  
The nurse sighed.  
"I'll leave you to wear off the effects." She said, leaving.  
I began rocking my head slightly.

"Imagine in your mind A posh country club The stuffy old money where the poor get snubbed"

"The spread is bland sauerkraut and boiled goose There's no way these people will ever cut loose!  
But then I walk in the room hold my Boombox high And what happens next, will blow your mind!"

"Everything got outta control  
The music was so entrancing  
Everyone got out on the floor  
it was a bunch of white people dancing"

"Now picture if you will a bunch of business men Stuffed in the boardroom Like pigs in a pen The ties around their necks are like a hangman's noose"

"In the middle of the table there's a Boiled goose!  
The old people smell makes you wanna puke in the sink These dudes will never dance, yeah that's what you think!"

"I stride in the room all young and hip Hold up my boombox and say listen to this!"

"Then everyone started to move!  
People rejoiced instead of financing  
Your preconceived notions were shattered  
by the super old white people dancing!"

I fell asleep then. Just stopped singing and fell asleep instantly.

"Is he waking up?" I heard an inaudible voice ask.  
I panicked slightly, and threw my head up.  
My forehead slammed into another, and my instincts made me hold my forehead, and I did that so quickly, my hooves hit something else.  
I opened my eyes to see Rainbow holding her forehead and snout.  
"Rainbow! Are you okay?" I said.  
She moaned, and didn't take her hooves off her snout and forehead.  
"Sorry."  
"Chris!" Twilight shouted, carefully hugging me.  
"Twi!" I said, hugging her back.  
"You had five broken ribs, a concussion, a broken hoof, and a fractured little toe." She said.  
"That jerk re-fractured my toe?"  
"Re-fractured?"  
"Yeah, I fractured it this one time when I was answering the door. Slammed it right onto the slim part." I chuckled.  
"Well, That's Chris for ya." She giggled.  
"Morning Chris." I heard Olivia say.  
"Morning? About flippin' time!" I joked.  
The ponies all giggled, except for Rainbow, who continued to hold her snout.  
"I guess I don't know my own strength."  
"Well, you did use Robby's strength and your head to collapse your whole house." Olivia joked.  
"Oh, yeah. I knew I had a thick skull." I chuckled, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain through my head and ribs again.  
Twilight held me stable again.  
"I'm fine, just..." I sighed and lied down.  
"I... I have some... Cupcakes in the oven! Yeah, I have to go!" Pinkie said, shooting out the door.  
"I also have some dresses I need to make, so I must be going." She said politely, and left.  
"Uh, yeah I have some things to do at the orchard. So... yeah." She cantered out.  
Rainbow said nothing and hovered out.  
Fluttershy had a large smile on her face.  
Twilight looked at her, and where I was lying, I couldn't see her expresion.  
Fluttershy's eyes widened.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll go." She said, and left.  
(Guess what. Cliff hanger.)


	14. Happy Nightmare Night

Chapter 14

"You wanted them out hm?" I said, raising my left eyebrow.  
"Yeah" She said, getting closer to my face.  
"Great." I said, and Twilight planted a kiss on my lips.

Third person POV

"Those two. I tell ya, they're so cute together!" Applejack exclaimed.  
"I agree! Oh, what do you think Fluttershy?" Rarity said.  
"Oh, I think it's kind of romantic. I mean, an alien that has to keep his true identity from others, and tells only his closest friends, and begins to fall in love with one of the aliens, oh it's just soo cute!" Fluttershy 'Sqee'ed with excitement.  
"Fluttershy, I didn't know you were so, 'into' that romantic stuff!" Rarity exclaimed.  
"Oh, well, I guess I never got the chance to express it." The shy Pegasus said quietly.  
Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Man, Impact has an arm on him." She said.  
"Well, He did clothesline you, silly!" Pinkie Pie said.  
"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said, hovering.  
"Calm down, everypony here has been clothslined some time in their life!"  
"What in Celestia's anem are you takin' bout'?" Applejack asked.  
"Oh, nothing!" Pinkie waved her off.  
"Your so Random." Applejack commented.  
"I'm gonna check on them." Fluttershy said quietly.  
"Why?" Rarity asked.  
"Just to make sure they don't get carried away." Fluttershy replied.  
Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She replied simply.  
Fluttershy walked to Chris's room.  
She opened the door.  
Chris was in a kiss with Twilight.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, shutting the door, blushing hotly.  
Fluttershy walked back to the group, still blushing.  
"What's the matter, Fluttershy? You need some water?" Applejack asked.  
"No, I'm fine." Fluttershy responded quietly.  
"Oh! I git it. You saw Twi and Impact Kissin'? That's cute." Applejack giggled.  
Twilight walked to the group.  
"Girls. Are we ready to go?" She asked.  
They all nodded in reponse.  
"Fluttershy, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"O-oh, ok-k-kay." She followed Twilight.  
"Please, don't do that again!" Twilight whispered.  
"I'm sorry Twilight! I thought that you were just talking!"  
"It's okay, just try not to do it again." Twilight and Fluttershy waked back to the group.  
"So, Twi. What was it like?" Applejack asked.  
"What?"  
"You know." Applejack winked. "Kissin'."  
Twilight sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about that, thank you very much."  
"Come now Twilight, we're your friends! You can tell us!" Rarity said, basicaly pleading.  
"Ugh! Fine! I guess it felt good, I mean I was focusing on Chris, and not the actual kiss itself!" Twilight said, throwing her hooves in the air.  
"Okay, okay, sugarcubes, calm yourself." Applejack said.

Chris's POV

Life is good.  
I wonder if they have that store here...  
Hmm... I'm in a hospital, I don't have my Ipod with me...  
Oh no.  
Not boredom.  
Of all things. Not boredom.  
I looked around.  
Button!  
I reached for it, and barely held it down.  
"Hello?" A nurse said.  
"Hi, Um... do you have by any chance, a small robot waiting for me?"  
"Yes. I'll send him up now."  
Well, that was easy.  
The door swung open, and Eptic walked in.  
"Your in the hospital again?" He asked with a chuckle, and sat next to me.  
"Yeah. I told Redheart that I might be a usual." I tried not to chuckle.  
"So, what's the damage?"  
a broken wing, a broken hoof, a concussion, a fractured toe, and five broken ribs."  
"Man, he messed you up!"  
"Yeah. And where were you during all this? At Vinyl's house, making love to a stereo. Jerk."  
"Oh come on! You sent me there!"  
"Yeah, and when tou felt that quake?"  
"Oh, I felt a quake alright." Eptic chuckled.  
"Man! Okay, what did you do when you heard that giant crash, huh?"  
"I couldn't hear anything over Vinyl's dubstep, and the stereo!"  
"Would you just!" I groaned in annoyance. "I guess it was an over dose of my own medicine."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I should get some sleep, I guess."  
"Night." He said, laying his head down.

Three weeks later...  
(Stuff doesn't happen!)

"Okay sir. Your alright to leave the hospital." Redheart said.  
"Let's hit the road, Eptic." I said, and slowly got off the hospital bed.  
Eptic jumped on my back.  
"Hi ho Silver, Away!" He shouted, and I galloped out of the hospital.  
"So, What are you gonna be doing?" Eptic asked.  
"Talking with Twi."  
"Sure. Talking. Whatever you say."  
"Well, that too." I chuckled, which still hurt a little bit.  
"Careful man, don't pop an arterie."  
I let him hop off and go to where ever he would go, probably Vinyl's.  
"See ya!" I said, waving.  
I trotted off to the library.  
I noticed that there weren't very many ponies on the streets.  
Strange.  
I arrived at the library and tried to open the door.  
I knocked instead.  
"Coming!" I heard Spike's voice shout.  
Spike opened the door.  
"Impact! Hey! Come on in!" He said, moving out of the way.  
"Thanks. Have you seen Twi?"  
"No, she's out getting stuff for Nightmare Night. Why?"  
"I needed to asked her something."  
"Well, you'll have to find her, sorry."  
"See ya Spike. Good luck with Rarity!" I said, cantering to the market place.  
No wonder there weren't any ponies around, they must all be preparing for Nightmare Night.  
"Hi Impact!" I turned around to see Applebloom with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo on her left and right.  
"Hi girls. You know, I never got your name." I said, even though I already knew their names.  
"Oh, I'm Applebloom, this is Scootaloo, and this here is Sweetie Bell." Applebloom smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." I said, holding out a hoof.  
They all shook it.  
"So?" Applebloom said expectantly.  
"Oh, that. Don't worry. I haven't forgot about it."  
"About what?" Sweetie Bell said.  
"I haven't told you yet? Well, I invited Chris to be in the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom said excitedly.  
"Really? That's great! We'll have a grown up in the Crusaders now!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.  
"If I join." I said.  
"Please!" They all said in synergy, and made the cutest face ever.  
I sighed. "Now I can't deny that." I said.  
"I'll join." I said.  
"YAY!" They all jumped in the air, high fiving. (Or high hoofing.)  
"However, I can't spend every day looking for my cutie mark. I have grown up things to do."  
I chuckled in my head.  
Grown up things.  
"Okay. Should we start tonight?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Sure. I have to find Twilight though. See you girls tonight!" I said, galloping to the market place.  
The place was crowded with ponies in costumes.  
"I feel strangely out of place here." I said to myself, slightly chuckling.(I FRICKIN' LOVE CHUCKLING)  
"I looked around for anything that could be Twilight.  
Egyptian, ladybug, aha! A wizard.  
I coughed loudly when I was behind her.  
She turned around.  
"Impact!" She said, cantering over to me, and hugging my.  
"Hey, Twi!" I said, returning the hug.  
"I'm glad to see you again!" She said, and broke the hug.  
"Me too. I mean, you. Yeah."  
"Hey, I was going to ask you something." I said.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Well, since you know... my house was completely destroyed beyond recognition, I was wondering if..."  
"You could stay with me?" Twilight finished.  
"Yeah."  
"Of course! It's not like your an annoyance!" She said.  
"Thank you so much! I can''t take another minute in one of those hotel beds!" I exclaimed.  
"It's fine, really." She said as I hugged her tightly.  
I let her go, and smiled.  
"So, what are you going to be for Nightmare Night?" She asked.  
"Not a clue. Something cool though, I know that much." I said, making her giggle.  
That soft, sweet giggle.  
"Well, you should see Rarity. She can hook you up with something."  
"Thanks, but I already have the stuff, it's just choosing. Need some help?"  
"Yeah, thanks. Can you get the sweet apples for me?"  
"No problem." I walked over to the candy stall.  
I picked up a few sweet looking apples and headed back to Twilight.  
"Great! Let's get back home." She said, putting the apples in a compartment on her saddle bag.  
We walked back to the library.  
"Hi Spike!" Twilight greeted the purple dragon as she entered.  
"Hey man!" I exclaimed, waving to him.  
"Hey. What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting my costume ready."  
"Here?"  
"Yeah. Remember the whole, 'Griffon attack' incedent?  
"Sure do."  
"Well, my house was involved in that."  
"Oh, I see. And Twilight's letting you stay here until you can get a new place."  
"Well Spike, I was just going to let him stay here as long as he likes." Twilight corrected.  
"Really? I get it! Twi and Impact, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Come on now, Spike, don't be that imature."  
"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm gettin' farther than you!" I said.  
Twilight giggled, and Spike facepalmed.  
"I'm gonna get my suit ready!" I anounced, and galloped up the stairs.  
I opened up a mini-rift yet again, and pulled out my ponified Nightingale armor.  
I slid into the armor with the complete oppisite of ease.  
"Are you okay up there, Chris?" Twilight called.  
"Yeah, still not used to putting clothes on as a pony, that's all!"  
I finally finished the suit and pulled over my hood and cowl, and went downstairs.  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
"Great!" Twilight said.  
"Awsome!" Spike said.  
"Thanks. Who's next?"  
"Spike, you can go. I need to make a few last minute preperations." Twilight said.  
"Alright." Spike went upstairs.  
"That really is a great looking suit. Where did you get it from?" Twilight asked after Spike was upstairs.  
"It's a long story that a pony wouldn't like. But I got it from a friend named Karliah, when me and Gallus, another friend were forced to join the Nightingales, so we could defeat Mercer Frey, a backstabbing man who only wanted riches and money. I've been in the guild ever since. That was, say... a year or two ago."  
"Wow. You'll have to tell me about it more later."  
We heard Spike come downstairs.  
I turned around to see Spike in a dragon suit.  
A purple dragon suit.  
I burst out in laughter, despite the light pain that shot through my ribs every time I laughed.  
"Impact, calm down," Twilight said, holding me stable.  
I breathed in, and breathed out.  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
"I'll be back down in a second." Twilight said, going upstairs.  
"So, what are you supossed to be?" I asked.  
"A dragon, duh!" He said.  
"Really? A dragon, that dresses up as a dragon on Nightmare Night. Interesting."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Twilight came downstairs wearing a blue, star decorated cape, a long blue wizards hat with stars on it, and a long, white beard.  
Oh, and bells on the trim.  
"Are you... that, one cooky grandpa from ponyville retirment village?" Spike asked.  
Twilight looked at him skepticaly. "I'm Starswirl the bearded!"  
Spike only stood there, oblivious.  
"Father of the AumuoMorphic spell!"(I totaly spelled that correctly!)  
Spike continued to be olbivious "Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?"  
"Um..." Spike held up a finger.  
There was I knock on the door.  
"That sounds important!" He said, rushing past Twilight and to the door, making her spin around, and leaving her twisted up.  
"You spin me right round baby right round baby right round, like a record baby, right round round round!" I sung, untwisting Twilight.  
"Nightmare Night! Want a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" I heard three high pitched voices chant from the door.  
We both walked to the door to see Granny Smith over three fillies, one wearing a ladybug costume, one a princess's outfit, and another wearing an astronaut's helmet.  
Spike wiped off sweat from his forehead, and went to grab a bowl of candy.  
"Hi evrypony! Great costumes! Happy Nightmare night Granny Smith!" Twilight said happily.  
"I should have been asleep five hours ago!" The tired old mare said.  
Spike came back with a bowl of candy.  
Twilight used her magic to take out three pieces, and gave them each to the fillies.  
A small colt wearing a pirate costume and sword in his mouth barged through the three fillies, swinging the small sword around.  
He fell to the ground, anddropped his sword, but quickly got back up, and saluted.  
"Pipsqueak the Pirate, at your service! It's my very first Nightmare Night!" The little pony exclaimed with a light british "Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight said.  
"No, my very first Nightmare Night, ever!" The colt said.  
Pinkie barged through th three fillies, and made a sound, that sonded like a real chicken.  
Really.  
"Enough Chit-Chat! Time is candy!" She said, and began pecking at the ground.  
"Pinkie, aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight asked.  
"Yeah, At least she's alowed to do it here. Where I come from, you could get arrested for doing this."  
"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie let out another chicken sound. "Never!"  
Twilight rolled her eyes, and levitated a piece of candy into Pinkie's bag.  
"Man, this isn't how you give out candy!" I took a few pieces, and gave them to everypony.  
They all brightly smiled. "Thank you!" They said, and galloped off.  
"That's so nice of you." Twilight said, giving me a hug.  
Twilight jingled a bell infront of Pinkie's face.  
"Do you like it? Yeah, great costume Twilight, you make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie said, before jumping forward and pecking at hte cand in the bowl, and dashing off.  
"A clown?" Twilight exclaimed.  
Spike patted her in the back.  
"Look at the borders on these robes! These are hoof stiched!" Twilight said.  
"It's a great costume. Heh. Grandpa." Spike chuckled.  
"Starswirl The Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre classic era! He created more than two-hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the canterlot Library if magic named after him! Maybe I should star up a pony group to teach ponies about history! I bet everypony would love it! Don't you Spike?" Twilight had been talking about Starswirl the bearded, and only Starswirl the bearded as we walked, and I could tolerate it because to me, she has the most beautiful voice in the world.  
Spike wasn't even listening, only chowing down on candy.  
"Mm hm, I love it!" He said through his candy covered teeth.  
Twilight stopped, causing me to bump into her, causing Spike to bump into me and drop all the candy.  
"Look! We're already here. Want to get something to eat?" Twilight asked.  
Spike burped in response.  
"How do you burp off candy?" I asked myself.  
Pinkie came running up to use with all the foals around her.  
"Twilight, Impact! Look at our hold!" She said, holding up her bag of candy, which was filled to the brim.  
"Ooh can you belive it?" She began pecking on her bag as if it were chicken feed.  
I noticed something on the rooftops lurking.  
Nothing.  
"And then, we went to Cherilee's house and we got a bunch more goodies, didn't we Pip?" Pinkie had been explaining something about goodies, while I focused on a cloud that was suspiciously moving towards the group.  
I noticed a small bit of green fur flying off the tip.  
Smirking, I flew under it.  
I looked over to see Rainbow wearing a shadow bolt outfit, about to strike the cloud she was on.  
I bucked the cloud from under, sending lighting up top.  
I heard Rainbow's frightened yelp, and she fell of.  
"Suprise!" I shouted.  
"Impact! You scared the kids away!" Twilight scolded.  
"Twilight, calm down, It's Nightmare Night! As in Nightmare, scary?"  
"Look what you did to Spike!" She said, pointing at the coughing dragon.  
"Well, If he eat any more he was gonna be throwing it up or visiting Colgate, so, I'm sorry." I said.  
She picked up the dragon and put him on her back.  
"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" Twilight said as we apporached the apple bobbing bucket.  
Applejack was wearing a scarecrow outfit, complete with hay straws in her mane.  
"Howdy Spike, Impact. Hey Twilight! Nice costume, you two." Applejack said.  
"Oh, thanks." I said.  
"Thanks! I'm a dragon!" Spike replied.  
"She means me, Spike." Twilight said annoyed.  
"With that beard, I reckon your some sort of country music singer."  
Twilight growled, and Spike chuckled.  
"While ya'll are here, you feel like bobbin' for an apple?" Applejack asked, motioning to a bucket full of green water and apples.  
I looked over to see Carrot Top wearing a devil cape and horns about to put her head in, but Derpy splashed out, holding a plug.  
Derpy was wearing a paper bag over her head and hooves.  
Cheering started at the town square.  
"Thank you, every pony! And welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" Mayor Mare announced, wearing a clown outfit.  
The crowd cheered.  
"All the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets, should follow our frined Zecora, to hear the legend of, Nightmare Mooooooooon!" She said.  
The rainfro really kills it.  
"Spooky voice might work better if she weren't dressed like that." Spike whispered, making me and Twilight giggle.  
The curtains moved, and green, sparkling fog came from whereever, and Zecora stepped out.  
"Follow me, and very soon you will hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora rhymed.  
Me, Twilight, and Spike followed the kids.  
We came acros a clearing in the forest(Who would have thought?) with a statue of Nightmare moon on a pedastal.  
"Listen here, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears." Zecora said.  
"Of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary." Zecora pulled out some green glowing dust and blew it into the air.  
"Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you weary." The dust turned into a green, glowing form of Nightmare Moon.  
The form flew at the group, and puffed into a large cloud of green dust around the kids.  
"Evey year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from our searching eyes." Zecora preached.  
Eyes had fromed around Pipsqueak and another filly in the lady bug outfit.  
They looked behind them and screamed, then fled.  
Pip ran into the pedastal, and looked up.  
"But Night Moon want one thing." Zecora rhymed.  
Pip backed up from the statue.  
"To gobble up ponies in one quick swing!"  
Pip ran into Pinkie, who had her head stuck in the ground.  
They both shot up in the air, and bolted away from eachother.  
Zecora blew more dust in the air.  
"Hungrily she soars the sky, if she sees nopony, she passes by."  
The dust did the same as before, and made searching motions.  
"So if she comes, and all is clear, Equestria is safe, another year!"  
The dust flew up, and poofed away.  
Pip pulled on Zecora's cape.  
"Um... Miss Zecora? If we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?"  
My heart skipped a beat.  
They had to give candy on Nightmare Night?  
This is all just a messed up version of halloween.  
"A perfect question, my little friend, for Nightmare Moon, you must not offend!"  
Zecora blew more dust into the sky.  
"Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return, to come eat YOU!" The dust repeated the form magic, and it's mouth became bigger, and eat threw itself at the terrified Pip, exploding when It hit the ground.  
The ponies all screamed.  
"Everypony! Let's dump some candy and get outta here!" Pinkie exclaimed, dumping her candy in front of the statue.  
The rest of the ponies dumped their candy too.  
A strong wind began to pick up.  
Twilight, and Zecora, and Spike looked scared.  
Even I was a bit worried under my cowl.  
The shilloute of a carriage came flying out of the sky, a claoked figure riding.  
Pinkie and the kids backed away scaredly.  
The carriage was being pulled by two stallions, each grey with blue armor on.  
I flew by me, Twilight, and two other fillies, who all ducked down, me a little less.  
Pinkie gasped. "It's Nightmare moon! Run" She shouted, and ran out of the clearing, along with Spike and the other kids, and Zecora, even.  
Lightning struck behind her, and her eyes glowed with a bright white light.  
The carriage flew in ponyville's direction.  
Me and Twilight followed.  
"Was that Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.  
"I think so. I know when there's a demi-creator when one is close." I replied.  
"A what?"  
"God created other immortal beings when he created the world, and they would help create other dimensions. Princess Luna and Celestia were the ones that created Equestria."  
"Interesting."  
We went through an alley for a shortcut, and saw the cloaked figure drop down from it's carriage.  
It unflipped it's coat to reveal Princess Luna.  
All the ponies bowed down in fright.  
"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed, before being pulled down by Spike.  
I aproached the Princess.  
"Hello, Princess Luna. I see your glad to be back." I said.  
"Yes, thank you, Chris Shane. Or shall we call you Jer'ium Ey? or Impact Point, perhaps?" She used a loud, booming voice, that could only be the Royal Canterlot Voice.  
"Um, just call me Impact, thanks. These ponies don't know yet." I whispered.  
"My apolagies, Impact, Point! You may resume your business!" She continued in her Royal Canterlot Voice.  
I walked back next to Twilight, and flicked Spike on the head.  
He let go of Twilight, and she stood up.  
Luna walked up to a pony wearing wich a wich'es outfit.  
She looked up, and Luna smiled.  
The pony slightly yelped, and hid herself under her hooves.  
"Citizens of ponyville!" The princess began, using her Royal Canterlot Voice.  
"We have graced our tiny village, with our presnece! So that you might behold, the real Princess of the night! A creature of Nightmares no longer, but instead, a pony who desires your love, and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration, into a bright, and glorious feast!" The princess shouted, and more lightning struck behind her.  
"Did you hear that everypony? Nightmare Moon said she's gonna feast on our soul!" Pinkie exclaimed, and screamed, along with all of the foals.  
They ran off in some direction.  
"What? No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us, screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna stomped her hoof for emphises, and created a crack under her hoof, scaring the pony next to her senseless.  
Luna turned towards the mayor. "Madam Mare, thy princess of the night, hath arived!" She put her hoof in front of the mayor, scaring her.  
Luna raised an eyebrow, and moved her hoof to a grey pony wearing a devil costume.  
"What is the matter with you?"  
Luna pointed her hoof to other ponies, who fled under their arms.  
"Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional Royal Farewell!" Luna walked away, back to the Everfree.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Twilight announced.  
Spike grabbed her by her robe. "You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!"  
Twilight pulled her robe away. "No she's not. I saw the elements of harmony change her back to good! It seems like she's having some trouble after adjusting after being gone for a thousand years." Twilight began for the direction Luna went in, and I followed.  
We came across the same clearing from before, with the statue in the middle.  
Luna was lying in front of the statue, her eyes closed.  
"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-" Twilight began.  
"Starswirl, the Bearded. Commendable costume. Thou even got the bells right." Luna said.  
"Thank you, finally!" Twilight pumped her hoof. "Somepony who gets my costume!"  
I coughed loudly. "Right, other than Chris." Twilight finished.  
"Umm... We just came to welcome you to our celebration. My actual name is-"  
"Twilight Sparkle." Luna finished, and began to hover slightly, and point at her.  
"It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony opon us, and threw away our dark powers!" Luna said in her Royal Canterlot Voice, pushing me and Twilight back a few feet.  
"And... that's a good thing, right?" Twilight said.  
"But of course! We could not be happier! Is that not clear?"  
"Well, you kinda sound like your yelling at me."  
"But this is the traditional Royal Canterlot Voice! It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we' and to use THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADRESSING OUR SUBJECTS."  
Twilight's beard had been blown off, and stuck out, and her hat was crooked.  
She repositioned them both. "Ya know, that might explain why your apearance was met with... Mixed results. I think if you'd just change your aproach a bit, you might be welcome with a warmer reception."  
"CHANGE OUR APROACH?"  
"Lower the volume." Twilight said quietly.  
"Oh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. we are... not sure we can."  
"I have to go, okay? I'll meet you in town." I said, walking back to town.  
"Okay, bye." Twilight said, taking Luna somewhere.  
I walked back into town, humming the FIM theme song.  
I noticed a blue tail was drooping from a raincloud.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at the advantige Pegasi had over most other ponies.  
"Hey! Get down from there! We got candy to gnaw on!" An orange earth pony with a red flame shaped mane, wearing some heavy meatl-looking plastic armor and a black bandana over his head shouted, scaring the blue tail's owner, causing him to flop off the cloud.  
He stopped himself mid-air.  
He was black with a blue mane, and was wearing a purple under shirt, and a black coat over it, sleek, black, pants, leopard lined pockets, a large purple hat with a feather on it, leopard lined cuffs, black sunglasses, and had a golden staff with a golden microphine at the end.  
"Seriously? How did you get candy?" The black pegasus asked unbelievingly.  
"Dude, it's Equestria, not Equestion, so just come on and help me and Cloud finish this giant bag of candy!" The orange pony pressed.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." The pegasus followed.  
I realized that the black pegasus was wearing Zimos's clothes.  
I galloped in their direction, but kept a low profile.  
"Oh my god this is good!" A unicorn exclaimed, eating candy.  
He was baby blue with a white mane, and was wearing what looked like an HEV suit from half-life, lens-less glasses, and had a crowbar next to him.  
My eyes widened.  
How could I find so many humans in one week?  
I think somethigs going down.  
"Hey there!" I greeted them.  
"Hi." The orange pony replied calmly.  
"Hey!" The unicorn said.  
"Wazzup?" The black pegasus said.  
"You look new here in ponyville so I thought I might give you a warm welcome!" I held out my hoof.  
The orange pony bumped it, and the others copied.  
"I'm Impact Point. You can call me Impact." I said.  
"Hey. I'm Degree. This is Cloud," The orange pony motioned to the unicorn.  
"And this is Stary." the earth pony finished, and motioned to the black Pegasus.  
"Nice costume. Great detail." Cloud said.  
"Yeah, your's too. Got the Lambada logo and everything." I said.  
"Thanks."  
"Were did you get it from?" Stary asked.  
"Long story." I replied.  
"Nightingale daily?" Stary said, and Cloud chuckled.  
Degree's eyes widened.  
I raised an eyebrow. "So, where do you all come from?"  
"I come from er... Manehattan!" Stary said.  
"Appleloosa." Degree said.  
"I'm from Baltimare." Cloud said.  
"Nice. So, are you staying, or are you here for good?"  
They looked at eachother. "I guess we're here for good." Degree answered.  
I realized that I had my hood and cowl on the whole time.  
I pulled them both down.  
"Now, why does that hair look firmiliar?" Stary said.  
"It's just one of those things, I guess." I replied, not knowing why my hair looked so much like Vinyl's.  
"Want some?" Stary offered, holding out some candy.  
"Ah, what the heck, why not?" I took the candy and shoved it al in my mouth at one time.  
"How does plastic wrap taste when it's mixed with sugar filled pieces of hardened food coloring?" Degree asked.  
I stopped chewing and began tasting the wrap.  
I shrugged and continued to eat the candy.  
The ponies all laughed, and stopped eating candy for once.  
"So, are you from ponyville?" Cloud asked.  
"Nope." I replied.  
"Then where are you from?"  
"Not from Equestria."  
They all looked at eachother.  
"As in...?"  
"Fingers."  
They looked more skeptical now.  
"So wha-" I cut him off.  
"Come with me." I said, nodding to an alley.  
They followed me to the alley,(Despite the large amounts of STRANGER DANGER.)  
"So, from what I see, you guys aren't from Equestria either." I said once we were deep in the alley.  
They looked at eachother nervoulsy.  
"And?" Cloud said.  
"You know what. Come on, You kinda give it away with your Half-life HEV suit. Like I said, fingers."  
Cloud looked down at his costume. "Oh yeah."  
"So what your saying is, you know we're humans?" Stary confirmed.  
"Yes."  
"How do you know about humans, huh? Are you a spy?" Degree said light-heartedly.  
We all chuckled.  
"But seriously though, how do you know?"  
I motioned to my costume.  
"Oh. Right. Cool." Stary chuckled.  
"Now that that's sorted out, who wants to play some Equestrian Chuckin' Punkin's?" I said, and walked to the pumpkin launching game.  
I noticed that ponies were on the ground, shivering, and scared.  
"What's happnin' here?" Degree said, looking around.  
"-and they never shall." I heard Luna say.  
I looked to the left and saw Twilight walking with Luna.  
"My friend Applejack is one of the nicest ponies around. I'm sure she has some ideas." Twilight said.  
I trotted up to them.  
"Hi Chris! I was just telling Princess Luna about how Applejack can help her with socializing and such." Twilight greeted me.  
"Hey Twi. Did you try with Fluttershy?"  
"Yeah. Pinkie and the foals kind of..."  
"Screwed things up?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah, that." Twilight said quietly.  
"Careful there, partner!" Applejack said, as she grabbed Pipsqueak from falling in the apple bobbing bucket.  
Applejack turned towards us and trotted to us.  
She yelped when she saw Luna, and got down on the ground, hiding under her hooves.  
"Uh, er, Applejack? The Princess is here looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." Twilight said.  
"Fit in? Really?" Appejack said.  
Twilight narrowed her eys at the earth pony, and she got up.  
"I mean, heh, that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude!"  
Applejack shot to the side of the princess. "Loosen up a bit!"  
She shot to the other side of her. "Be positive!"  
She shot back to the other side of the princess. "Play a few games, have some fun!"  
"Fun?" Luna sounded skeptical. "What is this 'fun' thou speakest of?"  
We all pointed to a web between to poles and a bowl of spiders a few feet in front of it.  
"Cratel? What perpose do these serve?" Luna said as she walked up to the bowl.  
"Try, to land the Sp-spiders on the web." A pink pony wearing a bee costume said.  
"You know, I feel weird, wearing this stuff. I mean, I'm dressed up as Marcus Fenix from GOW, your dressed up as a Nightingale from Skyrim, Your dressed up as a pimp from Saints Row, and Your dressed up as Gordon Freeman. Everybody else has something like a bee, or a wich." Degree said.  
Luna picked up a spider and tossed, and it didn't even touch the web.  
"You can do it Princess!" Applejack encouraged.  
Luna put a detirmined face on, and tossed a second spider, and landed it straight in the middle of the web.  
"Hah! Your princess enjoys this 'Fun'! In what other ways me we experience it?" Luna asked Twilight.  
Stary giggled. "She likes fun," He giggled more. "She wants to know other ways to 'experience it." Stary whispered.  
"We're the only ones who understand inuenndo, Stary." I said.  
Ponies began approaching the princess, not a scared look on their faces.  
Luna put a pumpkin in the catapult.  
"Fire away, princess!" Twilight said.  
Luna pulled the catapult back, and released it, sending the pumpkin flying.  
"She hits it. It looks good from here... aaaaannnd..." I said, mimicing a play-by-play voice that you hear when watching golf or something.  
The pumpkin hit the center of the target perfectly.  
"It's a bullseye! A direct hit! I havent seen a shot like that in ages!" I said, still mimicing the voice.  
"Haha! The fun has been doubled!" Luna exclaimed.  
Ponies started cheering for the princess.  
"And so, history was made that day. And bronies would use the phrase 'The fun has been doubled', for the rest of brony existance." Cloud said.  
"How bout' bobbin' fer' apples? We got the best apples here in Equestria!" Applejack suggested.  
"I ask that thou call us... me, Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" Luna announced.  
She began walking with Twi, me, and Applejack.  
"Show me to theses, 'bobbing apples'" Luna said.  
"Whoa!" Pip yelled, as he was losing his balance.  
Luna rushed up to him, and Pinkie walked up with a group.  
"Hey guys! Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we were runn- " She screamed when she saw Luna pulling Pip out of the bucket by his shirt.  
"Nightmre Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! EVERYPONY RUN!" She bolted away.  
The foals screamed, and ran after Pinkie.  
"Help! My backside is being gobbled!" Pip exclaimed as he ran mid-air.  
Luna dropped him and her ran away from her.  
"Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna slammed her hoof to the ground and lightning struck.  
Ponies backed away, scared looks on their faces.  
"Fair villagers, please do not back away! Let us join together in... fun!" Luna looked around desperatley.  
She grabbed a spider and tossed it in front of the group of scared ponies.  
"Not fun enough for you? What say you to this!" She lowered her head and lightning shot out of her horn, and out on the spider.  
The spider grew instantly with extra eyes and long legs.  
The ponies freaked out and bolted.  
Luna shot the whole bowl of spiders, and they did the same, and crawled out and onto the pink pony wearing the bee suit.  
"Talk abou irony." Degree said.  
The straglers crawled onto the center of the web.  
"Huzzah! How many points do I recieve?" Luna said.  
A pony that I recognized as Carrot Top screamed as a spider crawled around her hair.  
More ponies began panicking, as if it were 2012.  
"Do not run away!" Luna said.  
A pink pony with a mint mane and a cowboy hat on ran straight into a barrel, knocking it's contents out.  
"Who is stupid enough to do that?" I said.  
"As your Princess we command you!" Luna shouted, but to no avail.  
Ponies were running into eachother, into stalls, knocking over giant fake candies.  
"You'd think that they're causing all this chaos on purpose!" Cloud exclaimed.  
"BE STILL!" Luna yelled using her Royal Canterlot Voice, and lightning struck behind her.  
Even Twilight was scared by this, and shot to the ground.  
So did Cloud, Degree, and Stary. I flinched slightly.  
Twilight hopped closer to the Princess. "Princess remember! Watch the screaming!"  
"No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the traditional Royal Canterlot Voice, for what we about to say!" Luna's eyes were glowing white.  
"Since you choose to fear your Princess instead of love her, and dishonor her, with this insulting celebration! We decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! FOREVER!" More lightning struck.  
Luna landed and ran off.  
"Man, that was harsh." Stary said.  
"Well, the whole thing was made because of her old, possesed self. I would be a bit insulted if someone created a holiday because of my dark side." I said.  
Applejack sighed. "Shoot. We had everthing goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at em'."  
All the foals were crying, and I slightly teared up at the sad scene.  
"But I wanted to be a zombie next year!" A filly exclaimed.  
Twilight raised her hoof and looked at something on the ground.  
"It's not over yet!" Twilight declared.  
"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked.  
"I'm going to do what I do best!"  
"Kissing?" I suggested.  
Twilight giggled and blushed a bit. "Other than that. Lecture her!"  
She galloped around, and looked for the Princess.  
I followed her to a bridge where Luna was walking across, her head dropping down.  
"Princess?" Twilight said.  
"Leave me be Twilight Sparkle." Luna sounded the saddest I've ever heard from anybody-or anypony- else before.  
"Princess, I know things haven't gone our way, but believe me when I say Nightmre night is one of the most popular celebrations we have!"  
"Yes! I can tell by all the adoring shreiks of the children, as they run away." Luna said sarcasticaly.  
"Princess." Twilight said quietly.  
Twilight thought for a moment.

Five minutes later...

Pinkie took the bait.  
We had placed candy in a trail from the town square to in an alleyway.  
Pinkie was bending down to eat another peice of candy.  
I shot out from a hiding place and pinned Pinkie to the wall, with on hoof in her mouth.  
"No! Don't shreik, okay?" I said, and Twilight came from her hiding place.  
"No squealing or screaming either, okay?" Twilight said.  
Pinkie mumbled "Okay.".  
"There's something I want you to see, but I promise that it's safe, but you really really really can't shreik! Do you promise not to shreik?"  
Pinkie nodded her head.  
I took my hoof back and stepped away.  
Luna walked out from her hiding place.  
Pinkie looked at her and made more chicken noises, but covered her mouth.  
"Pinkie Pie, you remembed Princess Luna right?" Twilight said.  
"Ah. The ring leader of the frightened children. Has thou come to make peace?"  
Luna extended a hoof.  
Pinkie smiled and reached out with her own.  
A cloud hovered above Luna.  
I flew up to it, but it shot lightning before I could reverse it.  
"NIGHTMARE MOON!" Pinkie yelled, and shot away before making chicken noises.  
Rainbow was laughing her flank off.  
"Skittles! You just screwed up the whole night for us! The chances are, that was your last scare of the night!" I said, flying up to her.  
She stopped laughing. "Well, I guess I didn't think about that..." She rubbed the back of her neck.  
Pinkie was bolting out of the alley, before Twilight teleported in front of her, and spun her around, and landed on top of her.  
"She's changed Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definatly doesn't want to gobble you up!"  
"Well, duh!" Pinkie said.  
"Huh?"  
"I know that. Sheesh Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is hse gonna gobble me up?"  
For that instance, Pinkie actualy made sense.  
"So why do you keep running away and screaming?"  
"Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared!"  
"Fun? Pinkie Pie, your a genious!"  
"No I'm not, I'm a chicken! BACACK!"  
"Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why your having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight exclaimed.  
"Forgive me, if I withhold my enthusiasm." Luna said sarcasticaly.  
"Come with us! I'll explain everything on the way!" Me and Twilight began walking away.

Ten minutes later...

"Alright Luna, just put these on and you'll look like Nightmare Moon. Best enchantment ever." I said, hoofing her some plastic fangs.  
"Are you sure this will work, Chris Shane?" Luna asked.  
We had been preparing for a visit from the kids.  
Twilight expected the kids to like being scared, so I went along with it.  
"Here they come! Hide!" I exclaimed, but whispered and hid behind the statue pedastal.  
The kids dropped their bags of candy infront of the pedastal, and Pip was last.  
"Goodbye Nightmare Night. Forever." The colt said grimly.  
A wind picked up.  
"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! YOU WERE WISE TO BRING THIS CANDY TO ME! I AM PLEASED WITH YOUR OFFERING! SO PLEASED THAT I MAY JUST EAT IT, INSTEAD OF EATING YOU!" Luna had replaced the statue with herself.  
The ponies all screamed, and ran off.  
Luna spit out the teeth and turned back to normal.  
"I am not certain that did what it meant for you to do, Twilight Sparkle and Chris Shane."  
"Just wait!"  
"For what for, them to scream some more?"  
Something tugged on Luna's hair.  
"Um... Princess Luna?" We looked down to see Pip looking up at Luna.  
"I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suposse maybe you could come back next year, and scare us again anyway?" Pip said.  
Luna looked at the group of foals near a bush.  
"Child, Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?"  
"It's really fun! Scary, but fun!"  
"It... tis?"  
"Yeah, Nightmare Night is my favorite Night of the year!"  
"Well, then, we shall have to bring NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!" Luna shouted, causing Pip to fly back.  
"Whoa! Your my favorite Princess ever!" He ran to hug her hooves, and ran back to the group.  
"She said yes guys!" The kids all cheered.  
"See? They really do like you princess!" Twilight exclaimed.  
"They do? OH MOST WONDERFUL OF- I mean, oh most wonderful of nights."

Later that night...

"Dear Princess Celestia, when you first sent me to ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship." Twilight began her letter, but I was to deep in though to listen to the rest.  
Since I've already let six humans into Equestria, think about how many could be here.  
Like I said, Barrack Obama could be here.  
Man, we'll be the only ones laughing at our jokes in the party.  
"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight finished her letter.  
A huge amount of lighting struck, and I saw a rainbow shoot through the sky.  
A cloud lowered with Luna in it.  
We all laughed.  
"So Chris Shane. What's this I hear about you and Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked.  
"You've heard right." I replied.  
Luna chuckled. "Of course. Now do you really like him, or is he just an alien experiment?" Luna joked.  
"A little bit of both." Twilight said.  
We chuckled.  
"Happy Nightmare Night you two." Luna said before floating off.  
"So, Twilight." I began.  
"Yeah Chris?"  
I responded with a spoon dip kiss.  
Man, I'm such a romantic.  
I broke the kiss. "Happy Nightmare Night." 


	15. Best Spell ever

Chapter 15 (I should be able to post longer and more frequent chapters now that school is out for the summer.)

"I swear to god, if you pull out one of my vertebrae..." I said as Jeffery pulled needles from my back.  
"Trust me, I know alot about acupuncture, I've done it before." Jeffery said, and stuck a needle in my back.  
My face screwed up and my tongue stuck out.  
"Sorry! I haven't done it with a pony yet." Jeffery pulled out a needle.  
My face returned to normal, apart from a smirk I had.  
"You haven't done it with a pony yet?"  
"No, just a human, once."  
"Really... So you've done it with a human, but not a pony?"  
"Yes, I-" Jeffery burst into laughter, and I joined him.  
"So, how did you come to need acupuncture, again?"  
"Ghastly Gorge. Freakin' Quarry Eels."  
I felt a needle come out of my back.  
"That should do it!" Jeffery announced.  
I stood up, and stretched. "Thanks, again." I said, walking away.  
"One more thing." Jeffery said.  
I turned back towards him. "Yeah?"  
"Can you... maybe... ask Applejack if... You know... she can... go out with me?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I can! I'm sure she can find the time between apple bucking and such to go on a date with you!" I said, walking out.  
"Thanks man! I owe you one." Jeffery shouted as I left the building.  
I walked towards the library, but was stopped when an orange, purple, and blue blur shot past me, nearly hitting my snout.  
"Sorry!" I heard the blur shout, and a screeching sound.  
I looked to my left to see Scootaloo taking off her helmet, standing next to her scooter.  
"Hey, Scoots." I shook my head a bit. "How's your morning been?"  
"Great! I was just going to Sweetie Bell's house where the Crusaders would meet!" Scootaloo grinned happily.  
"Mind if I come with?"  
"Yeah! I mean... no?"  
I chuckled. "Thanks."  
She hopped back on her scooter. "Keep up!" She shot away, as if she was nitro powered.  
I shot forward, and eventually caught up with the scooting Scootaloo.  
"Hello zeah!" I said in a German accent that Photo Finish would be jelly about.  
I slowly went ahead of Scootaloo, not paying attention to the destination that was getting closer.  
"Impact!" She shouted.  
I looked ahead just in time to see the wall of the Carousel Boutique.  
My head slammed into the wall, creating a tiny crack where it collided.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I'll be fine." I said, rubbing my head and standing up.  
"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Scootaloo pressed.  
"No, really, I'm fine."  
I stumbled to the door and knocked.  
"Coming!" I heard Rarity's posh voice call.  
She opened the door. "Hello Scootaloo! Chris!"  
"Chris?" Scootaloo repeated.  
"A nickname for me." I said.  
"Oh. Cool."  
Applebloom popped up between me and Rarity.  
"Hey Scootaloo! Howdy Impact!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey Applebloom." I said.  
"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in." Rarity said, moving out of the doorway.  
We trotted in and saw Sweetie Bell messing around with some fabric.  
"Dumb fabric." She muttered.  
"Hey Sweetie Bell! I brought Impact with me!" Scootaloo said.  
"Great! So, what will we be doing today?"  
"We're gonna try fer some fasionista stuff!" Applebloom exclaimed.  
"I agreed to help them." Rarity chimed in.  
"Alright! What can I help with?" I asked.  
"You can cut the fabric! Once Sweetie Bell catches it that is." Scootaloo giggled.  
"I can cut things." I said. "Do you need some help 'catching' the fabric?"  
Sweetie Bell giggled. "Yeah, thanks."  
I cantered to where the fabric would be in a few seconds.  
I rolled to my hooves and stopped at them.  
"There you go." I said with a smirk.  
Sweetie Bell blushed a bit, then trotted to the fabric.  
She picked it up and Scootaloo hoofed me a pair of scissors.  
"Danke." I said, and grabbed them.  
"Danke? What's that supposed to mean?" Applebloom asked.  
"It means 'thanks' in German."  
"From Germaneigh?" Sweetie Bell asked.  
I giggled at Equestria's names and plays on words.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's get started already!" Scootaloo exclaimed.  
I chuckled and began cutting the fabric.

Three Hours Later...

We had moved to magic now, after several failures of dresses.  
"You can do it Sweetie Bell!" Scootaloo encouraged.  
Sweetie was going to perform a random spell.  
On me.  
"Remember, try not to kill me!" I joked.  
A charge shot from Sweetie Bell's horn, and I forced myself to stay still.  
I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my chest, up my neck, to my skull, and around my cranium.  
Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Applebloom were giggling.  
"What happened?" I said.  
"See for yerself." Applebloom picked up a mirror.  
I looked in it to see that my mane had turned purple and was shaped like Rarity's.  
I chuckled, then flopped to the ground.  
"Oh! Woe is me! What ever shall I do? My beautiful mane is on a body that is not my own! Why?" I began over acting crying sounds.  
The three fillies had burst into laughter, and were lying on the floor, holding their stomachs and laughing.  
"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard a scream from the other side of the house.  
I galloped to where Rarity had been.  
I burst through the door to see Rarity crying on the floor, rocking.  
I noticed that she had my mane.  
"Oh come on Rarity! It's just a little switch up spell!" I said, approaching the crying mare.  
"My beautiful mane!" Rarity stopped crying suddenly. "Did you say switch up spell?"  
"Yeah, look." I pointed to my new mane.  
She stood there, pupils tiny, staring at my mane.  
"Um... Rarity?" I waved a hoof in front of her face.  
"MINE!" She screamed, and threw herself on me, jabbing my stomach.  
I pushed her off after at least five sharp jabs.  
"Man, those are some sharp hooves." I said, holding my stomach.  
She charged at me, horn down.  
"Sweetie! Use the spell again!" I shouted, before throwing myself to the side.  
Sweetie Bell's horn began to glow, and another charge of magic shot from her horn, and hit me.  
I rolled from another attack from the crazed unicron, before the same sensation went through my cranium.  
Rarity stopped charging, and felt her mane.  
"Oh thank Celestia!" She said, falling on her bed.  
"I should probably be going." I said to the girls.  
"Yeah. See you later." Sweetie Bell said.  
I started for the front door.  
I breathed in deeply when the fresh air hit my nose.  
Something about Equestria made me like the outside more.  
I noticed Applejack at her apple stall at the marketplace.  
"Hey Applejack!" I said as I walked up to her.  
"Howdy Impact! Want some apples?"  
"Nah, I'm good. I actually wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Well, there's this really nice stallion that has a thing for you okay? And he wanted me to ask you if you could go out with him. He's really nice, he's funny, he's sweet, and he's smart. What do you say?"  
"Sure. Tell him I'd love to. Where?"  
"The Mare's Dream." That was the only restaurant I knew of.  
"Alrighty then. I'll see him there?"  
"Sure thing. See ya!" I galloped for Joshua, Derrick, and Jeffery's house.  
I arrived at the house and knocked.  
"Just a sec!" I heard Joshua shout.  
He opened the door. "Hey man!"  
"Hey. Is Jeffery here?"  
"Yeah." Joshua leaned back. "JEFFERY! GET YOUR FLANK DOWN HERE!"  
"I'M COMING!" Jeffery shouted back, and galloped down the stairs.  
"Hey Chris."  
"Yo. Guess what."  
"What?"  
"Your meeting Applejack at The Mare's Dream."  
Jeffery's eyes widened and he threw himself on me, in a giant man-to-man hug.  
"Your the freakin' best, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I sure do."  
"Thanks, man."  
"Yeah, yeah. You should be there by dinner."  
"Alright. Come on in."  
I trotted in to see Derrick working out.  
"He-yo!" I said, and surprised Derrick, causing him to drop the weights on his chest.  
"Whoa man!" We all cantered over to help him.  
We got the weights off his chest and dropped it on the ground.  
"Thanks?" Derrick said once he took a breath.  
"Yes, your welcome." I replied.  
"So, your here for what reason?"  
"Am I not allowed to be with my bros?"  
"Okay, fine. Want something to drink?"  
"Sure."  
Derrick cantered to the kitchen and came back with four bottles of Mountain Dew.  
"Like Mountain Dew?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" I grabbed a bottle and pried it open with my mouth.  
"Nice." Stary commented.  
"So, any other humans?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah. I found three before I found you guys. Cool Ocean, Dragon Scales, and Snowy Magic."  
"What are their real names?" Degree asked.  
"Snowy Magic is Elizabeth, Dragon Scales is Olivia Scales, and I don't know Cool Ocean's real name. What are yours?"  
"I'm Derrick Dennor. Stary is my brother, Joshua Dennor, and Cloud is Jeffrey Caziah." Degree said.  
"Cool. So how did you guys hey here?"  
"I got here from a weird cut in the middle of nowhere. It was weird. Same happened to these two."  
"Every human got here that way! I opened them and left them open! Anybody from your neighbor to Steven Spielberg can get through!"  
"That sucks." Joshua said.  
"Yeah. So, whats this about a girlfriend I keep hearing about?" Derrick said.  
"I'm with Twilight." I replied.  
"Oh snap son." Stary chuckled.  
"So you can give me tips, right?" Cloud asked.  
"I guess. I mean, you have to know what your lady friend likes. For Applejack, I told her that your sweet, smart, nice, and funny. So live up to that and you'll be fine."  
"Thanks, man. I really owe you one."  
"Nah, it's fine. We're all humans."  
"Yeah, it's not gay, we're all humans here." Stary joked.  
We all had a good laugh, before Cloud spoke up.  
"Now I wanna know why you had a conversation with the Princess when she first came to town." He said.  
"Well, I am the Scythe Carrier. I have that kind of privilege." I replied.  
"Scythe Carrier? Is that some sort of Grim Reaper, or something?" Stary said.  
"No, It's a title given to those who carry the Demi-Scythe, a scythe that cuts open voids in the world and lets any and all who go through go to different dimensions. Cool beans if you ask me. I recently have had said legendary scythe taken from me by Celestia."  
"So, she basically grounded you from moving between dimensions? That's harsh." Stary said.  
"Not really. I kinda abused the power by leaving open all those void cuts so anything could go through."  
"Anything?" Cloud repeated.  
"Yeah. From Zimos to a Storm Atronach, anything."  
"Storm Atronach? You've been to Skyrim?" Degree said.  
"Heck yeah. I was a huge gamer before I became the Carrier."  
"Think you could take us on a trip?" Stary asked.  
"Sure, if I find the time."  
"Sweet."  
"Want to see something awesome?" I asked.  
They all nodded.  
I opened a mini-rift and pulled out my Nightingale blade.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Cloud asked.  
"The Nightingale Blade? Yes, it sure is." I chuckled a bit, before putting the blade back.  
"That's epic." Degree said.  
"I gotta hit the road." I said, closing the mini-rift.  
"See ya later!" Stary said as I left.  
Now, what's on my mental to-do list...?  
Go on a picnic with Twi...  
Help Fluttershy with something...  
And that's it. Nice to-do list Chris.  
I trotted to the library, a smile on my face.  
Arriving, I opened the door and looked around.  
"Hi Chris!" Twilight said from the top of the stairs.  
"Hey there!" I greeted.  
"How did the acupuncture go?"  
"Great. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"Awesome! You have a basket, right?"  
"Of course I do. It's in the kitchen, on top of the refrigerator."  
"Thanks." I trotted to the kitchen and stood up on my hind legs in front of the kitchen.  
"There you are." I muttered as I reached my head in and grabbed the basket.  
I went back to my normal posture and opened up the fridge.  
"Bread, dandelions, jelly, and chocolate covered cherries, of course, oranges, I love oranges," I continued to mutter to myself until I had filled the basket.  
"Done." I closed the fridge and picked up the basket.  
"Ready?" I asked Twilight as I left the kitchen.  
"Sure am!" She said happily, and we left.  
"So, where are we going?" She asked.  
"There's a really beautiful spot by the river that I thought would be good."  
The walk was mostly normal, and we arrived.  
I pulled the red and white checkered blanket out of the basket Pulling out the bread, jelly, and dandelions, I started making a sandwich.  
"So, you never told me about how you got you suit." Twilight said.  
"Oh, yeah. Just lemme get this set up.  
I finished the sandwich and pulled out some plates.  
Lying down, I observed the beautiful river.  
"So, you really want to know?" I asked.  
"Yes."

Initiate flashback sequence.

"So, this is the pilgrims path, eh?" I said, approaching the cave entrance. "Kind of obvious that it belongs to Nightingales when you put it right next to the shadow stone."  
"We needed the seclusion of a cave, but we needed it to be close to a source of some sort, and we needed a marker for others." A woman wearing Nightingale armor said.  
"Right." We both walked in the cave, along with Brynjolf following.  
Brynjolf was my boss when I was in the thieves guild. He was right there under Mercer Frey in the corporate ladder of the guild.  
Mercer had attempted to kill me during a chase with Karliah.  
Karliah was accused of killing Garrus, the former leader of the thieves guild.  
"We need all the help we can get if we're going after Mercer." Karliah explained.  
"And?" Brynjolf said.  
"You need to become Nightingales."  
"What? Are you crazy? Lass, I appreciate the offer, but I can't just join some religious group!" Brynjolf exclaimed.  
"Do you want to defeat Mercer?"  
"I know I do." I said.  
"Of course I do. Isn't there another way?"  
"Only Lady Nocturnal can aid you in your quest."  
Brynjolf sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."  
We walked up to three different stands and Karliah began chanting.  
Soon after, black, leather-looking armor came out of the top of the stones.  
"Wow." I said to myself.  
I took the armor from the stand and replaced my old armor with it.  
"Now, follow me, and we can begin." Karliah said, walking into a room.  
In that room, was a large stone circle, with three other circles connected to it.  
"Take your pick." Karliah said, walking up to one of the smaller circles.  
Me and Brynjolf did the same.  
Karliah began preaching again, and a bright light shone in the center circle.  
Lady Nocturnal spoke to Karliah about the recently stolen Skeleton key, and allowed me to join the Nightingales.

Deactivate flashback sequence.

"Really..." Twilight took a sip of water from her cup.  
"Yeah. Alot of it was mostly brutal killing. I don't know how I got used to it."  
"Couldn't you just, leave? Just like that?"  
"I had made to many friends. I had to help them at least before I could make myself leave. I can't just let them all die like that." I felt small tear refuse to drop in my eye.  
"I'm sorry... for bringing that up..."  
"No, don't be." I put a forearm around her neck.  
I looked over the river.  
It was just so peaceful.  
All I could hear was Twilight's breathing and the babbling river.  
Being here in Equestria really let me see the beauty in life, and how it's not all just sitting in front of a screen all day.  
I heard the rustling of leaves, and my ears perked up.  
I saw something shadowy hide behind a tree on the other side of the river.  
I ignored it and nuzzled Twilight's cheek.

One hour later...

"That was fun!" Twilight exclaimed as we packed up the blanket and I picked up the basket.  
"Sure was."  
We walked back to the library, and put everything away.  
"I promised Fluttershy I would help her with something, so I have to go." I said.  
"Okay, bye." She replied, picking up a book, and I left.  
I walked to Fluttershy's cottage.  
I knocked on the door, and Fluttershy opened it.  
"Oh! Your here, thank goodness!" She said with relief, and welcomed me in.  
"What the heck?" I said.  
There was furniture knocked over, birds flying about, carpets torn in half, and Angel was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, and tapping his foot.  
"I didn't have the right food for Angel and he got mad and... yeah." Fluttershy said quietly.  
"I got it, just stay back." I slowly approached the impatient and picky bunny.  
He threw himself on me when I got close, and grabbed onto my snout.  
I shook my head a bit, but to no avail.  
Angel had a vice on my snout, and didn't plan on letting go.  
"Your making me do this." I said, and turned to a wall.  
"Last chance!" The bunny replied by gripping harder.  
I charged towards the wall, top speed.  
Angel gripped part of my snout harder, and I threw my head left, right into a table.  
I grabbed him off my snout somehow and held him by the ears.  
His arms were still crossed, and he had an annoyed look on his face.  
"You, good sir, are truly an annoyance. You trash your only owners house, just because she gets the wrong kind of feed? Are you mad? I ought take your favorite carrot, and shove it straight up your tiny little bunny plot! You want that?"  
He shook his head, and looked scared, finally.  
"Now, you best clean this place up." I dropped him on the ground, and he began picking up the bits of furniture.  
"Thanks, Impact." Fluttershy said.  
"It's no problem. I can give you the bits to get your stuff back together. No need to repay me."  
"Are you sure? I can't just take all that money from somepony..."  
"It's fine, I get bits all the time! I basicaly have an infinite amount."  
"Oh, okay."  
I hugged her and left.  
I trotted back to the library and went inside.  
"Twi! I'm home!" I called.  
"Can you colm upstairs for a sec?" She called back from her room.  
"Yeah, I'll be right up!" I replied, and trotted to her room.  
I opened her door, and my eyes widened.  
Twilight was lying in her bed seductivley, her eyes looking dreamily at me.  
"Hey there, Chris." She said seductively.  
"Um..." As fun as this sounded, this wasn't like Twilight.  
"I read that book on human biology. You wanna know my favorite section?"  
"W-w-what?"  
"The reproductive system." She said, before pulling me forward and kissing me.  
I heard the door downstairs open, and I broke the kiss. "I should go get that."  
My wings were probably a foot wide when I trotted downstairs.  
"Twilight?" I said when I saw the lavender mare in the doorway.  
"Hi Chris!" She giggled. "Do I want to know what you were doing?"  
"Weren't you just in your room?" I said.  
"What do you mean? I just came from the marketplace."  
"But I just..." I looked back at her room. "I was just... come with me for a sec, will you?" I trotted upstairs, and Twilight followed.  
I opened the door and Twilight was still sitting on the bed.  
"What in Celestia's name is going on?" The second Twilight asked.  
"Well, I came home and this Twilight was here seducing me, and then you came here."  
"Oh, Chris, who will you trust, the sexy one that arouses you, or this nerdy one?" The first Twilight said.  
"Nerdy? I like Twilight because she's Twilight, kay? You best break whatever spell you cast on yourself, and get the buck out." I said in an intimadating voice.  
She sighed, and the first Twilight began wiping away slowly, and something dark took it's place.  
The first Twilight was replaced by a dark, shadowy, red-eyed pony.  
"Not so arousing now, am I?" The creature growled.  
Twilight threw her hoof into it's face, and it fell on it's back, clutching it's face.  
"That's for kissing my coltfriend!" Twilight said, and crossed her forearms.  
"Nice shot." I said, before picking up the creature by it's collar.  
"THE HECK ARE YOU?" I screamed in it's face.  
"A creature of many forms." It replied crypticaly.  
"Scientific name, please."  
"Science knows nothing of us."  
"Then give me your frickin' name!"  
It chuckled. "A changeling, of course."  
"You don't look like a changeling."  
"Well, I know that. I'm not in my real form."  
I raised my eyebrow. "May I ask why?"  
"The real changeling are brutes."  
"Is that so? And this coming from the one that made a move on me?"  
"That's not brutality, just... arousal."  
"Right..." I turned my head to Twilight. "What should I do with her?"  
"Drop her." She said.  
I nodded and dropped the changeling.  
"What is your name?" I asked again.  
"Metamorphasis." She replied.  
"Welcome to wherever, Metamorphasis."  
"Well, now that that's settled, I'll be leaving." She started towards the door, before Twilight stopped her.  
"You might want something different."  
Metamorphasis looked down at herself. "Oh, yes of course." She slowly began turning into a less menacing pony.  
Replacing her, was a green unicorn with a cherry red mane, and black hoof tips.  
"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Like a filly." I replied.  
"Good enough." She started towards the door again, and left.  
"That was... interesting." I said.  
Twilight sighed. "I hope she doesn't do something like that again."  
"Yeah."  
"What did I miss?" Spike exclaimed, bursting through the door.  
"Well, I made out with a Twilight doppleganger, and the real Twilight came home and punched it in the face, and it turned out to be a changeling that thinks other changelings are brutes, so she turned into a pony, and left." I explained.  
"Oh. So, alot then."  
I nodded.

Third Person POV

"So, Jeffery and Chris already have girlfriends. We need our 'Special Somepony' now." Joshua said.  
"Yeah, I know." Derrick answered.  
"Don't you know how to play guitar?"  
"I do, actualy. Why?"  
"That would probably help."  
"I can't just walk up to a filly that I like and say 'Hey I wanna sing a song for you so listen.',"  
"Yeah, well, when you do get a... fillyfriend? Or is it marefriend?"  
"I dunno. Probably marefriend."  
Jeffery burst through the door.  
"HELP ME!" He shouted, and ran into the kitchen.  
"The heck?" Derrick said, chuckling.  
Big Macintosh came galloping through the door next, steam flaring from his nostrils.  
"You get back here!" He shouted, and ran after Jeffery.  
Jeffery jumped over the counter, and galloped upstairs.  
"Mr. Macintosh, I only fell on her!" Jeffery shouted.  
"Likely story!" Big mac replied.  
"Trust us Big Mac, he doesn't have the guts to do that!" Joshua said.  
Big Mac stopped running for a moment, and looked at Joshua.  
"You sure bout' that?" He questioned.  
"One hundred percent!"  
Jeffery peeked from behind a door.  
Big Mac peered at him.  
"I would never do that to your daughter, Mr. Macintosh." Jeffery said.  
Big Mac blew out one more puff of steam from his nostrils. "I guess... I did overreact a bit..."  
"Don't worry, big guy." Joshua patted him on the back.  
"Sorry... I should go." Big Mac trotted out.  
"Well then! What an adventure!" Derrick exclaimed sarcasticaly.  
"Your tellin' me." Jeffery said. "It really was an accident."  
"Yeah, sure. One thing though."  
"What?"  
"Did you actualy kiss her?"  
Jeffery sighed. "Yeah."  
Joshua held up a hoof. "Nice one."  
Jeffery bumped his hoof with his own.  
Derrick trotted up and did the same.  
"We need to celebrate." Derrick anounced.  
"It's just a first kiss guys." Jeffery said.  
"But it's your very first one, and you did it as a pony, and I'm a bit bored.  
"Well, I gotta say, those are some great reasons. Why not?" Jeffery chuckled.  
"Where to? I mean, Jeffery just got back from dinner." Joshua interjected.  
"I think we could get lunch tommorow." Jeffery said.  
"Alright, plan made." Derrick said.  
"I'm gonna be taking a walk for a while, see ya." Joshua said, trotting out the door.  
"Now, let's see here..." The black pegasus said, looking around.  
"There's Rainbow Dash... I doubt I could get Fluttershy... Derpy, maybe? Nah..." Joshua rubbed his chin.  
"Does it have to be a Pegasus?" He thought out loud.  
"I guess not... Man, I'm talking to myself now? Great..."  
"Hey you!" A raspy, tomboyish voice called from the sky.  
Stary looked up to see Rainbow Dash sitting on a cloud.  
"Yeah?" Joshua said, flying up to her level.  
"I haven't seen you before. Did you already have a party?"  
"Nope."  
"You mean, you've avoided Pinkie Pie?"  
"I guess." Joshua chuckled. "Not on a purpose."  
"Well, I'd say that your pretty lucky."  
"Why's that?"  
"Cause' she isn't really normal." Rainbow fly up close to him. "I think she might be on cocain."  
They both laughed.  
"What's your name?" Rainbow asked.  
"Stary. Stary Night." He raised a hoof, and Rainbow bumped it.  
"Rainbow Dash. Fastest flier in Equestria!"  
"Hey, are you free for dinner or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"I should be. When?"  
"How about... Five. How does that sound?"  
"I'm good!"  
"Great. See ya then." Rainbow flew off.  
Joshua pumped his hoof and floated off.

Derrick's, Joshua's, and Jeffery's house...

"JENGA!" Jeffery shouted as the wooden structure fell.  
"AGH!" Derrick clutched his head and fell to the ground, pulling his hair.  
They had both been playing games for an hour or so, and Derrick just couldn't work well without his fingers.  
Jeffery on the other hand, was acing everything.  
"This is too easy." Joshua said.  
"FOR YOU MAYBE! I CAN'T WORK WITHOUT FINGERS!" Derrick shouted.  
"Calm down, it's just a game."  
Derrick sighed. "I guess."  
Joshua opened the door with a smile on his face.  
"Hey man. Why so happy?" Derrick asked.  
"I got a date with Rainbow Dash." He replied proudly.  
"Nice! Man, we're getting some... grouped dates?"  
"I guess you could call it that." Jeffery agreed.  
"What have you guys been doing?"  
"I'm destroying Derrick mentally." Jeffery stated.  
"Yeah, Yeah." Derrick waved him off.  
"You should calm down. It's just like... a racial abilaties! Like from Skyrim!"  
"Now your just being a jerk. Besides, you have that horn of yours."  
"Yeah, I mean why can't you use that?" Joshua asked.  
"Magic." Jeffery answered.  
"But that's what the horn for." Derrick said.  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"I don't follow your logic." Joshua said.  
"Thanks."  
"Forget it. I doubt he could do it anyway."  
Jeffery raised an annoyed eyebrow. "You sure?"  
"Sure as ever."  
"Yeah, right. I can learn and use magic on a daily basis in one frickin' day, bro."  
"Whatever man." Derrick said.  
"I'm gonna study right now!" Jeffery galloped up to his room.  
"That was easy." Joshua chuckled.

At The Library...  
Chris's POV

"So, just random spells?" Twilight asked.  
"Yeah. I open the book at a random page and chose a random spell." I replied, grabbing a book of spells.  
"That sounds interesting."  
"Here we go." I flipped open the book and closed my eyes, pointing at something.  
I opened my eyes. "Facial Hair."  
"Sounds easy." She stated, and her horn began to glow.  
I felt a tingling sensation below my mouth, and it was replaced with the feeling of more fur.  
"What does it look like?" I asked Twilight excitedly.  
"A goatee." She answered.  
I sqee'd in excitement. "Really?" I said quietly.  
Twilight giggled. "Yeah. But you don't look as cute."  
"Oh, well then in that case..." I stopped hopping.  
Twilight's horn glowed again, and my facial hair was removed.  
"Next up..." I grabbed the book and repeated the last time.  
"Let's save that one for last." I said to myslef.  
"What was it?" Twilight asked.  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Come on, tell me."  
I sighed. "A birth control spell."  
She giggled uncrontrolably.  
I sighed a second time.  
"I'm gonna chose something different." I said.  
I did the same as before. "Magical Rap?" I said.  
Twilight calmed down. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Wanna try it?"  
Twilight stiffled another giggle.  
"I mean," I sighed yet again. "Man, the stuff that goes on in your mind."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll try it." Her horn glowed again.  
Her mouth glowed slightly.  
"Do you feel any different?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good here, all is well, just tryin' out spells." Twilight sang.  
"Wow. Your lyrics could use more work though." I chuckled.  
Twilight's horn began to glow again, and the glowing around her mouth subsided.  
"One more..." I repeated the last step once more.  
"Another form? Sweet." I said.  
Twilight's began charging magic again, and her body began glowing.  
A lavender Griffon with a purple head took her place.  
"How do I look?" She asked.  
"I still like your pony form better."  
She giggled, and turned back into a pony.  
"Now, that other spell." She said with a mischievous smile.

Third Person POV...

Jeffery had already mastered levitation, and was working on other spells.  
"That was really fast." Derrick said.  
"Yeah. I expected him to be done like, after ten." Joshua agreed.  
"Check this out guys!" Jeffery yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
"What is it?" Derrick asked.  
"A new spell. Check it out." His horn began to glow, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Joshua offered, and opened the door.  
"Hey there Applebloom!" He said.  
"Hi there mister!" The small filly said.  
"Did you need something?"  
"Yeah. You see, I went over to the library to see if Impact wanted to help look for cutie marks, but he and Twilight were doin' something."  
Derrick came to the door. "What were they doing?"  
"I don't know, but Twilight wanted more of it!"  
Derrick and Joshua exchanged looks.  
"Can I ask you how you know this?" Joshua asked.  
"I heard her askin' him."  
The two stallions stifled laughs.  
"So where do we come in?" Derrick asked.  
"Well, I was wonderin' if you knew what Twilight wanted and could help me look for more."  
"Um... sorry, we can't. Us grown ups are really busy." Joshua said.  
"Okay. Bye!" The filly trotted away.  
Stary slammed the door closed and broke into a fit of laughter, followed by Derrick.  
"What did she need?" Jeffery asked.  
"She wanted to... help Chris... by looking for whatever Twilight wanted..." Derrick said between laughs.  
"What?"  
"Twilight wanted... something from Chris... apparently..." Joshua continued.  
Jeffery caught on and joined the laughing fit.  
"I'm gonna get something to eat." Joshua said once he calmed down.  
He went into the kitchen and made a sandwich.  
"You guys want anything?" He called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, sure. Just chips, I guess." Derrick said.  
"An apple, thanks." Jeffery said.  
"Oh he ha ho hm!" Joshua exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"You have a taste for apples, hm?"  
Derrick chuckled.  
Jeffery sighed. "Yeah, yeah."  
Joshua threw him an apple and came back with a bag of chips and a paper plate with a sandwich on it.  
"We're getting everywhere fast." Joshua declared.  
"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.  
"Well, think about it. We've been here for what... two weeks or so? I already have a date with RD, Jeffery already kissed Applejack, Chris is... Yeah."  
"Yeah. Things do feel fast." Jeffery agreed.  
"Don't get left out, Derrick." Stary said to the orange earth pony.  
"Yeah, yeah." Derrick said.  
"So, they have tofu here instead of meat." Jeffery said.  
"Well duh." Derrick chuckled.  
"Man, Equestrian chips are frickin' good." Derrick exclaimed.  
"You can play the guitar, right?" Jeffery asked the orange pony.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Play it."  
"Um... okay..." Derrick went up to his room to get his guitar.  
"How good do you think he is?" Joshua asked.  
"I think he's pretty good." Jeffery answered.  
Derrick came back down with a guitar strapped to his back.  
"Alright, I haven't done this in a while, so I may suck." Derrick said, as he spun his guitar around his back and held it.  
He began strumming on the guitar.

"I was walkin' down the street  
when out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me  
She said I never seen a man who looks so alone  
could ya use a little company?  
If ya pay the right price  
ya evenin' will be nice and you can  
go and send me my way"

"I said your such a sweet young thing  
Why'd you do this to yourself  
She looked at me and this is what she said  
There ain't rest for the wicked  
money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay I mouths to feed  
There ain't nothin' in this world for free"

"I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
though you know I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good"

"Not even fifteen minutes later  
after walkin' down the street  
I saw the shadow of my creep out a' sight  
Then he swept up from behind  
he put a gun up to my head  
he made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight  
He said give me all you've got  
I want your money not your life  
If you try to make a move I won't think twice"

"I told him you could have my cash But first you know I've gotta ask What made you wanna live this kinda life?"

"He said there ain't no rest for the wicked  
money don't grow on trees I got bills to pay  
mouths to feed There ain't nothin' in this world for free  
Oh no I can't slow down I can't hold back  
though you know I wish I could  
Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked  
till' we close our eyes for good"

Derrick continued to strum the guitar in a solo.

"Now a couple hours past  
and I was sitting at my house  
The day was winding down  
and coming to an end  
So I turned on the TV  
and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend"

"I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He takin' money from a church  
He stuffed his bank account with Righteous dollar bills"

"But even still I can't say much  
Cause I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we seek out to satisfy those thrills"

"You know there ain't no rest for the wicked  
money don't grow on trees  
we got bills to pay we got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothin' in this world for free  
Oh no we can't hold back we can't slow down  
though you know we wish we could  
You know there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Till' we close our eyes for good."

Derrick put the guitar down.  
"That was friggin' awesome man!" Joshua exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it really was!" Jeffery agreed.  
"Ah, it's nothin'." Derrick waved them off.  
"Bro, Kyle Gass would be proud." Joshua encouraged.  
"Thanks."  
"We should make a band." Jeffery said.  
"What do you play?" Joshua asked the unicorn.  
"Sound and Keyboard."  
"Sweet."  
"Can you sing?" Jeffery asked.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good."  
"Cool. I'l have to ask Chris what he can do."  
"He's a pretty good rapper." Derrick interjected.  
"Great! I'l invite him."  
Joshua chuckled. "Like I said. Everywhere. Fast."


	16. Rockin slides plus Tank

Chapter 16

The next day...

My eyes burst open at the evil laughing that interrupted my sleep.  
I saw myself being held in a griffon's claws, only mush larger.  
In front of me was Twilight being held in a lion's paw.  
The laughing repeated.  
"Aw, they're so cute together." A menacing voice said.  
I know that voice.  
"Discord!" I shouted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake the little pony up?" He said sadistically.  
"You put us down!"  
"Hm... Nope." He stuck his neck out.  
"Now, what fun this will be! Your like two little dolls, oh, adorable."  
He laughed again, and slammed me and Twilight together while making kissing noises.  
"Oh, Twilight, I wuv you so much!" He said in a mocking tone.  
"I know! After all, we did sleep together! Oh he he he he!"  
"JUST STOP THIS!" I shouted ay the top of my lungs.  
"Oh my, somepony's a bit mad. As you wish."  
He threw mt o the ground, but something kept my head facing Twilight.  
He tossed her up and grabbed her by the head.  
"Twilight!" I shouted.  
He cocked his index finger back, and slit Twilight's throat.  
"TWILIGHT!" I yelled again.

I gasped and shot up.  
Just a dream.  
I looked over to see Twilight sleeping peacefully.  
Leaning down, I kissed her forehead.  
"Morning." She mumbled.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Good." She got up. "Are you okay?"  
"Hm? Yeah, just a dream." I sighed.  
"Do you need to talk about it?" She scooted closer.  
"No, it's fine."  
I heard an 'Ahem' from the foot of the bed.  
Spike was in his little basket.  
"Are you still asleep?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I couldn't get to sleep last night."  
Me and Twilight blushed.  
"You were here the whole time?"  
"Yep. I was asleep until you guys got a bit noisy."  
I sighed again. "Yeah yeah."  
It is a bit early.  
"I think we can sleep in a little more." Twilight said.  
I nodded and lied back down.  
"Hey Twi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
I fell back to sleep.

Third Person POV

"Well now, this was a surprise." Derrick said, waking up from the music coming from Jeffery's room.  
"I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP IN OVER HERE!" Joshua Shouted from his room.  
The music stopped.  
Since Derrick wasn't much of a late sleeper, he got up.  
Humming something, he made breakfast for everybody just cause, and sat down.  
"Brain damage, ever since the day I was born." Derrick sung as he put everything away.  
"Drugs is what they used to say I was on. They say I never knew which way I was goin', but everywhere I go they keep playin' my song."  
Jeffery trotted down. "Wow, that smells great." His eyes widened as he saw the delicious breakfast on the table.  
"Um... Are you on something?" The Unicorn asked.  
"Nope. Just feelin' generous."  
"And your sure your okay?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright then." Jeffery sat down and began eating.  
"Wow! That is great!"  
"Thanks. JOSHUA! BREAKFAST!"  
Joshua stumbled down his stairs.  
"Morning." Derrick said.  
"Yo." Joshua said tiredly.  
"Want some breakfast?"  
"Yeah, sure." He got up and sat down.  
Derrick finished cleaning and sat down lazily.  
Joshua was mostly silent, and Jeffery was only a little talkative as he ate his amazing breakfast.  
"Any plans for today, Joshua?" Derrick asked the Sleepy Blue-maned pegasus.  
"Just dinner with Rainbow." He answered, waking up a bit.  
"Alright then. Feel like taking a walk with me and Jeffery?"  
"Yeah sure." Joshua trotted out the door, followed by Jeffery and Derrick.  
A few minutes into the walk, Derrick noticed something.  
"What's that?" He said, pointing to a pink blob hopping down the street.  
"Is that Pinkie Pie?" Jeffery asked.  
"I think so." Joshua answered.  
The pink blob stopped bouncing, and shot forward in front of the trio.  
"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pi!" She exclaimed.  
Joshua recovered from the surprise quickly, and spoke first.  
"Morning. Name's Stary." He raised his hoof, and Pinkie bumped it.  
"Dude. You just gave a brohoof to Pinkie. That's awesome." Derrick said.  
"Yeah, I think it's a fad or something."  
"I saw Chris do it with his friends so I thought; 'Why not try it?' and I did, and it's cool!" Pinkie jumped.  
"Right well then. We'll be on our wa-"  
"HOLD ON!" Pinkie said excitedly.  
"What?"  
"Wait! Nevermind it's a surprise!" She bounded off.  
"Well that was weird." Derrick commented.  
They all continued walking.  
"SUP YOU THREE!" They all heard Chris's voice shout from behind them.  
Turning around, they all saw Chris wearing a huge grin.  
"Hey man." Joshua said, and waved.  
"You seem happy." Derrick pointed out.  
"Yeah, well."  
"Can I ask why?" Derrick continued.  
Chris leaned close to his ear and whispered something.  
"Oh! Nice." Derrick chuckled.  
Chris whispered the same to both Joshua and Jeffery, who also chuckled.  
"Man. You know Applebloom came over yesterday." Joshua said, floating up.  
"What did she want?" Chris asked.  
"She was asking us if we knew what Twilight wanted so bad."  
"You mean she heard us?"  
"Yeah."  
Chris sighed. "Great." He said sarcastically.

Chris's POV

The walk with the guys was normal, and I forked off the road to get to the library.  
I opened the door to see Twilight carrying Owlicious on her back.  
"Hey Chris!" She said.  
"Hi Twi." I said and kissed her cheek.  
"I was just headed to the park for the pet play-date." She said.  
"Cool. Mind if I come?"  
"Not at all! You have a pet, right?"  
"Yeah, I do. Just a sec." I cantered upstairs and opened a mini-rift.  
"Let's see here..." I mumbled as I rummaged through the rift.  
"There you are!" I exclaimed as teeth clamped on my hoof.  
I pulled out a very familiar creature.  
"Wazzup Hedy?" I exclaimed, pulling it closer.  
"I haven't seen you in a while. Thank god a helped take care of you when Kleiner sent that rocket huh?" I pulled it in, and gave it a kiss.  
Before spitting the bitter taste from my mouth. "Right. Remind me not to do that."  
"Chris! We're leaving soon!" Twilight called.  
"Be right down!" I called back, and went back downstairs.  
"What is THAT?" She said, putting emphasis on he last word.  
"Well Twi, this is a Headcrab. Goes by the name of Lammar. Hedy Lammar." I said shaking her off my hoof.  
"Really. Interesting..." Twilight leaned closer.  
"Uh... you probably shouldn't-" I was unable to finish as Lammar threw herself on Twilight's head.  
Twilight yelped as it clamped onto her face.  
"Twi, calm down." I said, chuckling a bit.  
Twilight stopped screaming and looked at the Headcrab latched onto her muzzle.  
"Lemme help." I offered, and tried to pry the thing off.  
"There we go!" I exclaimed, as I pulled her off.  
"You didn't tell me about that part." Twilight said.  
"Yeah, I was about to warn you. Let's hit the road, shall we?" I opened the door for her, and with a giggle, she trotted out and I followed.  
We arrived at the park where Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie had already arrived.  
"Hey girls!" Twilight exclaimed as we approached them.  
"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie said, popping up into Twilight's vision with gummy latched onto her mane.  
"Hello Pinkie. Hi Gummy."  
"What's that?" Pinkie said, jumping in front of me, eying Lammar.  
"A Headcrab. Pretty cool lil' thangs. Just don't stick your head too close to her."  
"How come?" Pinkie cocked her head and came closer to Lammar.  
"Because he likes heads and will grab onto any that he sees."  
"So like this?" Pinkie thrust her head towards Lammar, and she jumped onto Pinkie's head in the same position as before.  
Pinkie giggled past the Headcrab on her muzzle. "It kinda tickles!"  
"Let's git' this started!" Applejack exclaimed, throwing a stick in the air, and Winnona caught it mid-air.  
Everypony else started playing with their pets.  
Gummy was clamping onto Pinkie's mane, Owlicious was flying around doing... Owl things, Applejack was playing fetch with Winnona, Angel was being Angel, Opal was chasing her toy, and I wrestled around on the ground with Lammar latched to my head.  
Suddenly, Lammar jumped off my head and went to the trunk of a tree in the park, where the other pets were grouped.  
I noticed Opal sitting in a branch next to Rainbow Dash, who had just woken up.  
She hissed at the pets below her, before she was summoned down by Rarity.  
Rainbow floated down from her perch.  
"Sincerest apologies Rainbow, if our pets were bothering you." Rarity said, and looked at the cat on her back. "Say your sorry, Opal!"  
Opal's response was turning away and hissing.  
"She's... Sorry." Rarity said in a not-so-posh voice.  
"What are you all doing out here?" Rainbow asked.  
Applejack ran by with a stick in her tail that somehow, was not falling. "Why we always round our critters for a regular lil' Pony pet play-date in this park!" She threw the branch and Winnona chased after it.  
"Uh, you do?" Rainbow asked.  
Applejack ran past her again. "Same time every week."  
"I thought you knew, you didn't know? She didn't know?" Fluttershy said, and pawed the ground.  
"Well we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow of course, except-" Twilight began, but was cut off by Pinkie.  
"We were totally gonna invite you Rainbow! Then Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet!" Pinkie shot next to Rarity somehow. "Then Rarity remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon!" Pinkie shot to Applejack. "So Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway!" Pinkie shot next to Fluttershy. "And Fluttershy nodded our heads in agreement like this." She held onto Fluttershy's head and made her nod along with her.  
I just can't live without doing this.  
"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!" I sang, bobbing my head.  
Pinkie stopped nodding and let go of Fluttershy, who continued nodding, almost against her will.  
"Oh, please don't be mad at us!" She said.  
"Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right. Not much point in a pony-pet-playdate fer' me if I'm a pony without a pet right?"  
"Exactly!" Applejack said.  
"So ifin' you'l excuse us." Applejack continued playing with Winnona, and we all resumed playing.  
Not seconds later Rainbow Dash shot from her perch to the ground.  
"Hey! Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet!" She exclaimed.  
Fluttershy's eyes widened and she turned to face the cyan pegasus, all while giggling excitedly.  
"Oh really? You really want a pet? Really Really? Cuase' I've got so many wonderful choices at my house!" Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow and flew off in the direction.  
"Oh and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! Oh!" The canary yellow pegasus pony exclaimed.  
Rainbow looked down to see her feet dragging against the ground.  
"And you'll be best friends forever!"  
Rainbow hepled the excited pegasus and began flapping her own wings.  
I giggled slightly. "I think quite a few things could have happened just then. One, Fluttershy was hyperventilating, Two, our Ozone layer got messed up and Fluttershy breathed in some sort of gas, and three, Fluttershy was fueled by ecstasy."  
Twilight giggled. "Ozone layer?"  
"Yeah. I has smartness."  
"Ecstasy? What gave you that profane idea?" Rarity asked.  
"Did you not hear the way she breathed?"  
"Oh, right."  
I noticed Gummy staring at Lammar.  
Either because he's just facing her, or otherwise, it beats me.  
"Lammar! Can you come here for a sec?" I called over to the Headcrab.  
She let out a few noises, and hopped over to me.  
Gummy's gaze followed her.  
"I need to talk to Pinkie about something." I told Twilight.  
"Okay." She replied.  
"Hey Pinkie!" I greeted her.  
"Hi Chris! Hi Headcrab thingy!"  
"Her name is Hedy Lammar. You can call her Lammar."  
"Should we have a party for her?"  
"No, I think she's fine. But I wanted to talk to you about Gummy."  
"Has he been bad?"  
"No, it's just... I think he likes Lammar."  
"That's so cute!" She shouted.  
I chuckled. "Yeah, so, you think you can get him to make a move?"  
"Of course I can!" She bounded towards Gummy, and whispered something into his ear.  
"Hi Rainbow!" I heard Twilight say.  
"Hey Skittles!" I said, and cantered over.  
"She's having a competition or something to see who's going to be her pet." Twilight said.  
"That's right! It starts at the town square!" Rainbow said confidently.  
"Sweet."

Half an hour later...

Me and the girls were at the town square watching the contest begin.  
Rainbow Blew a whistle, and the pets all straightened up.  
We began cheering, before Rainbow blew the whistle again and hushed us.  
"So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet do ya?"  
Rainbow advanced on the flamingo, so that they're noses were touching. "Well, we'll see about that!"  
"If any of you don't think you could handle it, back out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your piers."  
The ladybug took note and flew down.  
"This competition isn't for the weak! You'd better be prepared to STEP UP YOUR GAME."  
Rainbow looked at the butterfly. "You call that flapping?"  
The bug flapped much harder. "That's better!"  
"There's only room on team Dash for one of you. And my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme!"  
Rainbow shot into the air. "Any questions?"  
"I've got one." Applejack whispered. "Does she understand what a pet really needs?"  
"Yeah! Like care and attention, love, and affection!" Winnona popped up in front of Twilight, and licked her.  
"Ugh! And breath mints!"  
Fluttershy pushed the Tortoise next to Fluttershy.  
"Now you just try your best and-" Fluttershy was cut off by Rainbow.  
"Seriously Fluttershy! The turtle? What did you bring that thing here for?"  
"Technically he's a Tortoise. And he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here."  
There was an Awkward silence in the air.  
"No." Rainbow said sternly.  
"Oh, just let him try!"  
Rainbow sighed. "But there's no way he can possibly keep up, look at him!"  
Rainbow rolled him over, and the Tortoise fell beck to his normal stance.  
"It won't hurt to let him try!"  
"But-"  
Fluttershy rubbed the Tortoise's shell against Rainbow's cheek.  
"Just let him try!"  
"Ugh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game you know!"  
The cyan pegasus turned back to the line.  
"Alright, now these games determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet."  
She bounded to a distant hill, and left a rainbow blaze behind her.  
"Speed!" She shouted.  
She bounded back to the line, zig-zagging between contestants.  
"Agility!" She said once she was back in front of the group.  
"Guts!" She flew up to a cloud and spun around it, to show a pony-shaped cloud.  
"Style!" She landed back down.  
"Coolness!"  
"Awesomeness!"  
Rainbow pulled a pair of shades out of nowhere and made what looked like a gang sign.  
"Radicalness!"  
"Aren't those all the same thing?" Twilight asked.  
"You would think that Twilight." Rainbow patted her head. "And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet."

"Speed!" Rainbow announced once the pets were lined up at the track.  
"On your marks!"  
"Get set!"  
Rainbow blew the whistle and the pets bounded by, all except for the Tortoise.  
The bat flew by. "Sorta speedy."  
The butterfly was next. "Not speedy."  
"Pretty speedy!" Rainbow said as the duck created a blur with it's wings.  
"Could be more speedy." Dash graded the owl.  
The falcon screeched, and shot forward, almost cooking the owl.  
The large bird hit the finish line and then some, and proceeded to clean his wing.  
"Yeah! That's speed!"  
The tortoise finished his first step.  
"That's just sad."  
"Don't diss the Tortoise bro!" I shouted.

"Agility!" Rainbow announced again.  
The butterfly went through a few things, but nothing impressive, even to me.  
"Sorta agile."  
The flamingo scrambled around on some gymnastic object, and fell off.  
"Not agile."  
The toucan went into a tube and flew out the next second.  
"Pretty agile."  
The bat did the same as the butterfly, only faster.  
"Could be more agile."  
I noticed the Tortoise look like he was preparing for a jump, but only stuck his neck out and flew down.  
"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." Rainbow said as she flew past.  
The hummingbird shot through the whole course in two seconds.  
"Yeah baby! Now that's what I call agility!" Rainbow spun around and extended a hoof.  
"Don't leave me hangin'!"  
The bird smacked it's wing against the Pegasus's hoof, but fell down.  
"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that one."

"Alright!" Rainbow said once she put the cat carrier down.  
"Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" She set down the raggedy mouse in front of the cage and opened it.  
Opal popped out hissing.  
All the pets seemed scared, other than the butterfly, who approached the cat and spread her wings.  
Something about those wings seemed to pop out at me and...  
"Ghastly Gorge!" Rainbow shouted.  
"THE HECK!" I shouted.  
"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.  
"How did I get here?" I asked.  
"You were walking with us the whole time."  
"That freakin' butterfly."  
"DUN DUN DUN!" Rainbow shouted.  
The eagle screeched, and Rainbow went up to it with a tissue.  
"Gahzuintight."  
"Where's that music coming from?" I asked, hearing a familiar orchestral number.  
"What music?" Twilight said.  
"The Flight of the... Ugh, what's it called?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The Flight of The Valkyries! What is that? Nevermind! Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary. It s fun! Heh, I've flown through it a million times before myself so, obviously I ll be at the front of the pack! But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me. And will have earned the honour, and glory, of getting to be my pet! Rainbow went to the edge of a cliff they were on.  
Ready... Set Go! She bounded off.  
I ll meet you guys at the finish line! I said as I flew off to spectate. Rainbow chuckled. Try to keep up! I flew over the oncoming tunnel, while Rainbow flew inside.  
She stopped for a moment to smooth her hair.  
Can t catch me! Rainbow Dash hummed a bit of the song.  
You hear it too? I muttered.  
She approached a bunch of brambles.  
Come on slow pokes! You wanna win, don t you? She shot into the brambles, avoiding each one.  
The pets all eventually got out, the falcon was last and had a branch stuck to his wing.  
Oh! I forgot to tell you! Watch out for the Quarry eels! They don t like it when you get too close to their nests! Like this! Rainbow shot past the holes in the walls.  
Large, red, purple finned eels came out of the wall, missing Rainbow and slamming into the canyon walls.  
To avoid another accident involving these things, I flew up and above them.  
The bat was caught, but popped out the eel s nostril.  
The eagle barely avoided getting his head bit off.  
Easy peasy one two threesy, right you guys! Rainbow turned around, but slammed into a wall A crack appeared, and crept up, breaking a large chunk of rock out of the wall.  
Rainbow barely avoided it, but other, larger and smaller rocks were falling.  
AVALANCHE! She shouted.  
The pets flew past her, and a rock landed on her.  
Rainb- I too was interrupted by a smaller rock to my head.  
Darkness crept around my vision, and I fought to stay awake.  
Another rock came down on my head, and I my vision was covered in pitch black.

Oh, it s so good to see you again. A all-too-firmiliar menacing voice said.  
Discord. I said in a low tone, and slowly got up.  
Element of Confidence. Or is it Chris? Impact, maybe? You can go back to hell. Where do you think I came from? I sighed. What do you want? Oh, just want to mess with you, that s all. And you mess with by murdering my marefriend in front of me? Somepony is learning the lingo of Equestria. And yes, that is how I mess with you. Besides, ponies have a better... reaction with violence, and not total chaos. And I can still do both! He laughed crazily.  
I hope your ready. He said suddenly.  
For what? He leaned in close to my face. My return. Chris! I heard Twilight shout.  
Chris wake up! She pressed.

My eyes shot open.  
Chris! Twilight repeated, only with more relief now, and kissed me.  
After the long kiss, I broke it.  
What happened? I asked.  
You got hit in yer noggin durin' the avalanche! Applejack exclaimed.  
Great. Unconscious again. I chuckled.  
I tried to get up, before a pain shot through my head and my vision blurred.  
Holding my head, I lied back down.  
Are you okay? Twilight asked.  
Yeah I just... Ugh... I might have a concussion. That s Chris for ya. Rainbow said.  
I looked over at the cyan pegasus to see the Tortoise next to her,  
My wing got caught under a rock and he helped me. She said.  
What d you name em ? Tank. Rainbow answered.  
Cute. I got up more slowly this time, and Twilight held me stable.  
How long are you gonna be doin this? Applejack asked.  
Till I collapse. I replied, slightly chuckling.  
Right. Let s get you home partner. Applejack allowed my to lean on her, with Twilight doing the same on my right.  
Man, I think this concussion is getting to my head. I said.  
Hey! We re heard the avalanche from our house! What happened? Joshua shouted, coming from inside the Gorge.  
Hey man. I said, before more pain shot through my head.  
Dude, what happened? Derrick asked when he came with Jeffery.  
Just a concussion. Twilight answered.  
Oh man, that sucks. Let me help, Applejack. Jeffery offered.  
Much obliged. Applejack said, switching places with the baby blue unicorn.  
So, who started the avalanche? Joshua asked.  
Rainbow slightly blushed.

One hour later...

Here we are. Twilight announced as we reached the library.  
She shouldered the door open.  
Should we try for upstairs? Jeffery asked.  
I think he ll be fine. Twilight answered.  
I grunted in protest, getting a chuckle from everypony.  
What happened? Spike exclaimed.  
Avalanche. Jeffery answered.  
Oh my gosh! Do you need any help? Nah, we re good. I was lead to the couch and I slowly took a seat.  
I guess we should go. Joshua said.  
Yeah. Derrick agreed, and they all left.  
Come on everypony, we ain't got no business here. Applejack said, shooing the girls out.

Third Person POV

"Alone again." Jeffery said, bored.  
"Yeah, I know." Derrick replied.  
"At least we have stuff to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Play instruments."  
"Oh yeah. We could start a party."  
"I guess."  
"You definitely don't sound that happy bout' it."  
"Yeah it's just... well, Chris, you, and Josh already have marefriends, and-"  
"He hasn't ruined the date yet."  
They both shared a laugh.  
"I need a mare, bro." Derrick said once they calmed down.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So, what am I gonna do?"  
"I don't know. Do they have strip clubs in Equestria?"  
Derrick punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Yeah."  
"Well why don't you go?"  
"Cause' it's bad N' stuff."  
"Like you care."  
"C'mon man, your freakin' tempting me."  
"Don't be like that, man!"  
"I know, it just doesn't feel right and..."  
"Your lonely and need it."  
Derrick sighed. "Just this once."  
Derrick grabbed a cloak and headed out.  
Jeffery slumped down on the couch with a sigh of relief.  
"Finally, alone."  
The unicorn thought for a moment.  
He never really thought about what he would do when he was alone, only being alone.  
"Now what?" He asked himself.  
"I should get a drink." He said to himself, and grabbed some cider from the fridge and chugged it down.  
"Here I go." He grabbed five more bottles.

Later that night...

Degree was walking home from the club.  
The trip wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he forgot his bit pouch.  
He got home and heard crashing coming from inside.  
Opening the door, he saw the couch turned over, and something going on in Jeffery's room.  
Joshua came downstairs. "Hey man! Where were you?"  
"Club." Derrick answered. "What's happening upstairs?"  
"Jeffery got drunk and invited Applejack over."  
"Ah. So how long were you here?"  
"Like, two hours."  
"Great." Derrick said with sarcasm.  
"I was waiting for you to get home so we could look out for Big Mac."  
Derrick sighed. "You sure?"  
"Definitely. Big Mac will be looking for his little sister."  
"Yeah, good Idea. I'll go first." Derrick chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing just... nevermind. See ya later, IF I don't meet Big Mac."  
Derrick left again.  
'Alright, Big Mac, Big Mac, your gonna be looking for your little sis' He thought.  
'Is that... nah, to bright. That? No way, he's wearing a tie.' Derrick spoke to himself in his head.  
"What's with the cloak?" He heard a mare whisper.  
"It's for reasons!" Derrick said.  
The mare giggled. "Reasons?"  
Derrick sighed. "Yeah. Reasons." The orange pony flipped his hood back to reveal his face.  
"Oh, um..." Her face turned a feint red.  
Derrick felt himself turning slightly red also when he saw the beautiful mare.  
She was an earth pony like him, with a cobalt coat, a bright blue and red mane.  
"H-hi." Derrick said nervously.  
The mare had the same amount of nervousness on her face as in her voice. "He-hey there."  
There was a long silence between the two, before A larger Stallion came by.  
"Let's go, Scarlet." He said sternly.  
The mare followed the stallion silently, not taking her gaze off Derrick.  
When they were both out of sight and earshot, he let out a dreamy sigh.  
He continued the 'Patrol' for half an hour before he went back home.  
"Hey man. What's with the dopey face?" Joshua asked when Derrick entered.  
"I met the most beautiful mare ever." The swooned stallion replied, staring into space.  
"Right after you got home from a club? What a coincidence."  
"I know, just get out there an-" Derrick was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Tell them to be quiet!" Joshua whispered.  
Derrick nodded and went upstairs to Jeffery's room.  
Opening the door, he whispered, "There's somepony at the door!"  
He went back downstairs and nodded to Joshua.  
The black pegasus opened the door.  
"Oh! Big Mac hey." He said calmly.  
Derrick trotted behind him.  
"Howdy boys. You haven't happened to see Applejack, have you?"  
"Nope." They both said in unison.  
Big Mac raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"  
"Yes sir!" Derrick said.  
Big Mac hesitantly trotted away.  
Joshua slammed the door shut and let out the breath he had been holding.  
"That was close." Derrick said.  
"Looks like Applejack is gonna have a talk with her family tomorrow."  
"Let's just hope it doesn't turn into a stupid teen girl's favorite TV show."  
"I'm hittin' the sack."  
"Yeah, me too."  
They both went to their rooms.  
Derrick went to the wall that cut off Derrick's room from Jeffery's.  
"Guys! We're goin' to sleep!" He shouted.  
Once the noise quieted down he went to bed.

"Goooood morning!" Derrick heard a menacing, but happy sounding voice cackle.  
"The heck?" Derrick said quietly to himself.  
"Do you not remember me?"  
Derrick did know that voice from somewhere...  
"Come now, think!" The voice pressed.  
"Discord." Derrick said.  
"Finally! Goodness me, I was starting to think you'd have forgotten me."  
"Forgotten you?"  
"I'm a Demi-creator, you fool. I know of every Dimension there is. Including your former one."  
"Demi-creator?"  
"Oh? Has 'Chris' not told you?"  
"Nope."  
Discord chuckled.  
"So, your saying that you knew about me when I was a human?"  
Discord's voice sighed. "Yes."  
"Show yourself, coward."  
"As you wish."  
Discord's form appeared.  
"Man, your ugly." Derrick said.  
Discord cackled evilly. "Not to some. I think something wants you awake."  
Derrick raised an eyebrow, before his alarm went off.

Derrick's eyes shot open.  
That was weird.  
He slowly got up, and went downstairs.  
"Morning." Jeffery said groggily.  
"Hey man." Derrick replied.  
Jeffery had bags under his eyes and was on his hind legs, holding an ice pack to his temple.  
"Hangover?" Derrick asked.  
Jeffery nodded.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 13 in human years, but 24 in pony years."  
"Right. How old would I be, then?"  
"25. Josh would be 24 too."  
Derrick chuckled. "13 and hungover."  
"Yeah, well. 13 and I've done it."  
"How old would Chris be?"  
"I don't know."  
Derrick stopped for a moment. "How are we on food?"  
"Lemme check."  
Jeffery trotted downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Not much!" He shouted groggily.  
"BUCK!" Derrick screamed.  
"What?"  
Jeffery came back upstairs.  
"How are we supposed to get money for food?"  
Jeffery's eyes widened. "Who's gonna get a job?"  
"What do you mean? Your qualified to get a job!"  
"But I'm hungover."  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get dressed."  
Derrick went back into his room.  
"Do you think we need clothes for job interviews?" The orange earth pony-turned human shouted.  
There was a silence as Jeffery thought for a moment.  
"Nope!" Cloud announced as he replaced his ice pack with another, colder one.  
"Don't we have to schedule interviews?" Derrick asked.  
Another silence fell across the air.  
Derrick thumped his head on the wall.  
Jeffery came back upstairs into Derrick's room.  
"We'll be fine, man." The unicorn assured him.  
"Right, whatever."  
"I'm going back to bed." Jeffery said, walking out.  
"Hold up." Derrick lifted his head off the wall and held up a hoof.  
Jeffery stopped. "What?"  
"Does Chris have a job?"  
"I don't think so. Not any more at least."  
"Then how the heck does he get his money?"  
Derrick began pacing around the room.  
"Not a clu- Oh my god." Jeffery's eyes widened.  
"What if he's robbin' and stuff!"  
"Nah man, he's not like that. Is he?"  
"I don't freakin' know." Derrick seemed to be panicking.  
"We should ask him."  
"But what if he has like, a bunch of guys that'll try to kill us if we knew about his 'Second job'?"  
"What the heck are you talking about? We're his friends!"  
Derrick stopped pacing and tried to calm himself. "Your right. I'm gonna go see him right now!" Derrick started towards the door.  
"Good luck." Jeffery said, holding his head. "Freakin' hangovers." He muttered, trotting slowly to his room and falling onto his bed.

(This took me WAY longer than it should have. Now I need to focus on my side story, and NOT more ideas for other stories.)


	17. Note To The Fans

Hey guys, it's me Chris. Some of you might be wondering, "Hey Chris, why haven't you posted another story in SO FRICKING LONG!?" Well, because my computer has a jacked up battery. Now you wondering, "Then are you typing this message?" in a really intimidating tone, because I'm using my mother's computer at the moment and my old computer had all of my stuff on it. The chances are I'm just too lazy to re-write part of a somewhat-emotional chapter though. But fear not my friends, for a new battery will found! AND FREEDOM WILL BE OURS AGAIN!


End file.
